The game
by noeru K
Summary: Narcissa knew she had to play it right to claim what is hers. LuciusxNarcissa AndromedaxEvan AndromedaxTonks BellaxRodolphus
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"_It's for you" Lucius said it so abruptly and almost so dismissively that Narcissa may not have caught what he had said if he had not entrusted something into her limp, unsuspecting hand._

_He was so close that Narcissa was able to smell a clean, soapy fragrance off him that was rare for boys around his age and it took all her willpower to wrench her upturned gaze from his cool, passive face. Lucius' hand had also been very cool before he had removed his hand from hers._

_Although it did not show on her face, when Narcissa looked down, she was surprised. A simple, white gold locket was glinting at her but what was not simple was its large green jewel embedded on the left, its vibrant colour even more prominent against the paleness of the metal._

"_What is it?" Narcissa asked, fascinated as she turned the pendant in her palm, admiring the jewel from every direction. _

"_An emerald," Lucius said, his voice smooth and almost amused as she ran a finger over its fine cut. "The lovers' gem," _

_Her finger stilled at his words and looked up momentarily. His eyes caught hers fully and Narcissa was surprised to find that his mercury eyes, usually so bleak and guarded like a barren wasteland, were smiling. He probably did not need to explain further but something in her awed look loosened his reserve, "It had been Anne Boleyn's." He said, staring as he saw Narcissa lean in towards him, "A Queen of England at some time and a marvellous witch. It changes colour if the lover is not true to the wearer and also if they are in danger."_

_When Narcissa's lips caught Lucius's in a gentle kiss, she thought with regret how rigid he had been although his lips had been delightfully soft, like a feather, she had thought. _

_She let him go as Lucius continued to look at her, unperturbed, only a hint of a smirk shown at the corner of his lips as if an interesting development had taken place, "It's tradition," he said simply, "An emerald for an engagement." As soon as he had said it however, Lucius froze as he remembered his mother, staring blankly at an elaborate ring with a sickly pale green stone that Lucius had known to be bottle green when he had been younger. Her blank eyes had been continuously fixed on it although her eyes had been unseeing as tears spilled down her cheeks. The memory had only flashed by for a single moment and before Narcissa could ask him what was wrong, Lucius decided that Narcissa need not be troubled by the fact that the emerald may bring more sorrow than reassurance as a token of loyalty and he silenced her by opening the locket and showing her what was engraved inside. _

_N.B eternity_

_-L_

_Lucius could not really tell what Narcissa was thinking. Their marriage was arranged and both agreed that it was a well-thought out one as the Black family yearned for the wealth of the Malfoys and the Malfoys in turn could finally lay claim on the prestige of the Black lineage that could be traced back to the fourteenth century. Lucius however, in his own way wanted to somehow give her an impression that this was all real, all girls wanted it to be, didn't they? And although they were not in love, he could see himself learning to love her as his wife and the mother of his child. He was still a child but a mature one and a realist, all she needed to know was that he saw a future with her and that whether they chose to or not, he would be there for her, whenever she needed him. _

"_It's..." Narcissa had spoken and the usual words appeared in her mind, "...beautiful" or "...lovely." but Narcissa ruled that they sounded cliché and managed to blurt out, "...nice," _

_Narcissa thought that in that instant, Lucius may have laughed...__**may have**__ but the Malfoy heir just gave her a smile that did not quite reach his eyes, "It's yours," he said, closing her fingers over it in a protected fist, "Keep it well for me..."_

"Miss Black!" Professor Flitwick's squeaky voice shattered what had unfurled in Narcissa's mind and Narcissa realised in an embarrassing moment that only her cushion had not moved into the designated hoop placed at the other end of the classroom, but Narcissa knew that it was situation that could be easily remedied. She gave a lazy flick with her wand and the cushion flopped into the hoop neatly.

Flitwick looked impressed, "Uhh, well. Yes, consistent focus please." He said before continuing on the conclusion he was giving about OWLs.

Narcissa felt a sharp jab to her ribs and glanced sideways at her friend, although Narcissa chose to avoid that term as much as possible when Violet Nott was concerned. Narcissa shifted slightly away from Violet and suppressed the urge to roll her eyes when she saw the familiar predatory gleam in Violet's beady eyes. "Daydreaming Black?" she whispered excitedly, "Ooooh – who were you thinking about?"

Narcissa sensed a not-so-subtle kick hit Violet and glanced gratefully at her best friend, Europa Greengrass just as Violet's eyes watered. Violet swivelled around to confront whoever had kicked her outright her when she saw to her surprise that everyone was just packing their parchment into their bags nonchalantly. Still smarting, Violet violently looked around to see if anyone looked slightly guilty or discomfited but Narcissa saw with pride that her best friend was expert at acting like she did nothing out of the ordinary. Violet stopped looking around and looking disappointed, left after giving a little huff. As soon as she had, Narcissa glanced at Europa and both burst into laughter.

"Three rolls of parchment on the importance of the right technique in Summong Charms," Professor Flitwick demanded and class finished promptly. Narcissa swept up her books into her bag as she saw students leaving the classroom.

"It was Lucius, wasn't it?" Europa's low voice caught Narcissa who was thoroughly unprepared.

Narcissa's heart almost stopped as she heard his name aloud. Europa sighed as she saw the instantaneous icy look on Narcissa's face.

"Narcissa," she said quietly, "You have to forget about him."

Narcissa did not reply and concentrated on trying to close the latch on her bag but she could not avoid Europa's words penetrating deep into her mind and reverberating as if there were a hundred Europas lecturing her.

"He has a new fiancée now and ever since he has been _courting_ Ganymedra Carreaux, that snob from Beauxbatons, he's perfectly happy. He doesn't even look at you anymore, that git, whilst I see you've become this shell...and I'm worried for you Cissy - "

"Will you stop it?" Narcissa suddenly hissed, cutting Europa off, her anger strangely stimulated by the fact that it had been obvious that she was affected by the engagement than what had actually been said. The latch on the bag finally clicked and Narcissa swung it over her shoulder. When Narcissa turned towards Europa, any sign of irritation was gone and she exuded a frosty calm. Europa's face fell as Narcissa's own looked like carved stone, "It's none of your business," she said, her voice harsh, "...and _I'm_ perfectly happy with whoever Malfoy wants to _court_, I don't need you to worry about me."

Narcissa turned away from Europa and walked solidly past her and out of the classroom without waiting for her but her composed face hid a racing heart as she still heard parts of what Europa had said, "_perfectly happy...doesn't even look at you anymore._" Narcissa let her feet carry her away automatically as she wondered why even it had been a few decent years that her heart still fluttered incontrollably when she heard of Lucius's name and made her act irrationally, for she had just clearly proven to Europa she was not fine with it at all. Why was it that after his obvious show of unkindness to her when it had mattered, she still felt outraged that someone would rail against him, even though it was her best friend. Narcissa hated herself for it, no that was too mellow a word, she loathed herself for still wanting to defend that git.

Narcissa approached golden light that were spilling out of the Great Hall. Her loud footfalls died down as her walk slowed and Narcissa could not help but suddenly feel tired and sapped of energy, she let herself lean on the cold stone walls, just outside the hall without actually entering it, which was filled with raucous laughter. Narcissa hesitated for a moment and checked that there wasn't anyone around before she let her head fall, her blonde hair momentarily falling to hide her face.

She didn't know the answers and she did not like the unfamiliar feeling of uncertainty and confusion. Narcissa did not know why she felt different, acted differently or why she even cared at all when she had realised that Lucius was not promised to her and worst knew that _Lucius_ did not care that he was to marry such an awful and pretentious girl in her stead.

Narcissa wasn't ignorant or naive, they were too young to love and it never had been such a flimsy notion as love. Narcissa felt the strength in her legs give out as she felt so overcome. If only Andromeda had not run away and abandoned them, if only the elder sister that she had depended on had not betrayed and shamed not only the Black family but her, personally, then she would have remained engaged to Lucius. Narcissa felt a hot prickle of tears but blinked rapidly and managed to suppress it – it seemed that all the constants in her life, never lasted.

Narcissa lifted her head in an almost defiant gesture - she was being pathetic, weak. She was being just like Andromeda but Narcissa needed to be stronger than that and more than ever for her divided family. She had just felt cheated, that was all, Narcissa managed to conclude as she brushed aside the curtain of hair hiding her face behind her ear.

She had been betrothed to the most eligible bachelor in the wizarding world at one stage after all...of course she would feel disappointed about that...and it had been for as long as she remembered. Narcissa immediately put a stop to this sentimental reverie; it was going in a dangerous direction. Sure, it had felt so real but it most likely would had all been a sympathy act on the part of Lucius anyway to make the confronting reality of arranged marriages much more easier for the both of them - and on Salazar's name Narcissa knew how great an actor Lucius was.

Narcissa smoothed back her hair and finally felt in control again. She even realised that she was slightly hungry. Gently pushing off the wall, she adjusted the bag strap on her shoulder before taking a step towards the Great Hall, once again her mask flawlessly in place and the next moment, Narcissa was glad that she had as she heard a group of people approaching and a high-pitched laughter rise and fall.

Narcissa turned around and as she had expected saw the owner of the high-pitched laughter, Ganymedra Carreaux flipping her long, dark hair over her shoulder apparently amused by something Lucius had said, judging by the small smile tugging at the corner of his lips although it disappeared almost instantaneously. Behind them followed Scelesta Parkinson who had a pretty round face that never failed to surprise Narcissa as her older brother Char resembled a pug more than anything. Evan Rosier, a sixth year like Lucius had her hanging off her arm and the sight of them made her stomach turn as much as the sight of Ganymedra. Rodolphus and Rabastan, only a year apart, were punching each other in the arms playfully. Regulus and Severus gave a shy smile and a 'hi' as they passed Narcissa but Narcissa's attention had been on Lucius and his grey eyes had passed over her as if she had been part of the wall.

Narcissa felt as if she had been slapped although she thought grimly, she should have been used to him ignoring her by that time. Narcissa almost flinched as she felt a hand land on her shoulder.

"Narcissa, wait up." Europa gasped, her eyes pleading. "You just...took off,"

When Narcissa didn't reply immediately, she rushed on, "I'm sorry for saying everything that I did, you know how I say things without thinking and really I was only - "

"I know," Narcissa cut through smoothly. Europa looked immediately relieved, " know you like to keep things to yourself and you've always considered it a weakness to talk to anybody about anything because you're a Black and you were raised as the pinnacle of pureblood society - "

"Raised as?" Narcissa interrupted again, her eyes fixing on Europa, "I _am _the pinnacle of pureblood society,"

"What?"

"I'm a Black and _am _the pinnacle of pureblood society," Narcissa replied rigidly.

"But with Andromeda," Europa began, "Everything I thought was- "

"She's not my sister," Narcissa ruled automatically and waited for Europa's contradiction but it did not come.

"Look," Europa said, "I just want you to remember that I was there for you when it happened and I'm still here for you now and I know you don't want to talk but when you're ready, I'll listen."

Europa's voice was sincere and Narcissa looked at her in surprise, she had befriended Europa because she had been impressed by her wit and sarcasm and had rarely seen her any other way but to reply with sincerity meant that she lost - lost everything, her nerve, her dignity, everything that she was. So she played superficial.

"No," Narcissa said lightly, bringing a puzzled frown to Europa.

"No, I'm ready to talk." She said in a tone that seemed to wonder what had indicated otherwise.

She placed herself squarely in front of Europe. There was a pregnant pause before Narcissa stated, "Lucius is mine." rather blatantly in a gesture of vanquishing any doubt Europa may have had about it. When Europa did not reply immediately, Narcissa turned away, satisfied. She then took a step into the Great Hall before adding as an afterthought, "and I hate it when other people touch my things."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_Lucius is mine...and I hate it when other people touch my things." _

Lucius was hers, of course, which meant that he belonged with her. It had been so simple but it had taken a thorough talk with Europa for Narcissa to rediscover this fact.

That was why she had been irked - not because Lucius had not looked at her or seemed unperturbed courting Ganymedra. To think that she had thought about all sorts of ridiculous reasons including love behind the agitation and confusion she had felt about the turmoil of emotions that had coursed through her. It had definitely _not _been a matter of love; it was a matter of pride.

Europa gave a relieved snigger after Narcissa's outburst, "That was a remarkable recovery," she muttered, shaking her head, "Feeling like yourself again?"

Narcissa pretended to be affronted by this but there was a smirk on her lips. "Well," Narcissa paused, "You've helped me clear a few things up." She said as if in explanation as she saw Europa's confusion in exactly how she had helped Narcissa regain her composure.

Instead, she just watched on reassured as Narcissa readjusted her silver and green Slytherin tie and straightened out her shirt, always immaculately dressed before she walked into the Great Hall. Narcissa's eyes did not even spare a glance although Europa's own eyes could not help but roam where Carreaux was sitting, on Lucius's lap, draped around him, simlutaneously trying to feed him pieces of chicekn she had evidently cut up. She was throwing her head back in laughter as Lucius would open his mouth, shut it and chew; his face unreadable. Scelesta Parkinson was twittering near her encouragingly, arm still on Evan Rosier's arm as if someone had cast a permanent sticking charm.

Narcissa managed to walk by without even batting an eye, although something within her ached by seeing such a picture. It did not affect her so much as usual though when Narcissa knew that she had a plan where she would take action and eventually she would not have to lay eyes on such a spectacle again, it made her feel less helpless.

Europa sat down beside her, picking up a sandwich to eat and Narcissa dished some cold salad onto her plate, cutting it fine with cutlery but not putting it in her mouth.

Violet suddenly slid into the empty seat on Narcissa's left, licking crumbs that were littered around her mouth vulgarly with her tongue. She attempted to nudge Narcissa again as she had done in Charms class except Narcissa had shifted slightly so that Violet's elbow ended up in the butter dish. Violet swore to which Narcissa sighed in long-sufferance but Violet recovered remarkably, flicking off the spattering of butter on her uniform and saying conversationally, "You know, the Lestranges ran to Lucius as soon as Charms was over. It's pathetic; they're like his crups (fantastic beats and where to find them – similar to Jack Russell terriers), wagging their tails..."

Narcissa thought silently that if the Lestranges were indeed crups then they would be the kind that bit viciously. Although...Narcissa had to admit, she had also found the fifth-year and fourth years' close friendship with the sixth year very odd but she would rather handle fire crabs than agree with Violet Nott. It did not however mean that the brothers' friendliness transcended beyond Lucius and his circle. The Lestranges' smiles would be wiped off their faces and a mean look that seemed to have been disguised would chill any fool that had wished to approach them and wish the same treatment they had seen given to Lucius. Narcissa remembered a distinct incident when the pair had hexed Violet when she had tried to join in on a joke they had been sharing. In that particular interval, her face had become a sea of pimples. Exclusivity had been bred into them, Narcissa concluded with a twisted smile.

As Lucius's cross-age circle comprised most of the quidditch team however and of wealthiest pureblood names in the wizarding society, with the exception of the tag-alongs such as Severus Snape, the group made up for the lack of words they spoke to the greater Slytherin house and general approachability and were followed by looks of admiration and envy rather than hatred or scorn. Perhaps it was a fascinating relationship of love and hate the Slythering House had with its House 'Royalty', Narcissa thought, lost in her thoughts, the annoying girl beside her demonstrated this expertly, Violet Nott would grovel to be noticed by them for example but when rebuffed each time was only capable of muttering spitefully in the corner, of course, safely out of harm's way.

As Narcissa's train of thought was going full steam around the group of Slytherins seated at the centre of the table, she consequently also noticed that they had also taken under their wing, the new foreign students such as Antonin Dolohov and, of course none other than Ganymedra Carreaux herself. Wonderfully subtle but effect was to include those two in their circle to showcase their exclusivity even further, Narcissa analysed whilst twisting her fork in her food. The exchange students naturally held the interest of their fellow students, since they were new and had an almost exotic quality about them although Narcissa had found it odd that the one of the exchange students, the Durmstrang student had decided to move to Hogwarts at such a late stage in his schooling. Currently in his last year with Bellatrix however, he was now one of Hogwarts' star students and settling in well, having been welcomed by Lucius immediately on arrival.

Narcissa found it incredible that somehow Violet Nott was still talking, "...and Evan Rosier, he's the worst low-life I had ever seen. _He _had driven Andromeda away you know Cissy," Violet acted as if she knew the pair of sisters intimately, putting on airs of knowing the Black family well when all she had gathered had been form tabloid journalism.

Narcissa's back had grown rigid at the mention of her older sister but Violet had not noticed, "...she was crazily in love with him but he was always doing a different girl every night, ahh I suppose it's Scelesta Parkinson now and to think, she was engaged to him! That was the man she had to spend the rest of her life with, so Andromeda did what she had to I suppose although I must admit she could have done it more tastefully." She paused, obviously in what she thought was a pensive manner, "You know...I've come to this conclusion after I first read the stoy," she contributed unhelpfully although it was clear that no one was interested, "She must have hated your family Cissy - the people who had taken away all her options. Why else would she create such a scandal! That being the case, then I must say she succeeded marvellously in taking her revenge. Who could have thought! Fleeing to some muggle-born that let her stay in his home, away from Hogwarts and doing some odd jobs to stay alive. Dismal life...oh by the way, have you heard from her ever since - "

_Bang_. Violet screamed as a cup of pumpkin juice exploded in her face. The sticky liquid streamed down her cheeks and her hair, her fringe matted and having droplets of honey-coloured mixture dripping from the strands plastered around her face. She blinked in surprise as shards of glass narrowly missed her face.

"Violet!" Narcissa exclaimed in a falsely horrified voice, "I need utmost concentration in casting the Summoning Charm. Look what you made me do,"

As Violet looked down at her shirt and robes all soaked in pumpkin juice, Narcissa stood up, slung her bag over her shoulder before saying in a saccharine tone, "You poor thing,"

She pulled out a clean, white handkerchief with her initials embroidered in black from the inside of her Hogwarts robe and flung it on the wet table in front of Violet, smiling brightly. She then leaned over and said in a threatening undertone, "_Do_ try not to talk so much, Violet dear, or accidents could happen again."

She straightened up, "Well, see you in Transfiguration!" she said cheerfully before taking a sip of her own pumpkin juice.

Europa, who had been surprised by the explosion, hastily finished her morsel of food before hurrying after her. Europa had spent enough time around Narcissa to know that that was no 'accident' and thought Narcissa was having fun at Violet's expense. She failed to see Narcissa's hand shaking with all the resentment she was feeling and Narcissa's anger did not dissipate even after she heard sniggering when Violet blasted her face with feathers in a failed attempt to wipe her face clean.

Narcissa was too wrapped up in herself to notice that her friend was keeping pace with her, smiling because she thought it was all light fun. Only dark thoughts of how not a single day went by without someone mentioning Andromeda to her occupied Narcissa's mind. Perhaps not in such a gleeful or derisive manner as Violet's but Narcissa did not want to hear about _her_ anymore – that was fact that she wanted people to know from the example she had made of Violet.

"Still, you didn't need to make something explode Cissy," Europa interjected, initially appearing as if she had read her thoughts. She had managed to walk up to Narcissa's side.

Narcissa did not stop for her and continued walking, "She got what she deserved," she quipped.

"It's because you enjoyed that little stunt didn't you?" Europa said, teasing, "Got Lucius staring after you for a while – don't try to deny it."

Narcissa almost started in surprise at such a different line of thinking to the one that had been running through her mind but managed to keep her face smooth and kept walking without a hitch in her step. Narcissa realised just how unintentionally Europa made her see the truth - Europa perhaps thought that she had planned the cup to explode as a fun, public spectacle but since Narcissa had not planned on it - she was forced to ask herself. Why did she choose to humiliate Violet so publically? Was it because she had been momentarily so angry? Narcissa knew that that was too easy, she was not such a simple person...could it be that she had wanted Lucius's attention?

"You know Europa," Narcissa said with a smile as she put a hand on her best friend's shoulder, "You've given me an idea,"

Europa laughed Narcissa's hand off, "How so?". Narcissa let Europa shake her head in amazement at her perfectly incomprehensible mind before she spoke, "Hey listen, go to Divination without me – I need to go down to the dorms first...I left something,"

Europa's eyes suddenly sparkled, "Does this have to do with the alleged idea that I have given you?" she asked.

Narcissa gave a smile, "In actual fact, it does - you just made me realise what I really want. Well, first and foremost Lucius, but we have to take it a step at a time - I want his attention and if what I just did was _Catching Lucius's Attention 1, _then it's natural for me to move onto _Catching Lucius's Attention 2_, right?"

Europa shrugged, "You surprise me endlessly – how can you just perfectly map out something that has emotions involved Narcissa? It's not tangible."

"On the contrary, I believe that emotions are the ultimate weapons in a game that is called power. What use is hate? What use is love? It is the _most _tangible, the most you can be certain of when you deal with people.

Europa looked baffled, "I've said it before, you are just on another plane - if it was me, I would do the usual, get a new boyfriend, snog in public places...etcetera."

"I haven't ruled it out," Narcissa said, "But _this_," she paused dramatically, "...will definately get everyone's attention." Her smile was slightly devilish, "I will be such a thorn in his side that he will have to deal with me one way or another." she confided.

Strangely enough, when Europa heard Narcissa say this, pushed aside her knowledge that Narcissa instinctively hated confrontations. She had known it after years of observing her, Narcissa would consider it a weakness and try to deny it but Europa knew that she hated them and the fact that she was planning to put herself in a position she hated, just spoke volumes about her unshakable resolve. "Alright," she finally conceded after a pause. She let Narcissa leave before making her own way to Divination alone.

Narcissa hurried at once towards the Slytherin common room, pausing by a stretch of bare, damp stone wall. She hurriedly muttered, "_Serpentine," _to which the stone wall concealed in the wall slid open and Narcissa rushed past the round, greenish lamps hanging on chains, the elaborately carved mantelpiece and high-backed chairs that were characteristic of the Slytherin common room before entering the girls' dormitories. The place was predictably empty as students were still at lunch and Narcissa herself did not want to take long – she only wanted to be _partially_ late to class to make an entrance.

Quickly crouching, she opened her dragon-hide trunk with faded black initials on it with one hand and started rummaging, feeling her way through its contents. She looked into all corners. When not finding what she was looking for, Narcissa momentarily stopped before overturning most of her belongings, searching for it. To her memory, she had thrown it into the bottom of her trunk but she had definitely not thrown it out.

Then, when she had firmly pushed aside a package of Iris's owl treats, she found it in the very bottom and in deepest corner of her trunk, the delicate chain almost tangled in a heap. Narcissa stretched out a hand, paining her a little as she fished it out – the locket, that she had thrown in dismissively, thinking that she had no need of it anymore gleamed dimly...but now, she _had _found a use for it. Narcissa let an impish smile appear on her face. Narcissa Black had a reason for always being successful in her endeavours; she did not embark on one if she wasn't sure that she would succeed.

Tightly clutched in her hand, Narcissa lifted the locket up to her eyes and saw that even with such poor treatment, the locket was still as beautiful as Narcissa had first laid eyes on it and that wasn't the only thing that Narcissa had noticed with interest. The large green stone itself was sparkling, its colour a bright bottle green as the day she had got it, "_It changes colour if the lover is not true to the wearer_,"

Well, it was apparent that it had not, and that was what Narcissa expected and was all she had needed. Satisfied, she untangled the chain nimbly with her long, lithe fingers and after making sure that her long curtain of blonde hair was gathered past her left shoulder, clasped the locket around her neck.

...And this endeavour, Narcissa was sure _would_ succeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

By the time Narcissa had managed to walk back to the space under the attic-like classroom (she never _ran_), the silvery ladder was still there, although it was apparent that all the students had already gone up to the classroom.

Narcissa emerged in the heavily draped, perfumed room, the chain around her neck which shone more brightly in the gloom.

"Glad you could join us Miss Black," Professor Armanda Trelawney, the daughter of the celebrated Seer Cassandra Trelawney said rather sharply. Narcissa could have sneered at her as she saw the snooty professor as one just using her mother's fame for her own livelihood although she was clearly lacking the talent. Narcissa however just smiled politely, hiding the venom as she heard a sharp intake of breath from Europa, who was occupying a circular table near her with Violet Nott. At the same time, she felt the collective stares of the students in the room and allowed herself a smug smile as she made her way towards her friend.

Only the professor turned back to her tea cup without much thought. The rest of the class however continued to stare, mesmerised by the large green jewel, so prominent in the heart-shaped pendant. The tradition of arranged marriages were only known in the most ancient of families in the Slytherin House but in the past, when Violet Nott had somehow weaselled out that the locket had been given, especially with an enchanted emerald by Malfoy to his betrothed, the word had spread through the school like wildfire, fuelled by the interest that came about naturally with notions like arranged marriages. There had been those who had derided such archaic rites, others had looked on with perverse envy, in particular those with their own particular love interest in Lucius or Narcissa but then, the locket had disappeared from Narcisa's neck before Lucius had been seen with a new face.

It did also help that simultaneously, there had been a great uproar about Andromeda's defection and everyone who was able to piece two and two together speculated correctly that Lucius had been paired up with another due to the Blacks' falling image.

Narcissa had thought the extra scrutiny following her family's scandal had been a great nuisance but now, she was able to use it to its fullest advantage.

Once the class had registered that the locket had reappeared at her throat once more, the students erupted in rapid whispers, all pointedly looking at Narcissa. Narcissa ignored them triumphantly and when a girl asked on her way to Europa's table if the engagement was back on with Lucius, Narcissa only smiled suggestively and sat down next to Europa, ignoring Violet who was leaning across half the table, itching to interrogate her about the reappearance of something that literally proclaimed her as Lucius's fiancée. Europa however was firmly blocking her. "I see," was all Europa said, smirking as Narcissa shot her a sly look.

"Why can't everyone settle down?" Professor Trelawney said brusquely, "Attentions back to your teacups!"

The whispering faded to mutinous glances, (no one truly liked Professor Trelawney) but the rest of Divination passed without any opportunity for the curious stares of the students to be answered.

This could not be said for everyone. When Europa and Narcissa were walking towards the Slythering common room, both laughing at the reaction Narcissa had garnered from her peers, there was someone waiting for her in front of the common room, her face twisted in fierce determination to have her questions answered. Narcissa and Europa were happily talking freely, having finally shaken off Violet...when they were confronted.

Europa had been admiring the beauty of the locket that had reappeared at Narcissa's throat when Narcissa had caught sight of a long-haired sixth year, blocking the entrance with her slim arms folded across her chest.

It was tall, thin Ganymedra and she was wearing a very ugly expression on her face.

Narcissa, immediately sensing trouble said to Europa, "You go ahead without me; I'll catch up with you later."

Europa had nodded although there was a 'if you're sure' look on her face as she swept past Ganymedra who in turn took deliberate steps towards Narcissa as she slowed down to a stop in front of her.

"Good thinking," Ganymedra said as she quickly glanced behind her shoulder to see Europa's retreating back.

Narcissa didn't say anything for a while then said pointedly, "Did you want something?"

"Yes actually," Ganymedra said rather rudely as she saw Narcissa's eyes flicker up and down the older girl in a superior fashion. "I'd like you to give that back," she said simply, gesturing towards Narcissa's neck, "and while you're at it," she continued, "stop telling everyone that you're still engaged to Lucius because _you're _not..._I _am. You had your chance but you blew it, you and your entire family so stop spreading lies...it's pathetic."

Narcissa, seeing that she had riled up the dark-haired girl could have smiled as she tasted victory but knew that if she did so openly then wands would be whipped out, so she contained herself and managed to say strictly, "This is mine..." Narcissa did not feel the need to gesture as wildly as Ganymedra had done, "and for your limited information, I have said nothing of the sort. Lying is distasteful to me, half-truths or delicately phrased words maybe...but I never _lie_." Narcissa raised a fine blonde eyebrow, "and what's more pathetic to me is that you're attempting to compare _me, _the daughter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and _you_," Narcissa paused for affect, "new money," she said rather snootily.

Something was throbbing in Ganymedra's temple but she managed to say through gritted teeth, "The necklace - now." she stretched out her hand to receive it, bringing it close to Narcissa's face to taunt her, "_I'm _Lucius's fiancée, it belongs to me."

"Don't make me repeat this a third time," Narcissa said sneering, "but the necklace is _mine_. Narcissa flipped open the locket, "It says _N.B eternity_. I believe those are my initials – I am very familiar with them,"

"That is – unfortunate..." Ganymedra ground out through pursed lips, "very unfortunate that you are holding onto it so foolishly. You must still be deluding yourself but _really_," she gave a little scoff, "Lucius has enough gold to swim in but he got you an emerald? If you actually want a proper piece of jewellery, you must have a diamond _at least_ - you mustn't have been worth much to him...even then."

Narcissa wondered how Ganymedra could not know that the emerald was an enchanted gem and not just any enchanted gem at that, but the famed Anne Boleyn's jewel...no doubt when she had begun to hear from Violet about the locket that Narcissa had begun to wear again, she had raced here without properly listening to the details but somehow Narcissa did not want to share the remarkable properties of the emerald with Ganymedra. Instead she just said, "Oh? Did L-Lucius not tell you?"

Narcissa said it with the right amount of hesitation, "an emerald for an engagement is the Malfoy tradition...at least that was what he told me. Oh, I had presumed that you received one from Lucius yourself but from the way you keep envying my locket, I guess not..." Narcissa trailed off delicately as Ganymedra seemed to gnash her teeth and suddenly extend her hand towards Narcissa's face with protruding, pointed nails but before they made contact with her face, Ganymedra halted as Narcissa had already taken out her wand and was pointing it straight at her heart.

The older girl dropped her hand like it had been burnt before making a strange noise in her throat. "You'll regret this - and you'll regret ever baiting with me. I will be Mrs Malfoy and you will be with a no-name, your prized Black inheritance unable to save you. In Salazar's name, maybe a muggle-born will catch your distasteful eyes and you will run off with him - just like your worthless _sister_." Ganymedra had said this with much confidence but the look of loathing that Narcissa shot her in that instance as well as the tip of her rosewood wand sparking made her realise how unwise her words had been. With this sudden realisation, she stalked off, trying to act like she had not eyed Narcissa's wand but Narcissa, left in her wake felt strangely hollow - she did not feel victorious at all. She suppressed a sigh, pocketed her wand before entering the Slytherin common room.

Europa was waiting for her but Narcissa saw with grimness that Violet was next to her with a hounding look in her eyes.

"You told her, didn't you?" Narcissa asked, expression inscrutable, the bag that she slung into an armchair, showing the only sign that she was displeased.

Violet, who looked as if she wanted to barrage her with questions first, immediately adopted a look of mock guilt, "It wasn't just me, everyone was talking about it and she was most interested!"

Privately Narcissa had counted on Violet doing what she loved best which was purposely stirring things up but no one needed to know this fact.

"But, this isn't about me - this is about _you!_" Violet pounced at once when Narcissa's accusation stopped short, "Ganymedra says she's still engaged to Lucius, so why are you wearing that?...All of a sudden," It was very clear that Violet had been bursting to ask this very typical question but Narcissa did not feel the need to explain anything to Violet Nott, "I'm going to the library to do some work," Narcissa said directly to Europa, ignoring the other girl, "You don't have to come with me,". She swept up to the dormitory to take some things out of her bag.

It soon became dark. Narcissa had finished everything that she needed to and took the time to glance out the diamond-shaped panes of the library window onto the Hogwarts grounds. She loved the library the most in all the rooms of the castle - the quiet shuffling of students, the soft-turning of parchment and the soothing scratching of the quill...it was all so endearing to her. Narcissa need not think much when she was in the library, all she had was something specific she needed to get done and it was as simple as getting it done. She did not have to give a retake, she did not have to guess two, three steps ahead. She was not required to play a game that made her feel entrapped the more she was drawn into it. It was honestly spelled out for her on the parchment - in clear, black ink. Narcissa allowed herself a small, fond smile as she looked around her surroundings for the last time and started to pack carefully.

When Narcissa was down at the Great Hall, cutting the lettuce of the salad on her plate into tiny squares, she found she could not help glance at the centre of the table again, the usual place that was occupied by Lucius and his friends.

Ganymedra was waving her arms very dramatically and was talking wildly at Lucius, who did not look interested in the least. He said a few words without looking at her to which the girl seemed to change tact at the speed of light. She latched onto Lucius's arm tightly, wrenching his hand away forcibly from the plate when Lucius had been trying to cut something and Lucius's gray eyes flashed. She clung on desperately, looking up at him whilst batting her eyelashes – this time Lucius did not even say anything and tried to extract his arm, no doubt to continue eating.

Narcissa smirked at the scene as Ganymedra, looking extremely sulky pushed away her plate. Lucius's face was as cold as ever.

Europa, who had been watching Narcissa, followed her line of sight but gave a start when Narcissa, without even turning her head spoke to her, "I told you, it would create instant results."

Narcissa turned her head towards her best friend and smiled happily whilst Europa almost snorted in her pie, thoroughly entertained. "Everything seems to be going your way," she said - a leading statement.

"That's right," Narcissa said as she moved on to cutting her cherry tomatoes into minute pieces.

"So what do you think Ganymedra was saying to Lucius just then? I don't think I've ever seen her look that disappointed and she always looks so smug and satisfied with Lucius around."

"That's simple enough," Narcissa said, now cutting potatoes, "she obviously didn't know about the significance of an emerald, which is what she was probably whining about and she doesn't have a jewel from him herself although she's his official _fiancée_ so she was probably asking him for one."

Europa nodded before resting a fork on her bottom lip, "but you know," she said rather slowly, "why would you put yourself out like that? There's something you're not telling me...there's great risk involved. If Lucius wants Ganymedra for his fiancée, which is what it looks like at the moment and she's smitten with him, you're only going to look foolish let alone successfully drive a wedge between them. You neverdo anything unless you know you're going to win. You have a hidden card don't you, a confirmation or something that you're going to succeed?"

Narcissa smirked in appreciation of her friend's acute mind, "Well, since you've provided such a wonderful perspective, I'll tell you this _little _thing then." Narcissa touched the locket once more, "The emerald, is an enchanted gem."

"I knew that," Europa said rather impatiently.

"No, it's not one of the common enchanted jewels that are supposed to enhance happiness or mediocre things of that kind – it is more useful than that. It changes colour if the giver of the locket isn't faithful at heart or if they are in mortal danger. A pale grey if their heart is unfaithful and a pitch black if they are in danger."

Europa narrowed her eyes, "But your emerald's still green," she said dampeningly.

"Exactly," Narcissa smirked, "Which means _Lucius doesn't want Ganymedra for his fiancée_...he wants me,"

Europa's eyes widened and Narcissa, pleased with this effect, turned her attention back to cutting up the food on her plate. "Sufficient enough to drive a wedge between them then?"

"I'll say," Europa said impressed.

There was silence as Europa swallowed a mouthful of mince. She then asked, "Oh, but before that, I forgot to ask because Violet was there, what did Ganymedra say to you when she wanted to talk to you alone?"

"Oh, she wanted this," Narcissa said dismissively, touching her necklace again and Europa's eyes followed it greedily – it was indeed so pretty. It was amazing that rather than outshine Narcissa however that it only added to her radiance.

"And what did you say?" Europa asked, looking slightly wary.

"Oh, as you might have just gathered, I just fuelled the fire - I merely expressed my surprise that she did not have one of her own, I mean as she so feels the need to stress _she's_ the one engaged to him. She didn't have anything solid on herself to prove that though, did she?"

Europa ate in silence and Narcissa continued to play with her food. Her mind wandered back and forth from the confrontation she had received the day but decided to push it from her mind. Small successes were not going to bring her the ultimate satisfaction.

By the time that both students left their seats and followed the other Slytherins back to the common room, Narcissa's mind had already forgotten about what transpired that very day. Indeed she was planning for the next endeavour, when she suddenly felt a cold hand clamp around her wrist and suddenly pull her into an empty classroom.

She had almost exclaimed with surprise, her heart racing as she had not even a second to register what had happened but when the door clicked shut behind her and Lucius placed himself squarely in front of her, she knew exactly what was happening. She would have liked more of a warning, she thought rather huffily, but she could guess quite correctly that Lucius had been preying on the element of surprise.

None of this internal debate showed on her face. "Is something wrong?" she asked - her tone indignant.

It had been a while since Lucius had been this close to Narcissa and Narcissa breathed in the clean, soapy scent off Lucius's robes and felt a perverse sense of need well up within her. She quashed it immediately as she saw the hard, unrelenting look on his face. She felt slightly dizzy as she realised just how much she had missed him, the proximity of him...she had needed the fierce, gray gaze that seemed to pierce her soul and his lips that only had the hint of finest pink in them.

Narcissa steeled herself as those lips began to move. "Stop playing games, Narcissa," he hissed as he took a step closer towards her.

There was a slight gasp from Narcissa and Lucius seemed to regret his decision when she took a step backwards but Narcissa squared her shoulders when she had realised she had taken an involuntary step.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, being difficult on purpose.

Lucius seemed tired. There was silence as Narcissa stared down Lucius's accusatory glare. Then Lucius's gaze flickered down her neck to rest on the locket. "Why are you wearing that?" he said coldly.

"Because...I _like_ it." Narcissa replied, somewhat churlishly although she could feel her heart starting to ache as she realised she looked almost desperate, only getting his attention this way, "It's a good piece of jewellery and it's mine so I can do whatever I please with it."

"That's not what I asked," Lucius's eyes swept upwards, his pale eyelashes fluttering before he looked back down at her, his gaze now more focused and determined, "And since you're not willing to tell me, I'll tell _you_ why you're wearing the necklace."

Narcissa made her gaze hostile as Lucius's face, although more softened, ill-disguised his annoyance as he said mercilessly, "It is because you are holding onto whatever you can that meant you were _anything _to me... even relying on that worthless piece of junk...and now you're trying to ruin this for me. You're being weak...and especially when you need to be strong. Your sister's betrayal must have disturbed you..."

Narcissa could have shaken her head at the patronising tone of his voice...and for saying the exact words that would hit home the most...he was the sly, most cunning bastard and yet...

"I need you to understand – I am going to marry Ganymedra and there's nothing you can do about it – don't make this harder...on yourself," Lucius's lip curled as he said the last bit but all he saw in Narcissa was defiance.

...she wanted him.

"You're wrong," she whispered, her eyes were steadfastly fixed on him, unchanged by his harsh words although Narcissa felt for the first time, what the expression 'bleeding inside' might mean.

But this time, Lucius lashed out in anger, "You need to stop, Narcissa!" he growled, his hand rising up to catch Narcissa's as she made a move to strike him.

The moment he had however, there was instant regret as he felt her skin, cool under his fingers and there was momentary pause which Narcissa took instant advantage of. She had not moved to strike him but instead, released her hand hurriedly from his and pulled out the emerald that she had hidden inside her shirt.

Lucius shied away at the sight but this time, Narcissa knew that she had him cornered although she could still feel the deep welts that his words had cut into her. "_Look_! And you still tell _me_ that I'm deluded? **You're **the one who gave me this..." Narcissa faltered, unable to go on. Lucius had no idea if she had done that on purpose for now he felt the deepest urge to hold her and reassure her that she need not say things if she did not wish it but when Narcissa continued, Lucius reprimanded himself for being so foolish. Of course, she had well-timed that falter.

"...**you **told me that it would change colour if the giver's heart changed and here's the proof. It is not wishful thinking, I'm not weak. You know who really is the weak one here, _running _away...not able to confront their own turmoil and be in control...be strong. I know what I am going to do...until you really can convince me that you're no longer mine...I _am _going to reclaim you and that's what _you_ need to know."

There was an expression similar to a grimace on Lucius's face. The hand that had been hanging useless when Narcissa had withdrawn her own, snapped back as if he wished to outwardly express how thoroughly he regretted even such brief physical contact. "So be it," he muttered darkly before turning his back on her.

Narcissa did not follow him but stared at his disappearing back with mixed feelings. Lucius was now an active contender in the game and she knew he hated to lose just as much as she.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lucius was a raging wintry blizzard inside. He could have mentally cursed himself for ever giving Narcissa such a gem of truth, seeing the dilemma it would cause...he had never dreamt that it could provide ammunition for her, in such a way. Then again, he had never dreamt that Andromeda could have defected jeopardising their engagement...he had not even considered that as a factor at all. Miscalculation on his part, Lucius thought grimly.

Lucius gave up glaring out the window onto the expansive grounds of Hogwarts and eased himself into a plush armchair in the sixth years' dormitories. But Lucius knew himself too well, he allowed a smirk to grace his lips - he actually did not regret giving the gem to her...as odd as that may seem, or perhaps not too odd considering the fact that Lucius never regretted his decisions. He had been well aware of the risk he was taking when giving her the gem, it was obvious there would be consequences, although he had not known exactly what – he had after all unavoidably observed the affect the gem had on his own mother.

His meeting with Narcissa had failed to reveal anything new; in fact it had only helped to accentuate what he knew already. It was plain now that he could never be with Narcissa, Narcissa's challenge proved that much. She had thought she had hidden it well but her apparent fear of losing him was what had alerted him to this fact. It was so clear to both of them that Lucius had no reason to be with her at all. His marriage to Ganymedra was what benefited him. For debate's sake, if he could choose to be married to Narcissa, what would it ever give him? Disgrace, shame that stained her family name - surely nothing that he needed. Ganymedra was faultless after all...Lucius squeezed his forearm in a vice-like grip.

...she just wasn't Narcissa.

Lucius heard the door of the boy's dormitories open and the trudging footsteps of someone very heavy in build. He turned around in annoyance, he had made it very clear that if anyone else in his year needed to use the dorms and therefore _disturb_ him, they would regret it - but the expression vanished when he saw Antonin Dolohov standing there with a smile on his face that strangely made him uglier than brighten his features. "So...have you thought about it?"

Lucius did not answer immediately but the door opened further to reveal Evan Rosier with a very smug smile on his face and an elevated superiority in the way he held himself. "I've agreed," Evan said meaningfully, his eyes carrying a dangerous glimmer. Lucius was reminded again why he did not trust his so-called best friend. "I will prove myself worthy before this year is out."

"Worthy?" Lucius questioned.

"Then if he deems me capable, I will offer him my services until I will be awarded with the ultimate..." Evan trailed off, his expression of eerie elation.

Lucius, who did not quite understand his bliss, repeated, "...the ultimate...?" in a very sceptical manner

Evan didn't have the time to answer him as Bellatrix flounced into the room, earning a look of disgust from Evan who had been interrupted. It was plain, he only tolerated her as a fellow follower and that the tolerance disguised his patent hatred for her and anyone associated with the Black family - the family that had caused him great scandal.

"The ultimate Lucius!" Bellatrix gushed, evident that she had been bursting to talk to him about her life's passion and more so evident that she had been hiding behind the door, just waiting for Lucius to let them in. Her eyes were glinting with something slightly different to Evan's, something that burned of fanaticism but Lucius did not contradict her and Bellatrix rushed on, "To be included in his _inner circle_," she whispered these words as if they were sacred and gave a delighted twirl, the skirt she had hitched up to be very short fluttered seductively.

"We have talked to him," Dolohov cut in briskly and more business-like. "And he was most pleased, you are from a _very _influential family and therefore he concluded appropriately that if you are to serve him faithfully for four years, you will become a deatheater after that time. Absolute power within five years of your life, your heritage earned you this whilst others would have no certainty and will need to show him faithful service for longer." Dolohov paused, giving Evan a sidewards glance, "We spoke most highly of you and how you are..._capable_," Dolohov continued to glance around, in case others may intrude into the dorm and overhear their discussion, "So do not disappoint us and make us look like fools in front of _him_. You were the one who wanted to find out – you were the one who asked us...so _make _your decision!"

Lucius had been silent but he was not someone who was intimidated by the seventh year. "I will think about it, as I have promised. Do not worry; you will have my answer by tonight. This is not something that can be decided rashly, you have even told me that once I give my word, the other alternative is death. I value my life highly and will not rush my decision."

Dolohov breathed heavily, "Indeed, level-headed Malfoy." He grunted, "But you know of us already...too well - remember, provide an answer that he does not like and then even we cannot guarantee your protection. You are in too deep now."

Lucius nodded, "I understand,"

"Very well," Dolohov gave a jerk of his head before leaving, his big feet shuffling after him. Bellatrix, who had been gazing uniformly at Malfoy but with a dazed expression like a mad woman sprang to her feet, "You haven't seen my Roddy have you?" she suddenly asked, pouting her blood-red lips and making kissy noises with them, "I also promised him some information. He's obviously too young now to be involved like you but it doesn't hurt to prepare him for when he's ready." She made for the door then paused, she faced Lucius before fiddling with her hair, "How do I look?" she asked with girlish breathlessness. Lucius stoically replied, "The same," to which Bellatrix waggled a finger warningly before she too disappeared.

Lucius did not know why it bothered him that Bellatrix was also trying to rope Rodolphus and undoubtedly his twin-like brother Rabastan into this 'recruitment' when they were only a year younger than he was and he himself was serious in joining Antonin and Bellatrix. The Lestranges crup-like devotion to him was perhaps the reason although they would not have such blind loyalty to him if he wasn't what he was, Lucius thought cynically - wealthy and influential.

Her method was what bothered him, Lucius realised with a start. Rodolphus was infatuated with the older girl who he had just recently been betrothed to and Lucius did not dispute the fact that for a young teen the wild, promiscuous Bellatrix would appear exotic and a fantasy come true. Rodolphus however was being deceived, like the many discarded beaus of Bellatrix Black. Rodolphus relied too much on her vows, mistakenly thinking she would care for him as they were seemingly in the 'same boat' for life but although Bellatrix may not be able to discard him, she would use his slavish obsession of her to her advantage until he was broken and forgot, never while she thrived on his misery.

Lucius foresaw it.

"You're hesitating,"

Lucius had been too wrapped up in his thoughts that he had not realised that Evan had not left. "What?"

"You have the dark lord's promise, to let you fight for what is right and gain the power you crave, all within five years! Others would kill for such an honour or do worse and _you_...you are reluctant."

Lucius did not even look at him, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"You're holding back...why is that? You have nothing obstructing you; you have never cared about what other people think of you and I know this is what you have always wanted...you were made for this cause and you know it. So if it's not you...who is it then?"

"What?"

"Who's stopping you?"

"It can't be your parents. You don't give a knut about them."

Lucius guessed a mile away where this was going but just flopped onto his bed in silence and with his wand, shut the hangings around his bed.

"And it can't be because you care about what your betrothed would think about you...since you can't bear Ganymedra..."

"Shut it, Rosier – you have no idea what you're talking about,"

"I think I do," Evan suddenly erupted viciously, "It's that Black girl, Narcissa isn't it? You care about what she would think about you afterwards. If she ever was to find out, whether she can look at you the same way ever again. You want to know what she would say to you right now...you wonder if you think this is the right path...because of her," he paused, breathing heavily but at the same time, Rosier seemed to be absorbing the reality and significance behind his words before he repeated, "because of her..._because of her! _**SAY IT!**"

Lucius heard the incontrollable rage behind Evan Rosier's voice, so irrational that momentarily he was stunned but soon blasted aside the hangings with his wand to see his best friend.

Evan Rosier's eyes were frenzied, "It's that _damned girl_...**why** do you have to think of her...why do you have to care about her...another Black girl? Don't you think that's enough...why do people have to **suffer** for them? Why should you sacrifice so much for them...what makes them so damn **superior - **?"

"That's enough," Lucius said icily, cutting through Evan's sudden torrent of irascible anger. He knew now that his friend was not just talking about Narcissa anymore and that Evan had somehow unwittingly opened up a deeper and more personal hurt within him. Selfishly though, Lucius did not want to see such an emotional, vulnerable side to his friend. He did not want to deal with it.

Lucius' coldness stopped Evan short; making him gasp for air as he had abruptly fell silent in mid-rant. His chest was heaving up and down with the effort and Lucius surveyed him coolly.

"Just to make things clear," Lucius took care to say this evenly, purposely accentuating Evan's discomposure.

"I am not rushing this decision – that is all. No one and nothing else has anything to do with it." The last bit had dissolved into a hiss and Evan's right eyelid flickered in a suppressed flinch.

"I won't see you make a mistake," Evan said finally, "and I will make sure you don't."

"...Get out,"

Lucius did not even register Evan leaving, though he distantly heard the slamming of the door as his mind reeled. Yes, there had been hesitation, which he had not noticed but knew instantly when Evan had pointed it out. There had been something holding him back, making him think the decision through and through and it should have been hard to pinpoint the exact cause of his reluctance. Evan, however, had been able to know exactly and Evan's accusation had Lucius knocked off balance, although it had not been shown to Evan.

It simply could not be true. Evan had been misguided by his strong, prejudiced feelings. Why should he care about what Narcissa Black's thoughts were of him becoming involved in the movement that would change history when he did not even care for the opinion of his soon-to-be wife? She was just an acquaintance now...the very notion was ridiculous.

Lucius could have sighed, there was once a time when he had planned for domestic peace and marital contentment, vowing he would live differently and provide a good example to his children, when he had them. Now, if that was proving to become inaccessible, then he need not compromise the other path – he would soon become a death eater. There was now, nothing holding him back.

* * *

"My Lord, he is honoured to commit himself into your service," Dolohov said in hallowed tones as Bellatrix bowed beside him.

"Usually I would not seek him out but my future _deatheaters_," Lord Voldemort, once who had been known as Tom Marvolo Riddle stressed the particular word and watched Bellatrix shiver in pleasure at the sound, "spoke so highly of him and you did say he was eager but not an incompetent, over-reaching fool."

"Yes my lord," Dolohov affirmed, thoroughly honoured that such a powerful wizard would have held his opinion in esteem, "He is eager, he is truly honoured..."

Voldemort did not reply but acknowledged with a slight tilt of his head, "Yes indeed, I do not take mere students into my service for what is needed for our glorious revival are powerful, experienced wizards...you understand this, that is why you are willing to wait...?"

"Of course my Lord," Dolohov rushed to reassure his master and Bellatrix trilled, "Our life's purpose is to serve you...we have a lifetime to do so, when you see us as fit - "

"Yes, Bella," Voldemort said patiently, "But this Lucius intrigues me...he is a Malfoy and so," he said, making a grand statement, "in five years – he will be in my confidence."

"As my lord sees fit," Dolohov said with his head still bowed.

"But...you came very late with his reply. Did you not relay to him what I have said, in the early morning?"

There was slight hesitation before Dolohov answered, "We did as we were instructed my lord..."

"And...?"

"He was honoured my lord."

"That was not what I was asking Dolohov," Voldemort's voice was dangerously soft, but there was malice dripping from every syllable, "Why the delay?"

"He wished to think my lord," Bellatrix supplied cheerfully, tripping over her feet to get closer to Voldemort. She stopped however when Voldemort held out a waxen hand. "You may approach, Bella."

Bellatrix immediately scrambled to his feet and kissed the hem of his robes.

"Now...did our _fellow friend_ Lucius have to think?"

"Yes my lord...he wanted time. He was hesitant although I am sure this was what he wanted my lord – but there was something else, making him withdraw from us..." she ended her statement with particular relish.

"So he was not honoured," Voldemort said flatly and the temperature in the dungeons fell several degrees as Dolohov cried out, "No my lord! He was honoured to - "

"_Lies_," Voldemort hissed and the sound reverberated off the cold stone walls and made Dolohov fall silent, his body starting to shake as the silence stretched on. Bella only continued to caress the hem of Voldemort's robes lovingly.

"I see your mind Dolohov," Voldemort said, his voice clear and strong and Dolohov cowered even more, "This boy has other ideas...he does not obey me..."

"My lord - "

"_Silence_," Voldemort had a ring which he was stroking lovingly on one hand. A ring that looked crudely made, strangely enough with a large black stone set in it. "His arrogance is astounding...not honoured...he must be _punished_," the word was lashed out which caused Dolohov to grovel, "No! My lord...he will be a valuable asset to your cause - "

"_Silence fool_..." The hissing caused Dolohov to dissolve in whimpering. Voldemort smiled although it only consisted of the corners of his lips twitching upwards and a predatory glimmer to appear in his eyes, "I will accept his service...but he must be taught a lesson. I will show him what absolute loyalty means – for we must know the meaning of the word before we can proceed."

"My lord, your generosity is - "

"But dear Dolohov..." Voldemort drawled, "My generosity ends here tonight – _Crucio!_"

* * *

Lucius was rudely awakened when somebody slapped his face.

"What the - " His eyes narrowed when he saw Bellatrix Black towering over him with a very frightening expression on her face.

"Bella? What in Salazar's name! You can't just - "

"Shut up, you ungrateful slug," Bellatrix spat in response, she was sitting on him with her knees in his chest and the hangings were still shut around his bed. Lucius heard the peaceful shuffling of others still sleeping around him and realised it was still dark. He was an incredible light sleeper, so he wondered how Bellatrix had entered and crept into his bed without him realising but before he could find out how she did so, he noticed how she still had her cloak on and it smelt of dank mustiness that only came from dungeons, and he still saw the grime clinging off the ends.

"Get off me," Lucius rolled over and deliberately tried to knock her off the bed, he also happened to be a very neat and obsessively hygienic, but Bellatrix clung on fiercely, "Shut up, or you'll wake everyone," she managed, easing herself off him when Lucius propped himself up in a sitting position.

"You've been out? This late?" When Bellatrix opened her mouth in alarm to question him, he pointed at her cloak with the obvious tell-tale signs, "Oh ha ha...very clever," she said sarcastically, her worry immediately relieved, "We have been to see him! _Lucius_! We saw the dark lord in _person_ and he is more glorious and magnificent than you can ever imagine."

Lucius noted that if he had been a curious bystander, he could have easily mistaken Bellatrix to have gone and seen a popular wizarding band as her adoring voice pierced through his any remaining desire to sleep. "Where's Dolohov?" Lucius muttered, cutting her off quickly when he thought it odd that Bellatrix had not mentioned Dolohov at all in her delighted recount, "Oh," immediately, her face was transformed into an ugly grimace, "He displeased _him_ and lied to _him_ so he got punished...he is in bed, unconscious. He should be fine in the morning. I stunned him, to make sure he doesn't wake till the morrow."

"You - stunned -?" Lucius stared at the raven-haired girl in disbelief then quickly composed himself, "You do realise, that can be quite lethal..." he drawled, "especially if the said person was already unconscious."

"Whatever," Bellatrix dismissed with a wave of her hand, "He was downright rude – he deserved every instance of pain I gave him but that is not why I came here, straight from our master's lair." She quickly cast some silencing charms before she pulled out something deep within her cloak pocket. When she placed the thin, golden chain in his hand, Lucius stared at it before quickly closing his fist over it, "It's a timeturner,"

"Yes, it is." Bellatrix's eyes gleamed feverishly, "He wishes to see you tomorrow. You don't have much freedom as a quidditch captain so our lord was very considerate. You are to continue with your day as planned then precisely at eleven, you will use the timeturner to be free at midday. You can then use one of the seven secret passages to Hogsmeade to get out of the Three Broomsticks and go to the Hogs Head. In the corner, there will be a hag with a large broad-brimmed hat with black veils hiding her face. Don't go too close or she'll bite but mutter _key_. She'll slide in your pocket a port key. Get out of the Hogs Head then use the port key when you're outside the Shrieking Shack, pretend you're fascinated by that haunted place, you understand? If you sense someone tailing you, abandon plan immediately and later send an owl to me." Bellatrix said all of this very fast and out of the corner of her lips, even though there were charms she had cast around his bed.

"That's all," she said after she was done and leapt off his bed. She waved with her wand, undoing all her incantations at once, "And Lucius," she said, turning back just to give him a mock look of concern, "Do be careful," she sniggered before parting the hangings then silently leaving the room. Lucius guessed she had left that is, although he had not; as much as he had tried, heard her walk across the room or open and close the door.

Lucius draped the time turner over his head but made sure it was tucked up in the inside of his night shirt. He had only to turn the hour-glass dial and he would be riveting through the very fabric of time. He shook his head as he felt amazed, he had only ever seen time turners once in his life and that was in the Ministry of Magic, safely locked away.

He felt the cool metal against his skin and he almost shivered at the delight of having such a treasure, although the delight did not completely block out the ominous and malicious intent behind Bella's lingering warning, "_Do be careful_."

Lucius steeled himself – he would be careful indeed.

* * *

"My lord," Lucius was slightly breathless from the portkey but he kept his composure as he swept a low bow.

He had appeared in a dark room and had no clue about his whereabouts, his heart was thudding with anticipation but although he could feel someone else was in the room with him, he could not see anything but swamping darkness around him.

"Ahh, we finally meet – Lucius Malfoy."

Lucius kept his head bowed as he noted that the sound had carried across from somewhere distant.

"There seems to have been a mistake," the cold voice dragged out the vowel sounds, making them dissolve into malevolent hissing that seemed to come at Lucius from all sides.

Lucius, able to taste the palpable anger surround him did not say anything and was silent although the sheer blistering tone chilled his heart to the core.

"I do not see my followers until they have proven loyalty but for you, Lucius, I have asked for you personally and have even given you a future, but that, I have heard were not appealing to you."

"My lord?"

"Now, you must show your loyalty to me Lucius or otherwise face...death,"

"My lord, forgive me."

"_Silence_...now – show me_...!_"

And Lucius felt white hot pain sear through his head as he bit down on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from screaming.

* * *

Narcissa had first realised it when she had dashed upstairs into the girl's dormitories between the first two sets of classes to touch up on her hair.

Reflected in the mirror, the first thing she realised was a shadow that had crossed into the otherwise usually glittering emerald. A dark, blotch as if somehow ink had been smudged all over it. Narcissa had to stare, but then, it only took a minute for the significance to sink into her. She dropped the brush and in that brief, jerky movement, her hand snagged the necklace, snapping its fine clasp. The locket slipped off her neck and clattered onto the dressing table with a loud clang to sparkle up at her in its splotched finery.

Narcissa felt shock seem to take root in the very core of her being as the dark patch started to grow right in front of her eyes. Narcissa immediately hurried down the stairs, looking around widely in the Slytheirn common room.

She did not find what she was looking for however, she did not even spot a single sixth year let alone a specific one with piercing grey eyes.

Narcissa, who had started to look for Lucius in the beginning, just to reassure herself that she was being foolish and to assuage her curiosity, suddenly increased her pace as she left dungeons in a hurried search. All thoughts of her next class or Europa waiting for her didn't even cross her mind – it had suddenly become a terrified blank of worry. It did not take long though before she had abandoned her controlled walk to break into a run.

She was however almost swamped when a rush of students suddenly exited from a classroom to her right whilst she was walking down the deserted flagstone corridor and Narcissa, feeling an abrupt tightness in her chest became rather frenzied as she grabbed a boy's arm with light blonde hair. But when he turned around, she let go immediately. A strange boy had looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. Narcissa ignored him and hurried on as thin streams of students started to fill the corridors.

Then she saw a sixth year Slytherin and without even realising, ran up and placed herself squarely in front of him. Others would have been panting and out of breath, however Narcissa was like an ice sculpture, her face ashen, "Carter," she said, without a pause, "have you seen Lucius? Where is he?"

Aiden Carter smiled at her, a little confused at the urgency in her voice, "He was just behind me..." he turned around, but when he saw others milling around with no other white blonde head in sight, shrugged. "Oh, I don't know – that was our last class, so maybe he's already gone ahead to the Slytherin common room." He said good-naturedly.

"Right, thanks," Narcissa replied absent-mindedly, disappointed, leaving him at once and turning around, ignoring and not even noticing the slightly dejected look on his face when she did so. Instead, she back-tracked to the Slytherin room, bumping into a lot of people in her sprint. When she had returned to the common room, it was then bustling with sixth years and some other lower years. She still however could not spot that fine blonde head that had always been the first to enter into her sights even in a mass crowd.

But a hand clamped around her arm sharply, making Narcissa whip her head around, annoyed and saw Europa's worried face, inches from her own. "Where have you been?" she asked, "McGonagall's sent me to find you, she's furious – you better come to Transfiguration, what are you still doing here?"

When Narcissa did not move, Europa let her go but still stood stolidly in front of her, "What's going on?"

Narcissa thought she would be wasting time to explain, so with a look that was supposed to let her know not to ask, made her way up to the dormitory rooms again, to quickly take a look at the locket. She would have let out a gasp, if she had not predicted it.

The emerald was entirely black. It would be that way if Lucius was only... "_in danger", _Lucius had said.

Narcissa felt her heart almost stop with this realisation and she made her way back down to the common room then out the dungeon again, not even knowing where she was going. All she could see was the darkness, the smothering colour of the jewel that could almost blind her in panic.

* * *

After hours of wandering, Narcissa realised that she had returned to the same place she had started after going through the library, great hall, hospital wing and any other place she could really go to. She, funnily enough though, had run into empty air and got the wind knocked out of her and heard a lot of swearing before seeing two boys on the floor and a magnificent silver cloak that had slipped off their heads.

"_This_ let you be invisible?" she had asked in awe after she had gotten over the initial surprise whilst a disgruntled James Potter and Sirius Black had glared at her, hurriedly trying to pick up their cloak.

Narcissa had been too deft however and had already tucked the magnificent cloak under her arm as she had understood in that instance that indeed, the cloak had given them instantaneous cover that she had ever seen before. In that moment, Narcissa had thought that this new discovery explained so much as to how Sirius Black, her notorious cousin had been able to pull so many stunts at Hogwarts.

"Give that back Cissy," Sirius had started, frowning as she did not show any signs of returning it.

Narcissa, having wanting to vent her frustration of vain searching, had given them both such blistering stares that even James Potter who seemed to have a lot to say, had hesitated in silence.

"I'll have to give this to the headmaster, Sirius," She had said firmly and after calm consideration, "This artefact has properties that before being reviewed cannot be deemed as safe. You will have it back if Professor Dumbledore sees it to be harmless." Narcissa of course did not voice the fact that she would be able to investigate and find out the properties of the cloak herself for as long as she wished before she did indeed hand it to the headmaster, putting on the guise as a dutiful elder student looking out for the younger pupils.

James Potter's face had screwed up in anger, "The cloak isn't dangerous! My father gave that to me - you can't confiscate artefacts!" but Narcissa had cut him to the quick, "I'm a prefect," she said bluntly, "If you keep challenging me, I will be obliged to also tell the headmaster that you two were both under it in the direction of the kitchens and nowhere near Gryffindor tower during this time,"

James Potter had launched himself forward, trying to wrench the cloak away from her grasp but Narcissa had side-stepped swiftly. Sirius Black had also simultaneously grabbed hold of the back of Potter's shirt to stop him. "Leave it, it's no use telling her – we can get it back later," he had muttered in an undertone when Potter snarled in Narcissa's direction whilst she had just smiled patronisingly.

"You're out of bed too," he had pointed out threateningly, but Narcissa had only smiled ever more sweeter, "As I have already articulated – _I'm a prefect Potter _but even if let's say, I was not so privileged - The Slytherin common room is just over there, by the time you tell anyone, I will be sound asleep in my dormitory, making you look like a complete fool...which you are, I might add."

"I told you, no use...let's go for now," Sirius, again started rapidly whispering when Potter looked like he could hex her.

Narcissa smirked as she reminisced, turning the magnificent cloak in her hands, viciously finding pleasure in such a small victory. She should be grateful perhaps that she had not even caught a glimpse of the caretaker, Argus Filch or his wretched cat Mrs Norris but the fact that although she was sitting outside the Slytherin common room she had not seen anyone come in hung above her head like a dark cloud.

For a long while, she sat there, combating the strong desire to sleep, a bit more easier for her than most people as she stayed up most of the night, starting on work that... Narcissa suddenly realised with a jolt, she had not done and also realised, startled that for once in her life, she had missed out on class.

But these thoughts got pushed away and the thoughts of waiting for Lucius to return to the Slytherin common room focussed her mind again.

It did not take Narcissa too long to realise after turning the silvery cloak in her hands however that the only places that she had not looked for Lucius were the Hogwarts grounds. Sure, it would take her forever, but she had all night. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep if the emerald was still such an ominous colour. And now, Narcissa thought with a stroke of good luck, she now had the means to search the grounds without detection. Narcissa nipped back inside to grab a Slytherin scarf and put on her own cloak before draping the invisibility cloak over herself as out the gothic window, she saw that snow had begun to fall lightly.

Fretting over the footsteps she was making in the freshly fallen snow, Narcissa's breath came out frosted in the air as she stepped out into the bitter cold. The wind had started to pick up pace and howled in her ears. Narcissa did not feel that she was doing the right thing, all she felt was the need to do anything, anything at all to distract her from the feeling of helplessness gnawing at her.

Then she something, far away. A heap of black material that seemed to have collapsed just out of range from the whomping willow. Narcissa looked around quickly to see if there was the gameskeeper roaming around the grounds who was bound to get her into trouble then made her way towards it, rather tentatively at first. She then rushed towards the heap of cloth when she saw it move.

Narcissa crouched down next to Lucius when she heard a groan. She saw the blonde head emerge and she felt such a surge of relief, she was dizzy for a moment but she collected herself as she saw the side of his face, drenched in scarlet blood. The blood was still fresh and was dripping onto the snow. There was a gash above his fine eyebrow and an unsettling grey eye stared up at Narcissa that froze her to the core. It was hostility beyond what she had ever felt before. She faltered in her gesture to help him up from the ground as the snow was beginning to bury him. Childishly, and her voice rather small, Narcissa said, "Oh...should I get Ganymedra?" as if that even mattered in that situation.

But the stare had momentarily stunned Narcissa and had somehow cut her quick. She turned away, ready to bolt from Lucius, who at the moment had seemed so cold...so unattainable but as she took a step, she felt the all too familiar feeling of Lucius's strong grip around her wrist, except this time it was more desperate, more urgent. That was all the invitation she needed, Narcissa immediately turned back and she saw in that moment, Lucius's grey eyes so wide and innocent. The enmity had melted away in an instant and Lucius's eyes had appeared...vulnerable. Something promptly ached within Narcissa as she recognised the look, the one Lucius had possessed when they had been little more than toddlers.

"No...don't, not...her" he shivered, "I want...you – stay with me?" His speech was broken and Narcissa wondered how long he had stayed out in the cold as she saw that his lips were becoming a dark purple.

The words would have meant more to her if Narcissa had not been so worried about him, "I need to get you inside," she said firmly as Lucius's eyes closed in fatigue. In a brave attempt, she slung his arm around her neck and tried to support his weight. What struck her was the fact that he shifted so much of his body weight onto her and rather than her supporting him, it was as if he had collapsed onto her.

It occurred to Narcissa, that she could have used her wand to somehow levitate Lucius a little bit and make it easier on herself...yet she didn't want to. The clean, fresh smell of him and the lean length of his body on hers...the feeling was all too familiar and warming. She could feel his heart beat next to her own, reassuring her that he _did _have a heart after all and his laboured breathing came out in icy puffs in her neck that she found oddly endearing. She pushed these thoughts away though as she concentrated on covering both their ankles from view with the invisibility cloak and made her way towards the castle with Lucius in her arms.

"The prefect's rooms," Lucius muttered when they had entered the castle and Narcissa had tried to get Lucius to the dungeons. Every syllable seemed to cost him great pain so Narcissa did not question him and somehow still wrapping the invisibility cloak around them, pictured where the prefects' bathrooms were.

As soon as they neared the prefect's bathrooms, Narcissa hissed, "Stone Gargoyle," and a hidden door suddenly appeared in the stone wall.

Narcissa helped him get inside. She whole-heartedly agreed that it was the ideal place for Lucius to name in such a situation as it was a more private space. And ultimately designed for comfort, she thought as she looked around the interior fondly.

There were beautiful fur rugs covering the floor and the cosy space was filled with ornate antiques. The richness of the room was what always struck Narcissa the most. The fire was warm and crackling and Narcissa gently put Lucius down in front of the giant fireplace with a mantelpiece beautifully carved from marble. He groaned as he rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. The blood had started to dry but the wound visible on his face, had not closed.

"Just...go to bed," Lucius rasped, "Only tired,"

"Alright, I will" Narcissa agreed, "let me tidy this up though,"

Lucius did not protest like Narcissa expected him to as she carefully placed his head in her lap. She turned his head to the right so that she could look at the crude cut. "_Accio_ _potions bag_!" she muttered, waving her wand.

The simple leather bag that Narcissa was always seen with, slung over her shoulder, shot narrowly through the crack when the door that had appeared by magic, was fading into the stone wall. Narcissa caught it deftly in one hand without even taking her eyes off Lucius's face. Lucius's eyes were clouded with pain but he was still able to perfect a sharp questioning look up at her and Narcissa noted mentally that the specific angle that his face was positioned in accentuated all of Lucius's best features but when startled, realising how dominant this thought was, ignored it at once.

"I don't always spend time in the potions storeroom and not get a little something for myself." Narcissa said dismissively. Lucius would have snorted if he could stop clenching his teeth.

Narcissa had noticed that Lucius had constantly been clutching his side from the time when Narcissa had found him and when he removed his hand to lie on his back, Narcissa saw that that also was stained red in blood. Narcissa had her lips stitched when she felt herself gasp. "Lucius!" she hissed indignant, "Where else are you hurt?"

Lucius did not say anything and Narcissa just let it slide as she firstly attended to the cut on Lucius's face. She had pulled out dittany from the bag to dab it on the wound. Lucius flinched but still remained silent.

"You know," Narcissa said hesitantly, her hand momentarily stopping as the silence started to stretch, with the exception of the soft ticking of the golden clock propped on the mantelpiece; "...you can… tell me if it hurts."

The silence had become so thick and tangible that Narcissa could have sliced it with a knife. She saw Lucius momentarily close his eyes. Narcissa's insides clenched as she realised that it was the first time that Lucius had looked weary. He had always been so unshakable and yet...

When his eyes opened however, they were utterly bleak, "It doesn't," he said, deadened.

…he still was, unshakable.

Narcissa could have thrown the bottle of dittany at Lucius with frustration but she suppressed this urge and resumed mopping up his face as he closed his eyes again. He did not open them again and Narcissa found her subconsciously admiring the smoothness of his skin wiped of dried blood and his fine lashes that swept the hollow above his cheekbones.

When she was satisfied with the elementary cut, she trailed the fingers down his jaw-line, his neck and his toned chest, feeling the athleticism of his long limbs through the silkiness of his travelling robes. Narcissa did not know if Lucius was unconscious at this point but before she could totally come to her senses, her fingers felt something damp. When she withdrew her hand that had wandered down near the top of his stomach, she saw the predicted glistening of red.

Narcissa peered at that exact place that she had stopped and on closer inspection was horrified to see the robes in tatters. She gently pulled away the strips of material to see his skin in the same condition and in ribbons. There were also some ribs that seemed to be broken seeing the altered contour of his chest. Narcissa thought it was safe to say that Lucius was indeed unconscious when she saw the injury and even brought out murtlap essence that she had been saving up for something special and applied it to the cursed gashes whilst she also applied dittany skilfully with her wand.

Somehow, although Narcissa was convinced Lucius had lost consciousness, she strangely saw his face appear more relaxed and to have found a relief. When Narcissa had made all the blood disappear, even the ones soaked in the clothes, she regularly checked on the deep wounds to see the progress. If she did not check continuously, then there could be potential scarring and somehow she could not let that happen. Lucius was supposed to be perfect…in every way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lucius had closed his eyes, worn through every bone with fatigue. When he had opened them, he was not sure how much time had passed but by the absence of the fire that had been crackling in the fireplace and by the warm sunlight filtering in from the windowpanes, he was able to deduce that it was well into the afternoon.

Narcissa was sitting on the armchair nearest to the fireplace. She was reading a book that made Lucius narrow his eyes (Most Potente Potions) but it was not the book that predominantly had his attention. It was her immaculate, upswept hair and flawless porcelain skin that was under his intense scrutiny. The luminous glow that she possessed, convinced Lucius that she had a good night's sleep and her contented, casual reading indicated likewise that she had been about her daily life without so much as a start. His suspicions were confirmed when she paused, laid down the book open on her knees and looked up in the most casual gesture, "Lucius," she said with a graceful smile.

Lucius propped himself up onto his elbows so that his limbs appeared even more elongated and the ivory of his skin peeped through the tattered front of his robes. He looked down at his muscled stomach and saw that the source of all his discomfort was gone – and without a trace too. "Great work," he said looking at Narcissa, "no scarring as well," he added raising a fine eyebrow almost in a contemptuous expression, "just thought you might want to know,"

Narcissa saw a flash of something like disappointment in his eyes but like everything with Lucius, it was completely guarded. Narcissa was slightly confused with what she thought she had seen in his eyes and with what Lucius had said since Narcissa had stayed up the entire night, tending to those wounds but after Lucius had pulled himself up in a sitting position, Narcissa overcame her bewilderment and realised why Lucius seemed ever so slightly bitter – of course, it only made sense if Lucius had failed to notice that she had gone to such lengths to heal him.

Even though as this struck Narcissa, what she could not _understand_ was _why_ he should be bitter even if, just for argument's sake, she had not stayed up the night to tend to him. Come to think of it, she also did not understand why she had indeed done so when she should have just applied dittany then slept, which was the sensible thing to do as she would not have had so much trouble processing what the Potionsmaster Slughorn had said all morning.

"Yes, well" Narcissa said coldly not contradicting his presumption due to self-loathing at herself for putting too much effort into tending Lucius than anything else, "It was late."

When Lucius broke eye contact and hung his head in a resigned manner as if her response was what he had expected, Narcissa felt compelled to say anything to shake him out of that somewhat dejected posture. "You missed your morning classes," she said, hating how she sounded like she was scolding him but for a Straight-A Student like Narcissa, when grappling for an abrupt change-of-topic, school was the first thing that came to mind. Lucius gave a half shrug as if it was of least importance, "Slughorn will believe anything I say and a note from the Head of House will do wonders,"

Narcissa gave a nod in agreement. They both knew that they were dancing around the main subject that was screaming in desperation to be discussed but politely ignored. As an impenetrable silence started to mount, Narcissa finally decided to drop her usual solid reserve and to try and wrestle Lucius's own stone mask from him. "So…where were you?" she said gently and softly, wishing to disarm him.

Narcissa saw that she succeeded when Lucius seemed slightly taken aback. He had obviously expected a much more loud and harsh beginning to the discussion that needed to be had.

"I was meeting somebody." He said, his tone mellow and warm. That encouraged Narcissa as it indicated that he wasn't going to close her off.

Narcissa continued to survey him however, over her book, waiting for him to tell her more. She wasn't going to make it easier for him.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, actually –," When Lucius uttered the name however, there was immense strain that underlined his supposed lightness. "You might have heard of him."

Narcissa's insides however seemed to have twisted painfully at the mention of the notorious Slytherin who had still maintained his notoriety after he had left Hogwarts as a rising dark lord that the likes of Britain had never seen.

"You're toying with me as always, and yet your sense of humour is appalling" Narcissa said, her face devoid of any emotion.

Lucius glanced upwards at her and those grey eyes were again so strictly guarded, Narcissa could have sighed in frustration but just when she thought the discussion was over he said quietly, "I've made my decision."

Narcissa despised how she sounded so strangled, "Not you too…first Bellatrix…" Narcissa could not continue, she thought that if she said too much then she would completely launch into an emotional outburst, releasing all feeling of resentment and helplessness she was feeling…and that was unbecoming. The inability to reach out to him, the inability to influence his decision was stabbing her like thousands of knives - white hot. It was a sensation like panic.

"His principles, the future that he envisions are one which we talk about all the time. He will make it a reality." Lucius said with conviction but without particular enthusiasm which Narcissa had heard border all of Bellatrix's speech whenever it concerned her deity and her life.

Narcissa continued to stare at him, transfixed although her insides were churning. Lucius met her pointed, icy eyes that resembled a cats' before it pounced on its prey and he finally dragged out something that may have been an admission of fear, in the slightest way, "…and he is very powerful." Lucius said and Narcissa saw him swallow subconsciously. "Those who do not join him…will not have a future." Lucius had not even blinked when he impressed the last of what he had said. Narcissa did not either as she attempted to decipher this grain of sincerity that Lucius had presented to her but when she saw something like a shutter fall across those grey eyes, she was disappointed.

Narcissa snapped her book shut, "No, I get it." She said, her lips pursed. "You're attracted to power. I don't fault you, that's just who you are." She threw away her statement as if it did not mean anything to her at all but Lucius somehow was not fooled. This realisation did not have time to take root however as her dismissive tone riled up something within him. It had been the first time that he had entrusted a part of himself to anyone else, even if it was very minimal and he had wished from Narcissa something that he valued - Her _opinion_. Not a front that she put on so that she could stay one step ahead of him both in the emotional and physical plane but her true thoughts on his decision…

But she was silent.

"To want power does not make me a coward," Lucius said finally when Narcissa started to examine her well buffed nails.

Narcissa looked up and the tip of her tongue ran over her upper lip in a challenging gesture. She leaned forwards, like an animal that could smell the desperation and it was not entirely untrue as Lucius was desperate to be able to finally be able to hear from her, her true thoughts. Narcissa seemed to revel in this moment where she had Lucius dangling on a string but she said with an eyebrow raised, "It's time for class."

Lucius could have rolled his eyes if the gesture was not considered beneath him. Instead, he relaxed his shoulders that had been tense when he had strained to listen.

"But I would not suggest you walk around too much," Narcissa said silkily, ignoring his palpable disappointment and irritation. "Your wounds were cursed, they may look fine outwardly but more time is needed for it to completely heal."ff

Lucius realised how business-like her voice was and had to accept that discussion time was over. It was pointless to ask her about her personal thoughts on the matter anymore.

"So, should I go get Ganymedra?" She had said it so naturally and fluently that Lucius should have smelled a trap but he said hastily, "No!"

Narcissa who had risen from the armchair and taken a step towards the door, turned around slowly with a very smug smile on her face, "No?"

Lucius could have smirked at her daring…almost. "No," he said definitely and slowly as if talking to a child. "She is not to know."

"Oh, and why not?" Narcissa said, maliciously, "Why should she not know about the new political circle that you have joined? Why should she not know that she is about to marry a potential _deatheater_," she spat.

"Oh? Is that repulsive to you now?" Lucius asked smoothly, interrupting her just as her voice was rising. Somehow though, he sensed that it wasn't the 'deatheater' part that was annoying her but more saw her cringe when she said 'marry'.

"No, what is repulsive to me is that _I _had to take care of you as if you were an infant," Narcissa rushed on without thinking, "Make your own choices – that is fine…" the words were out of her mouth before she realised what she was saying. When she did, her mind screamed in anguish _No_…but she just could not stop, her lips continued to form those words and more. _I want you to let me know…_

"…Just don't become a hindrance to me…I'm still coming to terms with the fact that I wasted valuable time that I could have put into my OWLS-" _No, that's untrue…_

"- Deal with your own problems…I don't want to deal with it. I don't want to deal with them or you anymore -" _No…come see me, let me take care of you…_

"- I hate you." _I…_

"You've said enough," Lucius said, his voice harder than flint. He stood up, without even flinching although Narcissa could just imagine the pain that the wounds that still had internal healing to do would cause. "You have said enough," he cut through any new thoughts of horror budding in Narcissa's mind. "It won't happen again."

He shook his head before turning his back on her and making his way towards the stone wall entrance.

"Don't turn your back on me - " Narcissa began but Lucius whipped around, his eyes flashing dangerously, "It's not the physical wounds that made me unconscious the other day." He snarled, "The dark lord insisted in probing into my most deep and private thoughts – to my memories and my hopes so that there won't be any room for unpleasant surprises for _him_. I blocked him, I kept him out and to think…I had done that just to keep you to myself."

Lucius had sensed an undercurrent of horror even as Narcissa had been saying all those things that had burst from her but now saw the that same vein of horror openly flood her eyes. He somehow did not feel any vindictive pleasure however at the sight, even though the revelation had been given to purposefully be unkind to her.

All Lucius really felt was the deadened sensation that had first flooded the pit of his stomach when he had witnessed Narcissa's lack of reaction to the plight he had been in and when he had realized its significance. Well, it was evidently so clear now…she did not care, now he did not care that she did not care. They could move on.

"You never said, how was I supposed to kn -" Narcissa had began but before she could finish her indignant, shocked statement, Lucius had already gone.

* * *

"Where were you?" Ganymedra screeched, as soon as she caught sight of Lucius.

Lucius could have repressed the sigh but chose not to when he caught sight of her furious face. The timeturner would have worked flawlessly if it had not been for Voldemort's fierce determination to punish him. He had left too large a time gap.

"It does not concern you." Lucius said sharply. He was trying so hard to move around without cringing. It was well-masked as Ganymedra did not notice a thing.

"You were supposed to meet me in front of the great hall after your class." She said, her expression still sour and getting the attention of everyone in their History of Magic class. Professor Bins did not mind as his droning started regardless. The students, much more entertained with Ganymedra's complaints than the endless Goblin Wars were openly listening into Ganymedra's very loud one-sided conversation. Lucius could tell as quills had stopped moving, heads were turned in their general direction and others were even smiling.

"I was standing outside all alone…" Ganymedra also realising that people were listening, tried to keep her anger under control. "I was sad," she said, with a wounded look, trying to grab hold of his hand. Lucius had been jotting down a crucial fact when she threaded her fingers between his. A line appeared on his page, crossing out some of his neatly written words. Lucius did not make an attempt to suppress his sigh and also openly rolled his eyes – he could have suppressed that crude gesture too "You. Have. Got. To. Stop. Doing. That." Lucius hissed through clenched teeth as he saw the fresh black line, running diagonal across his page taunting him.

Ganymedra's voice became very high pitched "You care more about your stupid parchment than me? You can blot that out but you left me there…all alone…by myself," she started to whine as Lucius did not even spare her a glance. Others around them sniggered but were immediately silenced when Lucius raised a fine brow and shot them a glare.

"So…where were you? Why can't you tell me?" Ganymedra insisted, now pulling at Lucius's sleeve. There was a pause, where Ganymedra untangled her arms and fingers from Lucius and let them drop on her desk loudly and very dramatically. Then, when Lucius was convinced that she had given up and had resulted to quiet sulking, Ganymedra asked in a scandalised whisper that still carried around the room, "You were seeing someone else weren't you?" she said, bringing a hand up to her mouth. "Are you?…you're cheating on me?"

Lucius cursed mentally when he saw more interested heads turn. "Who were you seeing?" Ganymera's voice was becoming more frenzied, "Who is it? The bitch!" Ganymera spat as Lucius did not deny her allegations. She made a horrified noise in her throat when she convinced herself that he had. "It was Narcissa wasn't it? That…" Ganymedra shook her head, trying to search for a word horrible enough to describe the blonde that irked her constantly, "That…bad-blooded, loathsome little - " but she never got to finish as Lucius's anger finally flared, "Shut up, just shut up." He said quietly so that only Ganymedra could hear. The coldness in his voice momentarily silenced her but when she realised what he had said, she was shocked and mortified. "You're defending her? _I'm _your fiancée!" then she did the unthinkable and burst into tears. Very loud, noisy tears.

It was plain to Lucius that the whole class was now staring at them. Professor Binns just continued to read in a monotone but it still did not drown out Ganymedra.

"Ganymedra," Lucius finally said, in a long-suffering tone, "I gave this a chance…but I don't _try _and make things work, everything has to just work for me. I don't make rash decisions but that chance has just expired."

Ganymedra stopped crying immediately to stare at him with eyes that were set wide in her face, "What? Are you dumping me? You c-can't just leave me! We're…engaged!"

Lucius sneered, "Yes…" he agreed slowly, "but then…I don't have to deal with you until we're married. Now if you could," he gestured to a seat that was far away, a very clear suggestion. Ganymedra, whose appalled look of shame had frozen on her face, seemed to have gone numb. She started to pack her things in a robotic way. Lucius guessed that Ganymedra was still having trouble processing what he had said and therefore was just just moving as he indicated to avert the amused stares of everyone in the class.

Lucius smirked, uncaring as he crumpled the parchment that Ganymedra had made him defile and started anew, staring straight ahead at the board.

* * *

Narcissa had been waiting outside the Slytherin dungeons and the strange sensation of nervousness was making the butterflies in her stomach flutter. It was an unfamiliar feeling. Somehow Lucius's confession, if it even was a confession, that she had mattered to him at all and that he had gone out of his way to protect her had somewhat unsettled her. An odd, crushed feeling had erupted when she played reruns of their encounter in the morning and Narcissa identified that to be a combination of regret and remorse…a concept she had never permitted and Narcissa had ruled that an apology was in order. It was the first time that she had ever lost control of what she said. She wielded her words and her beauty, which she was well-aware of, as a weapon. She had not intended even for one of them to slip – so she was going to be graceful, and a lady and apologise for what she had said.

Then, it hit her without any warning. Curly brown hair was slapped against the outside Slytherin dungeon wall and Lucius's head appeared nuzzling the 6th grade Ravenclaw's large, full breasts that were bursting from her unbuttoned shirt. She giggled as she wrapped a leg around Lucius's waist and his hand ran up her smooth skin.

Narcissa felt something prickle at the back of her eyes at the sight but her insides were flooded with ice water, drowning the butterflies that had been there before, distracting her from any other unpleasant sensation that she was feeling.

The ice water then froze when Lucius's grey eye, hazy with pleasure saw Narcissa. Narcissa tried to look very cold and unaffected even as the curly-haired brunette started moaning. She had made a disbelieving, disdainful expression with raised brows and a quick shake of her head. It was obvious that she had been very successful in giving Lucius the aloof, unaffected impression as Lucius just turned his attention back to the woman he was pleasuring and started to tuck his hand up her skirt.

But Narcissa thought she had not made a bolder statement enough that she was completed uninterested so when Aiden Carter strode towards the Slytherin dungeon, clearly trying to get to the common room, Narcissa made her way towards him as if she had been waiting for him the entire time and after wrapping her arms around his neck, did not give him even time to stiffen in surprise before planting a very noisy kiss on his lips.

She heard the moaning from the brunette stop, and the feeling of success hummed in her head pleasantly. Now _that _was a familiar sensation, Narcissa thought happily, unlike something completely intrusive that she had felt a split moment before. She deepened the kiss without a logical thought in her head and was surprised when she felt Aidan respond. That was enough to break the kiss and she scooted away from him, stilling her hand that had been coming up to wipe her mouth. She saw Aidan's face, which also mirrored her surprise but was smiling. "Well," he said slightly awkwardly but in an attractive manner, "Hi to you too." He was obviously stalling and waiting for an explanation but Narcissa did not have one.

Before she replied to Aidan, Narcissa took a good look around and to her relief saw that Lucius and his nameless brunette was gone.

"Uh well…Aiden," she said rather stiltedly, "I need to – think this through…so I'll see you around?"

Again, without giving him much time to respond, Narcissa took off in the opposite direction, calming the blood that was rushing to her head.

* * *

All Narcissa could think about was her first kiss with Lucius. It had been tentative, warm and gentle but at the same time had a wonderful spark that happened with the friction of their lips. Her unplanned, surprise kiss with Aidan had been warm and mellow as well but then, it had lacked that obvious excitement and tight tension. Somehow all she could do was compare the two although it was not feasible to do so. It was not like she was planning on anything with Aidan after all…

"Lucius is not with Ganymedra anymore, he's with another girl – some curly brunette -" Narcissa said lightly to Europa over breakfast the next day.

"Ahh no," Europa said, amused as Narcissa sipped water. "He's still _engaged _to her, he's just not seeing her." Europa was watching with interest at the centre of the Slytherin table where Ganymedra was no longer included. Instead, the girl was sitting with Violet Nott, trying hard not to look resentfully at Lucius.

"Poor thing," Europa said but without really meaning it. Just on cue, the busty brunette that Lucius was apparently seeing walked past the Slytherin table on her way to her own house table. She deliberately walked past Lucius, giving him a sly smile but Europa noted with surprise that Lucius completely ignored her.

"Well, whatever he's doing with that girl, it's not going well." Europa concluded as Narcissa laughed. "You know what I don't get? How can they _stand _being treated like that?"

"Who?" Europa asked, concentrating on her toast.

"Ganymedra and Nameless," Narcissa said dismissively.

"Her name is Eleanor Belluvan – Ravenclaw's chaser"

"Whatever," Narcissa said dispassionately.

"Well," Europa began carefully, "He is the obviously the most attractive, eligible guy here. He's athletic, smart…in short he's perfect…Obviously they would try and make the most if it although the ride's not always smooth - oh and he _does_ have this charm," she said eagerly, after a brief snicker, "that's just so…effortless,"

Narcissa turned her head, "Are _you _interested in him?" She said disgusted to which Europa laughed, "No, I'm just saying how he must look to _others_…you know?"

"_And _he's a really good actor." Narcissa added, rather bitterly as she pushed her water aside. "He says things, making people believe one thing just so they could feel bad about themselves…whilst he does not care _at all_ and is actually thinking something else,"

"Wait…did he say anything to you?" Europa asked, suddenly curious.

"No," Narcissa said at once and so icily that Europa knew not to ask.

"And I kissed Aidan." Narcissa added as an afterthought.

The shock on Europa's face was highly entertaining, "Aidan Carter?" she said, her eyes huge.

Narcissa smiled tightly, "Yeah…it was just. I saw them making out in front of the dungeons so I kissed Aidan, just to get Lucius to stop doing whatever he was doing," she finished delicately.

"So you just kissed Aidan?" Europa asked, disbelief etched in her face, "What are you going to do? This could cause trouble…he's had a crush on you for ages."

"He did?" Narcissa asked, surprised but strangely not interested.

"And I'm guessing you're only doing this so you can get your revenge on Lucius…"

"Well," Narcissa pursed her lips, "I wouldn't put it that way…"

"Still," Europa insisted, "Carter has liked you for ages. This can get messy."

Narcissa gave an elegant one-shoulder shrug, "It does not matter." She said rather cruelly, "What only matters is this – do you think it will work?"

Europa drummed her fingers on her upper lip, "So did it stop? Did Lucius's makeout session stop after you kissed him?"

Narcissa beamed, "Yes,"

"Well then, yeah, I do think it'll work."

"Oh good," Narcissa said smiling. It was official then – she was now dating Aidan Carter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It wasn't right, Narcissa concluded. Narcissa had not even asked Aiden out on a first date, yet Lucius had already moved on to another girl. Narcissa was actually surprised with his choice to parade around Hogwarts – a demure little Gryffindor with straw coloured hair and glasses too big for her face. That was before Narcissa realised that she never saw her speak to him, or speak at all period. Come to think of it, she also noticed how the little Gryffindor girl never bothered him in public as Ganymedra or Eleanor Belluvan had. She just moved like a silent shadow next to him with dark, purple bruises on her neck that even her hideous Gryffindor scarf could not cover.

"Let's go to this place in Hogsmeade…" Aiden began said whilst drawing circles on her hand after one heated session they had spent locked in each other's embrace and after they had landed on the sofa with a nice soft thump.

"Oh yeah?" Narcissa said after a pause.

"My family owns this nice, rustic place…you can't really get into it without knowing someone and an early appointment. Luckily though, for you – I can satisfy both conditions." Aiden breathed into her ear, making it tickle. Narcissa gave a dry chuckle, "That sounds good…"

"How about next weekend?" Aiden asked, his face suddenly hopeful. Narcissa immediately jumped, sensing an opportunity to finally make some progress so that there could be something to show for Lucius, "How about this week?"

"Great," Aiden replied instantly, his eyes kindling shy warmth. He leant in for another kiss but was rudely interrupted when Lucius gave a delicate cough, "I hope I'm not interrupting," he said pointedly and with a highly disdainful, sarcastic tone. "but Professor Slughorn requested to see you."

"Oh?" said Narcissa loftily, making sure that she still had a hand on Aiden's shoulder. "What was it about?"

Lucius pursed his lips and composed his face in a noncommittal expression. "He requested you." He did not elaborate and walked past.

Narcissa's initial surprise at hearing Lucius had evaporated when he had said he had only come to relay a message.

She leaned away from Aiden, "Hey Aiden, I think I need to go." She need not have really explained for Aiden was staring back at her with eyes widened in a very understanding expression. She gave him a quick peck on the check, "I'll definitely see you soon," She slid her legs off the sofa and quickly sprang away from him, eager to detach herself so that she could address the upsetting thoughts in her mind that had sprung up when Lucius had been so cold as ever even though he had seen her often enough with Aiden. Why could she not evoke the same emotion she felt when she saw him with another girl every few weeks or even every few days? All she could do when she saw him with other girls was how she could utterly destroy them – a very strong emotion she was sure and yet, "he requested you," was all he was willing to say as he walked past, when he saw her with another.

She stalked out of common room and quickly pulled out the emerald she had tucked inside her shirt to quickly glance at its brilliant surface. It was still a wonderful green, Narcissa mused as she ran a finger of its hard surface, which indicated that Lucius must care as he loved her…but he was a great actor. Narcissa's lips twisted into a smirk, it was not as if she had not been aware of this before, she reminded herself. Quickly regaining her confidence, Narcissa tucked the pendant away and strode towards the Head of Slytherin House's office.

It took only a few minutes where Narcissa continued without impediment and saw Professor Slughorn, quickly leaving his office but contrary to her expectations, he started to head off into the opposite direction as she neared him. His arms were heavily laden with parchment.

"Excuse me, professor!" Narcissa felt the need to call out as he hurried away from her. In a rush, he turned around and a few pieces stacked on top fluttered to the ground. "Yes Miss Black?" he asked pleasantly enough although the strain on his arms was making him break out into a sweat. The man had surely never had that much exercise in his life, Narcissa deduced although quietly.

"Did you not want to see me?" Narcissa asked just as sweetly but with a hint of impatience at his obliviousness.

The professor however looked completely lost, "Sorry? No, I do not think so." He said, puffing, "You see, I have a very important meeting with Dumbledore right now so – I mean Professor Dumbledore…haha," he trailed off lamely.

Whilst he was talking, the suspicion that had taken root since the professor had expressed his surprise, started to grow and just to confirm this Narcissa asked with a slightly raised brow, "But surely that would mean that you did not ask a certain Lucius Malfoy that you required to see me."

"A certain Luc – oh yes, Lucius Malfoy. Of course not, I have not seen him all day." He said slightly indignantly but gave a hearty laugh when he realized he was frowning too deeply.

"Oh, I see." Narcissa said really quietly and when he heard this, Slughorn looked immensely relieved, "Well then, I have to get going Miss Black. I shall see you during potions."

Narcissa gave a little nod and picked up the fallen bits of paper for the professor who gave a grateful smile before hurrying away. Her sweet smile faded into general disgust however as soon as he was out of sight since the man generally radiated incompetence and Narcissa often could not tolerate such nonsense. Narcissa did not dwell on this thought for long however as she took her time walking back to the common room.

Perhaps Mister Lucius Malfoy could not help but care, Narcissa thought with a twisted smile. The real question was now whether she would use this as ammunition or whether she would just ignore his successful attempt to separate her from Aiden.

Not a chance, Narcissa thought privately – she was not going to miss an opportunity to let Lucius know that it was a gallant attempt even though he must have known she would find out. Plus, recently she had not had the chance to actually talk to him, only occasionally seeing him in the great hall, the common room - he rarely went to the library, which was her usual haunt…Narcissa ran a contemplating finger along her bottom lip. She had missed him, she admitted as she gave an impish smile.

Her roving thoughts had still managed to lead her back to the Slytherin common room. As she had predicted, Lucius wasn't in the common room but somehow, like she had always had, she could sort of sense where he might be. Narcissa liked to think it indicated a potential for her 'inner eye' rather than the fact that she spent most of her time thinking about him, making her hyper-sensitive to his presence.

Wandering in front of a line of classrooms, Narcissa finally did 'run' into him. She had remembered Aiden mentioning a Defense Against the Dark Arts class that he had to go to and since Lucius was in most of his classes, Narcissa had deduced that he would be around the vicinity she was prowling. She had seen the common room milling with sixth years, which meant that the class had already finished, however Lucius had not been there and as her instincts had indicated as she peered into the deserted classroom – Narcissa allowed herself a victory smile, Lucius was still there. He had his back turned to her but his lengthy; white gold locks were not lost upon her. There was a broken ink bottle on the ground and curiously no professor to be seen. Another curiosity was that Lucius, who should have been more concerned with the broken ink bottle, was nonchalantly examining particular dark artifacts lined on a shelf rather than to the mess on the floor.

Narcissa quietly stepped in then shut the door behind her. Lucius turned his head over his shoulder lazily at the sound, his hand still on a strange, spinning device. "I was on my way out," he lied blatantly, his eyes so distant as he turned his attention back to the device he was examining. Narcissa let him admire the device for a while, "Lucius, it's me – you can drop the pretence," she said sweetly, "I know you deliberately broke the bottle so you could stay behind to clean it up or more accurately so, use that as an excuse to take a look at the devices _only for display_. The professors trust you enough to let you stay behind without supervision - you must have been preying on this opportune moment, I'll say, for the entire day." Narcissa finished the last statement with slight pride in her conviction. She was not to be dashed, Lucius dropped his hand, turned around and said pleasantly, "Well yes, that is true – after all, you know what work I do now." There was a flash in those gray eyes.

Narcissa's expression darkened, "I didn't come here to discuss that," she quipped as Lucius smirked, "Oh but I love teasing," he said and in quick moments had covered the distance between them with long, swift strides. Narcissa started to feel slightly self conscious as she saw Lucius's eyes intensely bright on her lips and he even lifted a hand to gently place two fingers on her lower lip as if brush a strand of her hair away and kiss her but he only gently tapped the plumpness, his eyes flickering back to her own, cool blue, "-But I did forget," he said delicately, "it disgusts you – the work I do."

He lowered his hand and ceased to lean in towards her. Narcissa let out the breath she had subconsciously held and furiously tried to regain her fierce demeanor, only Lucius could make her abandon her guard so easily. "Professor Slughorn, did not need to see me -" Narcissa said, getting to the point. "He said he did not see you at all today."

Lucius examined her coolly and Narcissa felt exactly like a dark artifact herself as his expression was so calculating but eventually he said, "My mistake," rather casually and easily. "Is that all?" he raised a brow and whipped out his wand. He gave a wave and the inkwell repaired itself, another wave and the dark puddle of ink was gone. He had not even said a word, Narcissa admired a little distractedly; he must have mastered non-incantations already.

"Lucius," Narcissa said, a little too genuinely as she saw Lucius's attention rivet back to her in an instant, "you wasted my time – again." She was purposely working on his assumption that she had meant what she had said – that taking care of his wound had been a mere chore and she did not want him disturbing her again and she saw Lucius's expression harden and felt strangely satisfied in finally being able to make him angry, "Come all this way to chide me?" he said dangerously soft. When Narcissa did not answer and just gave him a patronising stare, he sighed dramatically, "Well, either way, it did not seem like I was interrupting anything important."

Narcissa did not feel angry at all, only oddly euphoric that despite everything he had put forward, he disliked seeing her with Aiden but played the role of the girl who was in love and had someone interrupt her while she was pursuing that love, so she fired up, "It was _very_ important – Aiden was just asking me to go with him to this restaurant that his family owns."

"And did you accept?" There it was again, a flash.

"Yes," Narcissa said forcefully, then rather taken aback by herself said with a little less emphasis, "of course."

"Yes you know…I was actually going to ask you about Aiden."

His voice was so charming, so mellow that it made her instantly let down her defences, but Narcissa steeled herself.

"Do you even like him?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Narcissa retorted so scathingly that Lucius just raised his brow, "It's not very difficult – it's a yes or a no,"

"Of course I do," Narcissa said quickly, too quickly. Lucius just smirked, and that made Narcissa decide to lay it on thick for the smug bastard, "He's cute, smart, kind, thoughtful, someone _I can talk to_, is _direct_, _relatable_ and overall _considerate_." The last few words, she accentuated, staring directly at him. Narcissa seemed to have succeeded in making Lucius feel a little uncomfortable, as he said, "uhuh," with a strange look on his face.

Then it hit her. Narcissa had an enchanted gem that showed Lucius's heart in all its honesty but Lucius had no such gem. His directness, the fact that he had confronted her about her relationship with Aiden – it all clicked way too fast for Narcissa, but before she could even smile, reveling in this new-found knowledge that Lucius had no guarantee of knowing her true heart, Lucius just helped to confirm this by saying, "Aiden Carter…he's in my quidditch team isn't he?" he let the end trail, implying something sinister.

"Yes?" Narcissa said, her interest piqued, unaware that this in itself was bait that Lucius had thrown at her.

"If he has that much time for his personal life, it clearly indicates to me as his captain that he's not investing enough time for the sake of his house. Things could get quite difficult for him."

Narcissa did not comment on the sheer baselessness of his claim, because as a girl, she was finally able to detect jealousy in his threat and that did not disturb her but in all honesty had to force herself from breaking into a smile. "Whatever you do to him, it's not going to change the way I feel about him," she said, really playing her part.

But her response gave Lucius what he had wanted, the fact that she did not really care about what happened to Aiden rather than reprimand or plead with him not to make it difficult for him slightly confirmed his suspicion that Aiden Carter was yet another accessory for Narcissa, artfully used to stir certain reactions. However, Lucius was determined to completely win this round, he had yet to pull out his trump card – and this temporary reassurance was only his own conclusion, which meant it was not something that was necessarily definite or true.

"Oh, and before you go," he said when Narcissa had spun on her heels to leave after she had made her bravado statement, "I have a letter for you, I had thought about giving this to you in the opportune time but this seems as good as any."

Narcissa had looked curiously back and approached him again, albeit a little cautiously, "A letter?"

"Someone asked me to pass it to you."

"Who?" Narcissa took the letter from Lucius and tentatively opened it, the parchment smelt a little of the sea but she saw the loopy writing and immediately knew who it was – and before she could help herself, she felt the tears well up and verge on spilling across her face. She looked up and through hastily blinking tears, she saw Lucius's face and although she didn't want to believe it, all she could feel was that he had orchestrated the whole thing, down to the fact that she was standing in front of him, blinking away the tears.

She suddenly felt the whole situation suffocating, which she needed to extract herself from. She walked out, without looking back and when she was outside, made sure the door was closed tightly behind her, before she let the tears flow freely.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Narcissa did not need to walk too far from the classroom before she was in the deserted courtyard of the Hogwarts castle. She could distantly hear the chatter float down from within the castle but thankfully it was only a quiet murmur. She walked slowly over to a stone bench and she realised that even though it had not snowed that day, there was still a layer of powdered ice on the seat. It chilled her bones as she sat on it; her attire was not suitable for going outside as she had not prepared for it but she liked being out in the bitter cold, a sense of numbness was pervading through her body and it matched the numbness that was spreading through her. Whilst she had walked outside, she had read the letter, it had been very short.

_My dearest, youngest sister_

_I entrusted this letter to Lucius because he was the only one who I thought would make sure this letter reached you. I am certain you are aware that mother and father checks your mails and if I ever attempted to correspond through Bella, she would have killed my owl; destroying the letter would not have been enough for Bella._

_I miss you so much. I do not regret my decision and although it would be hard for you to understand, am rather glad I am not considered a Black anymore. I would rather live as a person than a Black and if I do not have to see those who were perfectly fine with me being unhappy for the rest of my life then so be it. And I was unhappy Narcissa. My only lingering thought in that house is for you. You are different Narcissa and you were mine to protect and I disappointed you. I was supposed to always be there for you and now I cannot even send you word to attempt to explain myself._

_It may be difficult to understand but later in your life, you might need these words from me – It's alright for you to be you, Narcissa not just Narcissa Black. There is a time where you realise being a person will be more important than any name attached to you. I am writing now to let you know that. I will not be able to write for a while but I admit, as your sister – I did sacrifice you for my own happiness. _

_But I want to ask you to forgive your selfish sister; it will mean everything to me._

_Always know that I love you_

_-Andromeda Tonks_

Cryptic, useless and selfish. Narcissa crumpled the letter in her hands, after years of silence and that was all Andromeda was able to write. She even signed her name as Andromeda Tonks, further distancing herself from her and flaunting what she had done. No words attempting to explain herself, that she was insane that she was impulsive to the extreme, and not even an inkling of understanding for all the pain she would put Narcissa through and cause even now, by writing such a ridiculous letter. The tears froze instantly on her face as powder and the cold started making Narcissa's nose run. Narcissa sniffed, took out her wand and levitated the crumpled ball of parchment. She set fire to it, watching it burn in a fiery ball, giving her temporary warmth then watched blankly as the ashes were swept away with the fierce wind that had picked up outside in the deserted courtyard. It was too bad that the words that Andromeda had written were seared into her brain though, she had somehow hungrily memorised the letter, word for word. Detesting herself, Narcissa kicked off the snow that had started to fall and gather on her shoes. She felt the light crystals weigh up on her hair and pile on her shoulders and her lap but then after a while, she gave up trying to brush them off. They were persistent and although she was freezing, Narcissa did not care. She somehow did not care if she was to die out there, she always knew that if she was to die, she would do so cold and lonely, that was how she had lived out most of her life after all.

Narcissa was staring into her lap, just watching the blanket of snow build up and her vision start to grow hazy. Her mind was blank, her expression devoid of any emotion – entrapped.

Then emerging out of her fog-induced sight was suddenly someone looming over her. She could not react fast enough. A slim hand appeared to dust the snow off her, firmly but tenderly. Then suddenly warmth started to erupt over her shoulders as a fur cloak was draped over her shoulders and tightly wrapped all around her. It was long and it came down to cover her legs as well. It had that delicious sense of warmth that indicated it had been pre-heated by somebody else's body and subconsciously Narcissa found that she started to use her hands to cling onto it. Then, an equally warmed-up green and silver scarf came down from over her head and wrapped around her neck, all the way up to her checks and lips so that her face started to feel that warmth as well, a few gentle touches and her hair was pulled out from underneath the confines of the scarf. Then a slight thud as that person sat down beside her, slung an arm around her shoulders and pushed her towards his hard but warm chest so that she had no choice but to lean on him.

* * *

When Narcissa came to her senses, she was near the fire; it was incredibly warm although the Slytherin dungeons were known for its coldness and gloominess. When she could focus, she saw Aiden's worried face as he was kneeling near her; behind her was a crowd of worried people. She vaguely saw Europa with them.

"Are you okay?" Aiden asked desperately whilst Narcissa looked incredibly confused. Narcissa attempted to sit up as Aiden hurriedly helped her.

"I'm fine," she smiled weakly at which Aiden attempted to smile, relief flooding his face, "We were going to, if you weren't going to respond, to call Professor Slughorn…but,"

"I'm okay," Narcissa repeated, the smile frozen on her face. There was no need to make it into a whole spectacle, she thought annoyed and she hated to think that she had a whole group of people scrutinising her when Narcissa had not been able to compose herself. Europa, not able to hover around anymore came forwards and collapsed onto her, arms tightly around her, "We were so worried! You weren't moving and we were calling you repeatedly."

"Europa, I'm fine," Narcissa emphasised, trying to get her friend off her and now highly embarrassed. The on-looking crowd, convinced she was fine, all gave her relieved smiles, some, little pats on her back before dispersing.

Out of the corner of Narcissa's eyes, she had seen Lucius, who had been by himself, leaning on a wall furthest away, just surveying her with cool eyes but when he had seen her get up, he had uncrossed his arms and with a last intense stare had disappeared so quickly that Narcissa had to question whether she had seen correctly. No, she had seen correctly Narcissa reassured herself because she distinctly remembered him in outdoor finery and if it would have been a figment of her imagination; Lucius would not have been dressed that distinctly.

When Europa had made sure she had a cup of hot cocoa to drink and given Narcissa some space, Narcissa saw Aiden's bright, hopeful face. Suddenly she recalled the cloak, the scarf and the warmth she had felt when Aiden had taken care of her when she had been outside in the courtyard. She was beginning to recall what had happened, "Umm, thanks Aiden." Narcissa managed, not able to meet his eyes since she had only begun dating him on account of her ulterior motives. But she finally lifted her head to see his deep blue eyes and golden hair with a fringe that fell into them and suddenly something hot flooded her chest and Narcissa felt the urge to suddenly embrace him.

She pitched into his chest, catching him off-guard and held him tightly. Aiden was surprised but returned it, he buried his face in her hair but all the while – it did not feel right and it wasn't the feeling that she had somehow subconsciously remembered out in the courtyard. Still, when they broke apart Aiden said, "That's alright, no need to thank me."

Somehow reassured that Aiden was the one who had helped her out in her moment of upmost need, Narcissa began to see him differently. Aiden had always been handsome but Narcissa felt herself blushing when she looked at those handsome features rather than glance with indifference as she had before. For the first time since she had laid eyes on him, Narcissa truly appreciated how understanding and how open his sapphire blue eyes were and for the first time in her life, she wanted to explain to him and tell him first what had happened, even though he had not enquired.

"I don't really remember what I was doing," she said quietly, "and somehow, strangely that's what I wanted, to not remember…" she trailed off, feeling a bit foolish but when she looked at Aiden again, she saw the patience that was always there. She had always been impatient with this particular doleful look but in that split moment, she loved him for it.

"I know what you mean," Aiden said quietly, "sometimes…you need a little bit of peace - but next time make sure you have something decent on when you're outside," he said, still worried.

"I will," Narcissa promised and she saw his whole face light up and she leaned in for a light kiss. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in towards him, "I was so worried," he said quietly, "don't ever do that to me again,"

But all Narcissa could think about was how the feeling was too different to the one she had previously experienced. It wasn't right…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It wasn't long before Professor McGonagall finally caught up with her with Narcissa's absence in her Transfigurations class.

"Detention Miss Black," Professor McGonagall said firmly, "Personally I am very disappointed. I would never have expected it from you. You would know that your OWLs are fast approaching and lessons are essential, _essential_ for your success."

"There was an emergency," Narcissa said coolly, she did not particularly like Professor McGonagall who preached fairness and strictness but only used that as a guise to favour her own house.

"Oh?" the professor who had not expected Narcissa to reply said this rather sharply.

"Yes," Narcissa said, "It was a matter that had everything to do with securing my future – I believe that is sufficient enough to forsake a class." Narcissa knew she was pushing it but somehow she was very proud with being able to save Lucius and this also was a fact that no matter how Lucius wished to torment her in this game they were both engaged in, he could not ignore – he owed her one.

"Your _OWLs _are a means of securing your future Miss Black," McGonagall said in a no-nonsense manner, "What other commitments you may have had -"

"Commitments?" Narcissa interrupted, "then how about a commitment from birth?" she said sarcastically, "As a daughter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, you would know that my future lies solely on securing a respectable, pureblood marriage and an emergency arose regarding those affairs."

McGonagall's eyes widened in disbelief, "You are not telling me that the scant rumours throughout the school that people still believed in such things is actually true? Is this what you believe in Miss Black?"

"It is our way of life!" Narcissa said, shocked that Professor McGonagall would blatantly show her disapproval towards tradition.

"Come now," Professor McGonagall said, seeing that she had upset Narcissa, "A bright, intelligent girl such as yourself need not be tied down by -"

"I would not expect you to understand," Narcissa cut through stony-faced, "about my birthright."

Both stared at each other in silence, testing each other's resolve then Professor McGonagall said crisply, "Detention in the trophy-room at eight. The caretaker will instruct you. You will not require your wand."

* * *

Narcissa could not believe that she had to listen to the likes of Argus Filch, the caretaker. At one glance, she could tell he was a squib, why else would he be living such a miserable life? She could barely bring herself to nod to show that she had understood. There was a bucket full of polish, dirty rags and many trophies that were all piled up unceremoniously for her to polish. The caretaker had left, and rather relieved at that as she had viewed him like a bug she had wished to squash.

The trophy room was eerily quiet since he had shuffled off and Narcissa could not bring herself to crouch pathetically and pick up the rag. Even servants at her home would not be subject to such shame, Narcissa thought furiously. This was surely work for…house elves! She picked up the rag gingerly and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up in disgust. She grasped it in a sudden surge of determination and dipped it in the polish. It looked immensely greasy but Narcissa tried not to think about it and picked up a small token and started rub it in little circles. She was thoroughly glad that no one would see her in such a state.

Then, as if to mock her grateful heart, she heard the door creak open and someone walk in. The trophy room was very dark and the door that was thrown open let in a sliver of bright warm light. She heard the footsteps and mentally could have cursed when she recognised them. She could not help herself and looked up to confirm her worst fear and openly sighed when she saw Lucius standing there. There was a small smile on his face and oddly enough it made his face appear so beautiful – Narcissa did not realise that she had been staring. It's just, she had always wondered how Lucius could have been born with such aristocratic features so that even if his last name had not been a complete give-away, people would just know in an instance that he was nobility. Then Narcissa was reminded that she was angry with him.

"What do you want?" she demanded before he could speak. Lucius did not say anything to her immediately but instead crouched down next to her. He rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt and picked up another rag that was in the bucket. He expertly dipped it in the polish and picked up the largest shield in the pile and began working on it. Somehow his actions spoke louder than his words but Narcissa was unimpressed.

"It seems I'm indebted to you in many ways," he said quietly, an almost musing tone, "So I have just come to settle the account."

"I see," Narcissa said, trying to keep the bitterness from her voice, "Strictly business because you don't want to owe me anything."

"In a manner of speaking, I guess it's not far from the truth." Lucius conceded but his light tone sounded like he was making fun of her.

"I don't need your help, Lucius." Narcissa said and to emphasise her point, she slammed down the completely polished trinket next to her fiercely.

Narcissa could feel the smile that was breaking out across Lucius's face.

"I actually came to talk to you about something," he began, a little hesitantly.

Narcissa remembered how he had cornered her last time with Andromeda's stupid excuse of an explanation, "If it's about the letter, you very well know how I felt -"

She stopped mid-sentence in shock. Lucius had dropped the rag he was holding and had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. She thought her heart had stopped as she felt his lips kiss the top of her head. Lucius sighed against her hair, "No, I don't – that's the problem Narcissa. I don't know how you felt. I want you to tell me, I don't want to guess – I want to know if you're alright."

Narcissa felt completely overwhelmed and to a degree tricked. He was obviously using her slavish devotion to him for his advantage. He was probably well aware of the effect his strong, wiry arms, his warm firm chest and the sound of his heart had on her and in that instance she also realised startlingly that the sensation was very familiar. The scene in the courtyard from before flashed before her eyes in a second and realised heart-wrenchingly that it was Lucius who had saved her from herself, not Aiden. Of course, it was so glaringly obvious now – not that she should be grateful however that he had managed to reach out to her when he had trapped her in the first place with that letter.

"Don't lie," she hissed, although she was still in his embrace, her face still firmly hidden under his chin and in moments she was entirely glad that she had as tears start to slide down her cheeks. "You knew how I would react – you vied for that moment, you wanted to make me appear defenceless, stripped, in front of you…w-well you should be glad…y-you got your wish…" she could not continue as she felt herself taste the saltiness of tears now streaming uncontrollable and staining the front of Lucius's shirt but he did not let her go. "You're right," he said and to Narcissa, he sounded immensely cruel, "I knew you would be affected," he admitted, "and I aimed for that – but I did not know how and why."

Narcissa broke away from his embrace, she did not care now that Lucius was looking at her tear-stained face, she was as enraged as a trapped animal, "Don't play coy with me," she spat, "you were there with me through all of it – when my sister's scandalous news were splattered over every magazine, from respectable newspapers to the Quibbler. You were there the whole time, when there were whispers at school and pointing fingers– you saw me live through the chaos, unresponsive, like a ghost. You stayed at our mansion, held my hand when father stormed home in some unholy hour of the night to blast her off our tapestry. You knew exactly how it would affect me when I saw that letter -"

"No," Lucius said, somehow appearing angry himself, "because the whole time I was there – not once did you show that you had cared for her," he paused to make sure that in this instance, it was completely relevant, "I had not known that you…l-loved her."

Narcissa was robbed of words.

"I don't want you to speak," Lucius said suddenly when he saw that Narcissa did not know what to say to that and was wrestling with the onslaught of confusion his words had triggered. He did not want her to be lost in her own thoughts and make things complicated. He did not want to fight with her anymore. He was worn out and he had deeply hurt her and it hurt him to hurt her. He had seen it after she had walked out of the classroom with the letter clutched in her hand like a person who had received the dementor's kiss. He had watched her as she almost let herself freeze to death. He had wanted to reach out to her then and there but then Aiden had gotten in his way.

Now, he just wanted to show her, that he was sorry.

Lucius closed the distance between them and gathered her in his arms again. "Shhh," he said when he felt through his shirt that Narcissa was crying again. She wasn't making a sound but Lucius was sure that that was the next step – he would take it slow. This was unfamiliar territory for the both of them. "It's okay, it's okay."

They just stayed like that for a few minutes before Narcissa pulled away gently, quickly rubbing her eyes and her face with the ends of her sleeves. She did not meet his eyes whilst she did this but Lucius could not help but fix his gaze on her. Perhaps he was making a mistake, Lucius wondered, by coming. He had heard that she had detention and realising that it had been because of him, he had initially come to help her as well as provide her any comfort after he had seen such a frightening reaction to the letter he had delivered. At the same time, he knew how dangerous it was. She might get the wrong idea, that he can do anything about his engagement to Ganymedra, that it was an admittance of his feelings for her…rather than comfort, he may just succeed in confusing her even more – giving her false hope for what she wanted to transpire between them and if she later was to think that he had led her on purposely, she would perhaps be more hurt than the hurt he could ever give had he continued to be unkind to her but Lucius ignored these good reasonings. What reassured him was that Narcissa's face looked much more peaceful now and if later he was punished cruelly for this lapse of judgement, it would have been worth it.

"You want something else from me," Narcissa mumbled, still unable to meet his eyes.

Lucius thought suddenly how sad it was that she could not trust him but he himself was too used to the game, "As I said, I've come to even our score."

Narcissa almost bristled at this suggestion, "You caused this and providing a quick-fix solution is _not_ the same as to how Itreated your wounds." She said indignantly.

"We will consider it that I am still indebted to you then," Lucius said rather easily. He did not want to argue with her. He picked up his rag again and continued polishing. Narcissa also followed his example and wordlessly picked up another trinket.

Then she felt something cold smear her cheek and saw Lucius's outstretched fingertip inches from her face. "Lucius!" she said shocked as she felt a line of grease on her face but Narcissa could not help herself – she laughed. The tinkling sound rebounded from every corner in that dark room and she threw the rag at him to which Lucius just smiled in response – and although Narcissa had been accustomed all her life to seeing Lucius's cold, guarded face, his smiling face was as if – it was meant to be.

* * *

When Lucius and Narcissa had arrived back to the Slytherin common room, somehow finding a way to work together to finish polishing the trophies by midnight, Aiden was waiting for Narcissa by the fire. Lucius had previously had a hand on Narcissa's arm but Narcissa wrenched it away at the sight of her boyfriend.

"Narcissa," Aiden said, delight stealing over his features, "Hey Lucius," he also greeted, watching him with a friendliness that was always there for everyone but even though Aiden was appearing as though he did not care in the least that the two were together, this late at night, it was clear that there was a tinge of suspicion in the way he surveyed Lucius.

"Aiden," Lucius acknowledged, albeit a little stiffly, Narcissa noted. "Well, I'm going to call it a night," he said silkily when he saw that Narcissa appeared uncomfortable. He brushed past her and somehow, Narcissa got the feeling that whatever happened in the trophy room had not taken place at all and she was back to square 1 with Lucius – she was back to playing the game.

"Aiden," she said wearily as he immediately came over to hug her. The arms that enveloped her were warm, Narcissa admitted, but somehow it lacked the ability to make her heart stop.

"I was looking for you," Aiden said, sitting in an armchair and Narcissa habitually placed herself on his knee. "What were you doing with Lucius?" there was hesitancy in what he asked but Narcissa was quick to brush away his worries before they could even take root, "We had detention together," she said, not caring for her Perfect Straight A Student image being ruined for as she had reiterated to Professor McGonagall, that wasn't what was most important to her.

"Oh," Aiden sounded incredibly relieved, there was brief silence before Aiden suddenly remembered something, "Oh, that's right, I was meaning to tell you - we're booked in for this Saturday."

"Saturday?" Narcissa asked, suddenly alert, "What's this Saturday?"

"Just dinner at the Terrace Green," Aiden Carter said smoothly, waiting for Narcissa to appear impressed but she was merely pleasantly surprised, "the place that your parents own was the Terrace Green?" she asked. Aiden mistook her tone to be admiring, "Yes," he said, pleased, "And you _are _free on Saturday aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes," Narcissa said, trying hard not to sound tired but enthused.

"Lovely," Aiden leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Hmm?" Narcissa did not catch what he was referring to, her arms ached and her head spun slightly.

"You are," Aiden said, planting another kiss, "You look – lovely."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, just letting you know I'm alive and now it's the holidays, have written like crazy. Have up to chapter 13 all written. Hit that purple blue button many sweet times and they will be online before long**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"This is very…nice," Narcissa said, she tried hard not to choke on her food when she saw Lucius walk in with a redeemed Ganymedra, wreathed in smiles.

"Oh, I'm glad," Aiden said and Narcissa tried to focus her attention on how it rather was very nice. They were in a private corner that was overlooking a beautiful racecourse. There were immaculate white modern seats on a raised glass dias. There were silver suspended indoor waterfalls that were cascading down merrily behind her and Aiden, providing them with extra privacy but still Narcissa managed to spot the Malfoy. She tried hard not to appear disturbed.

"Yes, I like the food here."

Aiden smiled, "We've owned Terrace Green for generations but this is the first time where we've had such a special guest,"

Narcissa was strangely flattered by this for she was well aware that many wizarding celebrities dined there so even though she hardly ate anything, she cut herself a tiny morsel for herself and popped it in her mouth under Aiden's anticipating gaze.

She regretted that almost immediately when out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Lucius with Ganymedra on his arm had started walking towards them. She had seen with curiosity that he had stopped beforehand to talk to the man who was in charge of the reservation list. Narcissa had not been able to subtly hear the exchange between them but had covertly noted that Ganymedra's smile had stretched into a wide grin after Lucius had thrown his head back in laughter, a hand resting on the man's arm who equally looked pleased to see him.

"Did you know," Aiden started tentatively, unaware that Narcissa was absent-mindedly picking at her food, "I-I've always wanted to take you here. It's -"

Narcissa's heart sank when she realised that Lucius and Ganymedra had stopped short of their table.

"I'm afraid, that's our reservation," Ganymedra high-pitched voice cut through Aiden without giving him a chance to finish. Aiden stopped short.

Narcissa tried to disguise her shock with a drawn up face of annoyance but Aiden had little practice, and so just stared up, not really understanding what she was saying, "I don't think so," he said, after the words had begun to sink in a little, "I'm sorry but I asked my parents to reserve this table for us," he indicated to Narcissa gently, "so…you are probably mistaken."

"We have just spoken to Baynard," Lucius said calmly, Narcissa presumed it was the man that Lucius had been chatting to moments before as if they had been best of friends, "And I can assure you that there is no mistake…perhaps _you _are mistaken?"

Aiden looked puzzled, "No, I can't be mistaken – you see, my family owns this restaurant." He did not say it to brag, Narcissa knew, the information had sort of been strangled out of him by the tension that was beginning to mount between them.

Narcissa hated to hear the triumphant edge in Lucius's voice as he pounced at once on Aiden's statement, "Why, not since yesterday evening I believe."

Aiden's face blanched visibly.

"I think the term is 'under new management'. _My _family owns the restaurant now so I guess, it is your mistake."

When Aiden did not respond due to immense disbelief, Lucius acted as if he did not notice, "But it's not like we're strangers," he said in a manner which was supposed to seem like good will, "I'm sure we can share the table – there's plenty of room." He spoke over Ganymedra's indignant squeak.

Narcissa dropped her fork on her plate with a loud clatter. All three pairs of eyes immediately focussed on her as she stood up.

"No, we were just leaving," she said, her gaze as hard as a diamond when she glared at Lucius, she did not even acknowledge Ganymedra's presence, "I'm sure you will enjoy yourselves, just as much as we did." She said the last part with some relish, hoping to make Ganymedra squirm, which she did a little.

Aiden, who had never in the past had to think quickly to preserve his dignity, was grateful for Narcissa for being able to provide a plausible exit from such an embarrassing scene. He recovered remarkably. He leapt to his feet, walked over to Narcissa, offered his arm to her. They were both able to leave without turning back although Aiden made straight for Baynard who was nonchalantly running an expensive-looking pen over his knuckles. Narcissa tried to distance herself as Aiden approached the man and felt most certainly a pair of grey eyes drinking in the scene of humiliation from behind her.

"Baynard," Aiden whispered urgently as the man shot him a reproachful look. "I had the reservation; you even led us to our table. Why is it that it's been double-booked."

"It has not been double-booked, Mr Carter," Baynard said, adopting a look of woe unconvincingly, "I wasn't aware that the reservation was cancelled until Mr Malfoy prompted me to look at the database."

"Cancelled? Why would it be cancelled?" Aiden asked desperately

"I would not have a clue sir, but priorities have changed in short while management has switched sir. Drastically," he gave a very dramatic sigh as Aiden muttered confused, "Management?"

"A lot of people have been moved up or dropped sir, on the list. I actually do not have a clue as to why though." He trailed off delicately and fixed Aiden with a look that clearly indicated that the conversation was over and that he should leave.

Aiden realised also that it was pointless to find out solid facts through Baynard. "I-if that's the best you can do..." The eagerness to question him evaporated at once and when Narcissa accompanied him outside, she felt Aiden shake as they strode out onto the street.

"That git," he exploded as soon as they had walked a fair deal, both unable to look at each other and the silence had stretched between them. "Why in Salazar's name would he-" Aiden stopped short shaking his head. "And the things he said, that it was _his _restaurant, all this nonsense about being under new management - " he trailed off in disbelief.

"But is it true?" Narcissa asked quietly, her eyes were still on the ground as they continued walking fast-paced.

"No!" Aiden burst out but then, "I mean…I don't know. I haven't written to my parents recently," He sighed, "this can't be happening…"

Narcissa silently agreed with him.

"I've been meaning to ask this," Aiden suddenly said, "Is there something going on between you and Lucius?" he asked with a sense of urgency. Narcissa was forced to look into his eyes and saw how anxious he was.

"Yes," she said with a grim smile on her face, "but definitely nothing good," she elaborated humourlessly.

Aiden's mouth forced a little 'o'. "That…would make sense," he said stiltedly. Narcissa just walked on silently.

Still feeling slightly embarrassed and awkward about the whole situation that they had endured, they did not talk much from thereon.

When they had returned to the castle, Aiden hastily excused himself and Narcissa could tell even as he gave her a light kiss that his mind was already preoccupied with plans to send his parents an owl to confirm whether the disturbing news Lucius had relayed was indeed true.

"Yes, I'll see you later," she said, slightly disappointed that Aiden could be swayed so much just by one of Lucius's stunt. Perhaps she had expected too much from him by expecting some spontaneity? Was it foolish to imagine Aiden to take her out somewhere else although they had been dispatched so unceremoniously from the last? He could have entertained her some other way… made sure she had fun. But as if cold water had doused his will, they had just returned to the castle, dampened.

Narcissa rubbed her temples, she should be more understanding. The restaurant had meant everything to Aiden and his family, she could tell – the news was perhaps more devastating to him than how she perceived it. And she was perhaps just focussing on the little things that did not even matter by trying to make them into his 'flaws' – and in truth Narcissa knew why that was. She was just trying to distract herself from how she had found Lucius exuding so much power incredibly sexy and to remind herself that he had ruined her dinner.

* * *

"Oh that was very well done," Narcissa snapped, thumping the tower of books she had in her arms down right next to where Lucius Malfoy was studying in the library. It made his ink bottle jump and his quill quiver but he did not look up. Narcissa had wondered whether she really wanted to turn the library, her safe haven that was untouched from the game they were playing into a battlefield of cross words but thought inevitably yes, because the library was one of the few places where Lucius appeared without his entourage.

"I know it was." Lucius muttered although at that stage he probably had no clue as to what she was talking about. Narcissa unpacked her things and sat down next to him, she did not talk as she began to take down some books from the tower she made and open them to relevant pages. She lay them down in a semi-circle formation around her piece of parchment that would be her essay. She feint-read some sentences from the book to give Lucius the time to guess what she had referred to, "So I hope that the rest of your day went well with Aiden," he eventually drawled, "I would hate to think that our little misunderstanding may have affected you even a little,"

Narcissa marvelled at how fantastic Lucius was at forming a barb, "It went wonderfully – it may have been a _slight impediment_," she lied, adopting a dreamy tone whilst watching him carefully but Lucius was still intent on scratching away on his piece of parchment. "But he's so spontaneous and just, well, amazing,"

She watched as his fingers tightened around his quill with glee.

"But I'll have you know Lucius, you can play this game with me – but you are not to touch Aiden," Narcissa snapped a book shut when she realised it was a book with irrelevant content, "That was no way to break the news to him – I can take care of myself but you have no right to hurt those that I care about." Narcissa grabbed his hand so that Lucius would listen to what she was saying. When their eyes met, she knew that he had been listening intently and although there was something like surprise in his eyes, it wasn't pure – it seemed that he had already guessed a few things to what she would say and what she had said was one of them.

"Those who you care about?" he said, a fleeting grin crossing his face – oddly enough, it wasn't a nasty one although he said, "Watch me" and rose to her challenge.

* * *

"That's it, I've had enough," Aiden said one evening as Narcissa was quietly reading a book in the common room. He had trudged in after Quidditch practice that Lucius had decided to hold whilst it was snowing and although the rest of the quidditch team had returned rather promptly, Aiden had been the last to return.

Narcissa put down her book, startled, "What do you mean?" she referred more to his outburst rather than the reason for his outburst, for she had seen this coming a mile away but decided to let Aiden explain.

Aiden threw down the cards he had been shuffling, readying them so that he could play a game with her. "I'm resigning from the team, there is no reason why I should stay when all he wants, clearly is to drop me."

Narcissa carefully gathered the deck of cards in her hands, "Did he say he wanted to drop you?"

"He made it very clear, just then, he wasn't happy enough to criticise and exaggerate the most insignificant mistakes in front of the whole team so he pulled me aside and warned me that if I did not improve, he'll have no choice but to replace me." Aiden accepted the cards Narcissa dealt him but his mind was roving elsewhere.

"And this private lecture session with him, it's already something like the fifth time. I've had it – I don't know what his problem is but if he wants me gone, I'm gone." He lay down his first card before sighing dejectedly.

"But you can't," Narcissa said as a way of appeasing him, "You're our best chaser!" she put down her own card.

"Well, try telling him that," Aiden slapped another card down.

"And you love quidditch,"

"Well I did before he started to hate me and turned it into living hell,"

"That's a Trickster Card, you have to take three cards honey," Narcissa indicated.

"Oh right – and today Goyle dropped the quaffle and he did not say a single word. Then he saw me and said I was flying in the wrong angle to Goyle – I mean, does that even make any sense?"

Narcissa who wasn't really paying attention to Aiden's complaint just nodded absent-mindedly. It wasn't the first time Aiden had confided in her about this new-found prejudice that Lucius had harboured against him and although she was significantly worried for him, she found her interest in details lessening.

"Well, as I've said – it's enough. I've had it, it's just that…" he trailed off and Narcissa was compelled to look up from her own cards, "What, what is it?"

"…I'll miss playing," he said sadly, "and I just got this new broom and all but it won't be of any use will it?" his voice came out a little muffled. He heaved one last heavy sigh and laid down his last card.

Narcissa glanced at his card and lay down her own cards. She peered into his really depressed, melancholy deep blue eyes and felt all her outwardly indifference disappear. A sense of guilt also started to rear its ugly head since Narcissa knew, not guessed but knew where Lucius's ill feeling against Aiden had come from and it was not entirely Aiden's fault at all, not that he knew that poor boy. But that also meant she knew how to fix it.

"Oh, you've won," she said cheerfully, trying to raise his spirits a little.

"I guess I have," he said even if a little wearily. Narcissa internally gave a reluctant sigh. It was time to stash away a little of her pride.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**AN: Chapter inspired by a piece of fanart I saw on makani's page. Yes, the goddess makani, the very same...**

"You have to let him back on the team," Narcissa demanded, "I'll -"

"You'll what?" Lucius snapped back, his patience thinning. They were in the astronomy tower and somehow whilst the supervising professor had briefly left for a staff meeting, Narcissa had managed to bring up Aiden in their conversation _again_. The two were taking an advanced class because it was apparent that they had an obvious talent in astronomy and well, could gain more credit for when they graduated. It was their first session where they had the opportunity for individual study (of the heavens) but Narcissa was making it difficult.

"I-I'll do…anything," Narcissa said coldly if a little quietly and this certainly grabbed Lucius's attention. "_You_?" he said incredulously - then he smirked, "Really?"

"Y...Yes?" Narcissa said, trying hard not to appear uncertain as Lucius approached her.

"Well well well," Lucius said snidely, his lips curving up and his tongue peeking to lick his upper lip in a fluid motion. "This is fascinating,"

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked, trying to fight the blush creeping over her features.

"I did not know you were capable of sacrifice," Lucius stretched out, "In fact, I had no idea you even knew of the concept at all"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Malfoy," Narcissa said tartly, taking a step backwards. There was a glimmer in his eyes that she did not like.

"Apparently," Lucius agreed. "Why revert back to my surname?" He took another step forwards, towards her. Narcissa could not help herself, she took a matching step away from him but – felt empty air. She abruptly felt herself pitch backwards and in a moment where her heart leapt to her throat, she was sure she would plummet to her death. "Lucius -"

But his arm was already extended, he grabbed the front of her robes and pulled her in. The extreme force of this action made a loud pop and Narcissa saw that the buttons on the front of her blouse had flown off with incredible speed. She did not even have a moment to register this however as the force of the action had made her land on her back on the star-gazing platform, dragging Lucius down with her before he could even untangle his hands from the front of her shirt. He landed on top of her painfully and his teeth knocked against her lower lip making Narcissa yelp. She soon felt a slight sting as blood started to trickle down her neck from her lip.

The pain though wasn't what had her utmost attention. It was the weight of Lucius on top of her, the whole length of him pressed on her. He had untangled his hand from her shirt and had pinned her arms down on either side of her and his face was inches from her own. She could count his blonde eyelashes, she could see light flecks in his grey eyes, and she could feel his breath making her own eyelids flutter. Her chest was heaving up and down from the fright and the adrenaline pumping from the danger she had narrowly escaped and she was still so frightened…of Lucius.

His right hand, which had been holding down her wrist tightly suddenly loosened and trailed down the length of her arm, onto warm, bare skin of her collarbones where the shirt was gaping open due to the lack of buttons then in one smooth motion, Lucius slid his hand inside her shirt. Narcissa could not help but gasp but before she could protest, he had captured her lips in a passionate lock. There was a little intake of breath because of the pain when he crushed his lips onto hers regardless of whether it was bleeding but the tingling, stinging sensation only added edge and excitement that was starting to take root at the pit of her stomach.

Narcissa just could not help it – she felt helpless, as if she was fighting something that was beyond her. So, she did the only thing she could do and just let go… of all her sense as she let him intrude, eager to taste him more. On the tip of her tongue there was the sweetness of hot cocoa and the heat, like she was suffering from a heat flush…it was all very overwhelming. There was no tenderness, no gingerness that she had always expected when kissing Lucius. All that existed was raw need. Lucius had his eyes closed as he bumped against her but Narcissa's eyes were just wide open, not quite understanding the sensations that were erupting all over her body because of Lucius's clever roving hands.

It made Narcissa realise with annoyance how skilled Lucius was. His mouth worked sumptuously against hers creating much friction and contact. He was dipping his head, teasing and digging deeper into her hot cavernous mouth, totally distracting her whilst his hands were working on her bra strap, successfully undoing them and letting his hand slip under the loosened bra to rest on her breast. He slowly massaged it as he felt an involuntary sigh of pleasure against his mouth. He felt her legs suddenly encircle his waist and he was sure it was to her unconscious knowledge so he encouraged it by letting his other hand run up and down the smooth contour of her leg, bringing them closer and closer to his hip.

Lucius sighed in pleasure but in the back of his mind, he actually didn't know what he was doing, he had started off because well, he had wanted to tease her and embarrass her, maybe even startle her? But somehow, he found that he had lied to himself. It was quite obvious that he had wanted her and now he could not stop himself, she was responding too well and it was getting him incredibly aroused and hot. He could feel just how soft she was under his touch; he could smell her fragrant hair and her lips just made him want to suckle on them forever. Narcissa's back had arched and Lucius felt her starting moulding her body to his, almost to the point where the thin fabric between them became irritable. He could feel every breath she took through the rise and fall of her thin stomach and every little shudder and gasp that she gave as he could not help himself any longer. He had to get rid of that piece of clothing.

Gently tapping his fingers on the silky ivory of her thighs, he progressed further by thrusting his hand under her skirt in an aggressive manoeuvre. Lucius's lips had trailed down the hollow following her jaw line and her neck, licking and peppering kisses over the blood that had spilt from her lip, tasting the metallic sweetness. Narcissa had made a little guttural noise as Lucius worked on her throat and distracted her but when his hand had neared the elastic of her underwear, Narcissa raised a hand up to press against Lucius's chest. Before she could do anything else however, both of them simultaneously heard the door open.

Professor Sinistra stood there, flabbergasted for a few minutes before it transformed instantly into stoniness. "Miss Black, Mr Malfoy!"

Narcissa instantly pushed Lucius aside and leapt to her feet, "Professor," she said, completely flustered. "We just fell and -" she was recovering remarkably fast, Lucius noted.

Professor Sinistra's accusatory eyes however pointedly did not leave the shirt with its obvious lack of buttons and the full swell of her breasts and the bare skin that showed through her gaping shirt blouse. Quite aware of these tell-tale signs, Narcissa clutched the front of her shirt tightly together and let silence permeate.

"A misjudgement on your part Miss Black," Professor Sinistra said shaking her head, "And here I thought you were hoping to graduate with a less notorious reputation compared to your sister -"

"Professor -"

"No, Mr Malfoy. I will not hear from you – I do not condone such behaviour and from my advanced class as well! If I was so naive to think that this type of behaviour does not exist at all then I would have gravely thought about reconsidering your applications to study in this class."

She paused, staring at the both of them with steely looks of disapproval. Narcissa anticipated the worst, clutching at the front of her shirts closed and shame started to take root within her, a feeling which was worse than any punishment really that the professor could impress on her.

"As it is, I am not unreasonable," she finally said and Narcissa thought she could not believe her ears.

"Both of you will leave this tower and go straight to your respective dormitories. If I ever again even catch wind of inappropriate behaviour happening in my class again, you would know that I will not tolerate it again,"

"Of course, professor." Narcissa said rather meekly, keeping her head down and trying to walk quickly past Professor Sinistra before she could change her mind but before she could approach the door Lucius spoke, "Wait,"

Enraged with the humiliation and self-loathing, Narcissa twirled around and spat out, "What?"

When she saw Lucius smirk, she reaffirmed that there was no one else in the world she hated more than Lucius Malfoy.

"You forgot this," Lucius said tauntingly whilst holding up her bra.

Narcissa marched up to him without a word, snatched it from his hands and regardless of appearance stalked out with her nose in the air, mustering as much dignity as she could have, absolutely livid. She would take revenge on that bastard. She was sure of it.

* * *

Well Narcissa had busily scribbled over all the scenarios where she could embarrass Lucius and take her revenge. Some of these scenarios included bewitching his hair to a colour starkly different to his white blonde that he flaunted everywhere, handing over baby photos of Lucius to a rapidly growing fanclub mostly comprised of first and second years and calling him Lucy in public…just to name a few. Her scheming however was cut short when Aiden, after his supposed last quidditch training session bounded into the common room to find her, beaming.

"You wouldn't believe what happened to me Cissa," he said, grabbing hold of her arm. Narcissa had been writing something but frowned in annoyance when this sudden movement messed up her parchment.

"Hmm?" she asked with a non-committal air as she crumpled that piece and tossed it in the fire.

Aiden seemed to have emerged from the shower rooms and his damp hair was arranged in beautiful half-curls. There was a rosiness to his cheeks as well that was accented by the firelight. He lazed in a nearby armchair as he surveyed her with a distant, loving look as she worked. "Lucius Malfoy apologised to me. _The _Lucius Malfoy, who had been making life hell."

Narcissa looked up in surprise, her eyes wide. "He...did?"

At this question however, Aiden suddenly hesitated, then shrugged, "Well, pretty much. He said that he couldn't accept my resignation from the team and that I was a valuable player. He said he had been hard on me so that I could improve and told me not to take it to heart. From now on, he said I could plan some trainings if I wanted."

"Wow," Narcissa said after a period of silence, "Lucius said that?"

"Yeah," Aiden grinned, "I'm glad he's decided to stop being a jerk because the Comet300 was amazing today."

Narcissa wasn't particularly interested in quidditch, she did not find games that left a lot up to chance particularly fascinating but she _had _seen Aiden's new broom and she knew a good broomstick when she saw one. She nodded in agreement but her cheeks heating up from the realisation that she owed Lucius _again_…she would NOT count letting him grope her as just payment. She ought to say a 'thank you', she supposed.

But thoughts of Lucius left her when Aiden abruptly moved himself to be next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Aiden nuzzled her neck mumbling, "You smell nice," and Narcissa, noted that he was in a particularly good mood. She disentangled herself so that she could see his face clearer.

When she had cupped his face in her hands and looked deep into his eyes to see genuine relief glittering there in those sapphire depths, she felt an unfamiliar feeling of warmth well up from within the pit of her stomach. She felt it reach upwards and implant a smile on her face when she could confirm that Aiden was in such an affectionate mood. "That's good news," she said before quickly giving him a kiss on the lips playfully. Aiden tried to grab her so that they could kiss properly but Narcissa squirmed, trying to flee from him, laughing.

But then whether it be entirely her fault or not, Lucius never failed to reclaim his rightful place in Narcissa's mind. As she was laughing, she spotted him, coming into the common room, also back from the shower rooms. His lengthy white blonde hair clung in the right places to his pale skin because of the moisture and the reluctant hue of pink that was creeping across his cheeks due to the heat just reminded Narcissa of what had happened in the astronomy tower and wondered whether Lucius would look similar to this if she had let him that time to…NO! Narcissa furiously shook her head and turned away from him, blushing but not before she had seen the look on his face as he had gazed at her with his penetrating silver eyes.

He had on a smile. Not pleasant, not unkind but strangely, possibly…sad.

It scared Narcissa more than any of his unpleasant snide, smirks or his knowing devilish smiles. Long after Lucius had indifferently walked past them on his way to the boys' dorms (Aiden not noticing a thing and continuing to bury his face in her hair) that sad smile refused to stop haunting her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Have you looked at this?" Europa sidled into an empty seat next to Narcissa in the library. She smacked a rolled up notice, clearly one which she had taken down from the castle wall on the desk and almost made the neat tower Narcissa had made with her books, tumble. Narcissa did not even glance at it but said, "The duelling tournament? Of course I know about it, I'm the president of the duelling club after all," she said it all very loftily, punctuating something she was writing on her parchment with sharp force.

Europa smirked, "Take a closer look,"

Narcissa finally put down what she had been doing and spread out the curled up piece of parchment in front of her. She saw that the names of those who were competing had become available but more importantly she could see who was against whom, for the first round. Immediately, Narcissa noticed her own name and saw she was pitted against a no-name Ravenclaw. She smirked, that was the precise reason why she had not made a conscious effort to check this notice. It did not matter who was her opponent – she was sure to win. The next name that caught her attention however made her brows furrow in confusion. Ganymedra Carreaux was inked out neatly next to Hilary May. Europa, seeing Narcissa grow still, snickered, "I told you, I would make it worth your while – what do you think about that?"

Narcissa did not reply for a while, that name danced around her elusively as if it was flaunting the fact that it held an ulterior motive she could not see through but after she let the silence stretch, said, "Ganymedra? When did she ever duel?"

"I heard, she's pretty decent," Europa supplied a little unhelpfully to which Narcissa made sure she shot her a look of complete disbelief.

"Apparently, she's excellent at practical spellwork – it's just essays and things that get her. You might have some competition here Narcissa."

Narcissa swept the parchment aside with an elegant sweep of her hand and concentrated back on her work without a second glance, "She was never competition."

* * *

Although Narcissa had completely dismissed Ganymedra's participation in the upcoming duel, it still irked her and Narcissa could not help but take an active interest in when her duel with Hilary would take place. Strangely, she even felt great anticipation towards their own duel if Ganymedra was to advance to the finals and felt savage pleasure in imagining the numerous hexes and jinxes she could cast on her without having to evade the teachers. Narcissa had pushed the fiasco that had happened on top of the astronomy tower to the furthest corner of her mind. She had been very frustrated with her progress in this game she was playing with Lucius and this seemed like her chance to express her rage in a healthy outlet. She would completely reduce her victim but at the same time be praised for it as well, it was a perfect opportunity.

When the day of the duel between herself and a Ravenclaw sixth year named Nicole Henning arrived, Narcissa could honestly say that she felt something akin to excitement. The duel was to take place in the dungeons where Professor Slughorn taught but the entire room had been cleared. Instead a duelling platform had been erected and was draped over in purple cloth studded with stars and crescent moons. The dungeons were only one of the places where the preliminary duels were taking place but Narcissa, even though she was alone in the rooms specially put aside for the duelists, she could hear the phenomenal chatter of numerous students who had come to watch her duel. She had relentlessly campaigned, above and beyond the duelling club for students to show interest in her performance and since she was the president, this mere fact seemed to have garnered a lot of attention. Narcissa beamed at the thought.

When Professor Slughorn knocked politely on the door and told her it was time, Narcissa finished polishing her wand and made sure her hair was in a tight bun – she did not want any distractions. When she walked out of the room, there was a wide space around her as the spectators gave her space. Narcissa was the picture of calm itself as she walked onto the platform. All she could really hear was her heart pounding in excitement and the cheering that filled the usually dank, dark space. Nicole Henning was already on the platform when Narcissa had walked on and the girl looked slightly nervous. Narcissa noted how the knuckles clutched around her wand were white and the quality of her eyes was glassy. Narcissa gave an unpleasant smirk to which the girl froze in response. Narcissa then felt slightly disappointed. The duel was already won.

Professor Slughorn ordered the duelists to salute each other, which Narcissa did with ferocity and as was the proper procedure they both stood back-to-back in the centre of the platform. Out of the corner of her eyes, Narcissa could see a flood of Slytherin colours, silver and green and specks of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs who had turned up based on pure curiosity rather than a strong desire to see a side victorious although the Gryffindors were cheering furiously for the Ravenclaw. Narcissa took ten steps calmly as soon as the professor indicated, his voice itself quivering with slight anticipation. Narcissa counted her steps with immense precision. One…two…three…she could hear the ringing of Professor Slughorn's voice and the fervent pitch the cheering was reaching.

BAM! Narcissa's first hex had shot out and hit a shield charm that had been summoned based on reflexes than proper awareness and the Ravenclaw girl looked immensely shocked. The sound was still reverberating around the room that had commanded absolute silence on the part of the viewers when Narcissa second hex was already hurtling towards the other girl. It missed the Ravenclaw's arm by a hair but she must have felt the intensity of the magic that had whizzed past her that it made her lose her balance. She fell, right into Narcissa's third jinx that she had sent almost simultaneously flying with her second hex. It was over in a heartbeat and the deafening roar of the silver and green crowd reaffirmed that she had won. Nicole was on the floor, her face green and bulbous pustules starting to erupt all over her body. Before she needed to see the disgusting scene, she made her way down to Europa's not too surprised look but making sure it was after she had been declared the winner. A ring of Slytherins had reverently gathered around her to comment on at least one aspect of what they liked about her technique. Narcissa did not listen however, she had noted that Ganymedra's preliminary round had been scheduled at the same time hers was and after a few perfunctory 'thank yous', detached herself from them and dragged Europa aside.

"Well?" she snapped as Europa prolonged telling her. Europa gave a grin like a Cheshire cat, "she got through – and with quite a bit of style." Naricssa particularly did not like the last bit of what Europa had said and pursed her lips, "What do you mean?"

"A lil first-year told me that she finished the duel in one go. One hex, flew right under the out-stretched arm of Hilary May and struck her in the chest." Europa's smile widened.

"It's a First-year," Narcissa said, dismissively, "it would have been exaggerated."

"Well – not quite, I have a fifth year who swore that there were no incantantions."

"You believe that?" Narcissa quipped as soon as the words were out of Europa's mouth, "We didn't even learn that yet, as if Ganymedra would have mastered something that we haven't even learnt!"

Europa tutted, "Getting a little anxious are we? It's only a fifth-year account," she teased. Narcissa's mouth was set in a firm line, "She's deliberately doing this to annoy me" Narcissa said with menace, "There would have been no reason for her to join this competition - she has neither the practical skills nor brains. It's her sly way of aggravating me but what she does not know is that she wilfully dug her own grave – I'll get her for thinking she could have ever taken Lucius away from me and I'll make Lucius have to live with a disfigured witch forever. Ohh, it's more than perfect…I wanted her to progress further, I'll will her to be in the finals, the grand finals where I will make her so putrid and disgusting that not one person would ever want to lay eyes on her…"

Europa seemed slightly disturbed by an almost manic gleam in Narcissa's eyes but let her be. Sometimes, she thought Narcissa was the most repressed and frightening person she had ever met.

* * *

"Are you going Lucius?" Rodolphus sauntered into the prefect's bathrooms whilst Lucius was in the hot tub. Lucius did not quite care for bubbles but found that the scalding water that had poured from the taps that lined the pool made them regardless.

Lucius had had his head tilted back at the edge of the pool when Rodolphus stripped and plunged into the pool beside him. The bubbles swirled and the water lapped at Lucius's chest. Lucius looked up in annoyance, "What's today?" he had been too preoccupied with his other life that he had not paid attention to what was happening within the school too much. Of course, Rodolphus was oblivious to this.

"Duelling tourny's witches' grand final is today and it's an all Slytherin grand final. School's going crazy right now - it's on the Quidditch Pitch." Rodolphus replied rather nonchalantly as he started to do laps in the pool.

Lucius slicked back his wet hair in absent thought, "Who are the finalists?" he was vaguely considering going to spectate when Rodolphus said just as cheerfully, "Narcissa and oh Ganymedra,"

Lucius's eyes which had been roving snapped back to focus on Rodolphus's face to check that he had heard correctly, "What?"

Rodolphus suddenly grinned slyly and although Lucius had only really known the radiance of youth and naivety that Rodolphus displayed and although have had previously felt an insane urge to protect this boy from following in his path, thought that perhaps he had underestimated the boy. "Ganymedra's in the finals," Rodolphus supplied unhelpfully, he need not voice Narcissa again for that was not what was shocking to the both of them.

Lucius gave it some thought but before he could help himself repeated, "Ganymedra?"

"Yes," Rodolphus affirmed. Lucius just stared at him then shrugged, leaning backwards again, there was no question who would win, he could only suspect that luck had carried Ganymedra thus far. "It won't be interesting," he stated, "And what about yourself? Why aren't you with the others?"

"Thought it wouldn't be the place for me to be," Rodolphus continued cryptically, "I don't want to get involved in this mess."

"Mess?" Lucius quirked an eyebrow

"I may have seen Evan drink something and melt into an image of Ganymedra before heading down to the pitch but that's no concern of mine."

Every muscle of Lucius's body froze, "What?" he had to exercise great restraint to stop himself from exclaiming.

Rodolphus tried to get out of the pool to do a dive but Lucius grabbed his arm and stopped him from stalling, "Why would Evan take a Polyjuice Potion to look like Ganymedra? Why would he want to go into the duelling competition as her?"

"To go against Narcissa? The duelling tourny's split into witches' and wizards', you know that" Rodolphus said just as innocently, abandoning his pretence to dive and slipping back into the steamy water.

"Why would he want to -" but Lucius purposelessly did not finish that sentence. Evan had a burning hatred for any of the Black family name and had been recently become more obsessed when he had acutely detected Lucius's lack of devotion to the _cause _had stemmed from her but he had never realised that the hatred had been so intense and deep-seated, nor had he dreamed that Ganymedra and Evan would collaborate together and go against Narcissa.

Even though the temperature of the bath was exceedingly hot, Lucius felt himself grow cold. It was not a question of whether Narcissa was a capable witch, Evan's knowledge in the dark arts was beyond what a fifth year could handle no matter how talented and Evan's spells were designed to maim in the least. Even if Dumbledore and the other teachers would apprehend him afterwards, it would have been too late and the consequence would be borne by Ganymedra not Evan. Ganymedra, who do not care two knuts about whether she was at school, her ambition solely in life was just to get married to him after all. This thought process was done in an instant and Lucius grabbed ahold of Roldolphus once more. Rodolphus smirked in response, he had been well aware of the impact the news would have on Lucius when he had relayed it.

"You are sure?" Lucius hissed.

"Saw it with my own eyes. The surface of his skin bubbled after he drank a mucky-coloured potion. Unmistakably, signs of the Polyjuice Potion and there stood two Ganymedras. He promptly left for the pitch after that."

Lucius ground his teeth and without another word raised himself out of the pool, his body still slick with hot water. He did not even bother to dry himself as he pulled on his clothes and disappeared, his hand on his wand.

**A/N - sorry it's not in the great hall, it's actually on the Quidditch Pitch! What was I thinking...anyways, I've edited it in so please read this chapter again if you're confused...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Narcissa had no idea what had happened. One minute, she had proudly, under the eyes of everyone in the school walked onto the duelling platform, erected high in the quidditch pitch, Slytherin colours flying on every banister. She had watched Ganymedra like a hawk as she had come onto the platform, facing her. A strange, malicious smile, twisting up all her features. They had both heard instructions to salute and had taken the respective steps. She had done so and whipped around as soon as she could, her mind alert, her reflexes sharp – but…the next minute, Narcissa still found it hard to comprehend - she had simply been too late, a curse had whizzed past her shoulder, crackling and sizzling, narrowly missing her face by a hair. Its tail had been a brilliant green and it had flared as it made contact with the stands where mostly the Ravenclaws had been watching.

And now, in front of her, Lucius – stood for a moment before he swayed and suddenly sank to his knees. She saw a shield of immense dimension that had deflected the brunt of the curse but the impact seemed to have knocked him out cold. The shield evaporated and he collapsed. There were screams as students started to be ushered and evacuated hurriedly from the fast crumbling stand, strange green flames licking up from a massive, charred hole and in second, coils of rope materialised in front of Narcissa's eyes to wrap around Ganymedra who did not even try to resist and another, coil around Lucius. Narcissa lunged forwards to try and untangle Lucius from his constricting prison but before she took another step forward, both were levitated into the air. Professors, who controlled the ropes stepped onto the platform and stilled her hand as she raised her wand arm to free Lucius. Narcissa was left alone as the professors descended the platform without another word, their faces grim and Narcissa was left to her own devices to get down from the platform and disappear into the crowds of students who were being hurriedly shepherded back to the castle.

"Keep your heads down and keep silent," Bellatrix, as the Head Girl, glowered at first years as they were pointed in the direction to head off to and Narcissa saw their pale faces grow even whiter as they scurried off. Even Bellatrix seemed unsettled by what she had witnessed and Narcissa took that as ominous indeed. When her older sister spotted her – she made a beeline straight towards her. "Cissy, you felt it didn't you. I could spot it a mile away – tell me _now_. It was an unforgivable curse, wasn't it? _Wasn't it_?"

It was typical of Bellatrix to be primarily unconcerned for her sister's wellbeing, it was just the way she was – Narcissa was too used to this to care and she felt strangely numb as if she was still walking in a dream or as if watching everyone scramble away from the scene of the duel through a window and their every action seemed irrelevant. She had felt the intensity of the bolt of electric light that had passed inches from her and had known it to be no ordinary spell. She had felt the heat of it and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up – sure, it made sense that it was an unforgivable curse that had been fired at her but for now it did not sink in, she could not believe it and Lucius -. "Bella, you know more about this than I," it was no secret her elder secret's fascination with dark arts, "What if someone's hit with an unforgivable curse although a powerful defensive mechanism was set up? What happens to them? Will they be alright?" she said all of this in one breath - without pausing nor attempting to hide her desperation to know.

Bellatrix forcibly linked arms with her sister so that she could keep Narcissa moving, already there were professors patrolling the stream of students and keeping an eye out for more suspicious activity. "If this is Lucius you're talking about, I would have no idea." She said rather impatiently and a little spitefully, "He deflected it but took the direct hit and the way he blacked out straight away maybe he isn't alright, but then again he's Lucius. _Look_, Ganymedra could not have done that Narcissa. I need you to _think_. Was there any point in time when Ganymedra was not acting like herself? Was there something _odd _about her?"

Narcissa was extremely agitated, "Yes, well she's odd all the time but the fact that she finished her opponents in one go in the earlier rounds and that she advanced to the finals was strange. Not like herself, she does not care for duelling but lately, that hadn't been the case."

"Yes, I know the girl myself." Bella paused, biting her lower lip. There was silence except for the scuffling of their feet and the rebellious whispering of students as they themselves were theorising over what they had witnessed. "That wasn't her," Bellatrix said finally. Narcissa was too lost in her own anxieties to have noticed she had spoken but Bellatrix repeated it with conviction, "I'm right I know it – there is no other explanation. That wasn't Ganymedra – the only people in this castle who can use those curses are…" she faltered, "you haven't seen Evan around lately have you?"

"Evan?" Narcissa asked in alarm, "No, but I never thought that as odd – I mean, how can you just jump to the conclusion that it's him? And another matter, how could he have done it? Ganymedra was right there, we all saw her. She's the one - " Narcissa stopped herself as Bellatrix fixed her with a steely look, "And a Polyjuice Potion is highly complex – no one would have been able to - " she stopped herself again.

"Evan is able to and I am sure Ganymedra cooperated." Bellatrix said with such scorn that Narcissa did not protest further and her silence seemed to cement Bellatrix's conviction. Bellatrix swore violently, "That fool! That miserable maggot, he would expose all of us in front of Dumbledore and many powerful wizards and witches in Hogwarts just for a little vengeance that isn't even owed to us! I will _kill _him. No doubt Dumbledore will interrogate him now and perhaps even Lucius. Did he take them Narcissa? You were _there_!"

Narcissa had a horrible clawing sensation in her belly, she did not know exactly what Bellatrix was talking about but somehow she realised that this had become more than a student who had used a forbidden curse on another for a blood vengeance. Evan had probably not thought it through or perhaps he did not care but now he had led Dumbledore, the most formidable wizard in the world right to the ring of Voldemort's future supporters although the great wizard himself would not be aware of it. But he would soon after questions are asked about the curse, the carefully maintained guise as students in Hogwarts, which had protected all of them, would fall apart to pieces in an instant.

"Yes, they were taken away. If that _was _Evan underneath the image of Ganymedra but if Professor Dumbledore is not aware that he had taken a Polyjuice Potion then maybe the crisis may be averted - Ganymedra is _not_ part of your circle. As for Lucius, they will not question him anytime soon. He will be up in the hospital wing. They are not merciless. But what I don't understand is why Evan would risk this, it's too much – even to see me tortured or maimed or killed. He would not jeopardise you and your circle, I know it."

"Don't be delusional," Bellatrix snapped, anger at Evan seeping out in a dangerous aura from every pore of her body. "He is selfish, acts alone and is slime. He will jeopardise all of us because Lucius resembled himself too much in the past, with you in the equation -"

"But Evan would never have cared what Andromeda thought - " Narcissa began but saw Bellatrix's nostrils flare and just resolutely dissolved into icy silence. Bellatrix's face was blanched but she suddenly roared and almost jerked her arm away from Narcissa, breaking the lock, "I DO NOT KNOW ANYONE OF THAT NAME." The sound was painful to Narcissa's ear but Narcissa did not flinch (a hard feat) and just responded coolly, "All I was about to say was that Lucius is different to Evan. Evan would have never cared for anyone's opinions on him joining the Dark Lord. Things would not have turned out this way if he _did _care, especially the opinions of his _future wife_ but he was heartless. He is to blame for this, I never understood his hatred for us but," Narcissa paused, she realised she had many enemies, "_I _hate him." She finished as if that was all that mattered.

"What gives you this false sense of certainty that they are indeed different?" Bellatrix mused, her voice suddenly silky and smooth, "Then are you saying that Lucius _does _have a heart – that he cared about what people thought if he would join. That he cared what _you _would think?"

Narcissa wanted to knock the smug smile off Bellatrix's face but she could not. She had no proof that Lucius had cared at all about what she had thought about him joining. She had clearly shown his disdain but he had still made his choice, disregarding her and not backing down, rather treating her disdain with contempt! How was he different to Evan? How was Evan's therefore attack on her unjustified? She could not answer. Bellatrix grinned at her silence. When they reached the castle, they were unceremoniously steered into their dorms with a warning that they were NOT to converse amongst each other. Narcissa quickly grabbed Bellatrix's departing arm and hissed, "I can't…I _have _to get to the hospital wing." But Bellatrix ignored her.

* * *

Narcissa gritted her teeth, she would have to get to Lucius herself.

"No visitors." Madam Pomfrey said crisply as soon as she had bustled out to see her. "He's in critical condition."

Narcissa did not even stop for a moment, "Please," she pleaded, "I need to see him."

Madam Pomfrey seemed taken aback, this girl in all her years at Hogwarts had always treated her with a hint of disdain but there wasn't a trace of that now. She was indeed begging her. Her stern resolve however, slightly touched as she was…did not let up. "I'm sorry," she said, giving a little shake of her head, "but he must rest."

Madam Pomfrey's eyes suddenly gazed past Narcissa, "This goes for you too. He is to have no visitors." And in a no-nonsense manner, she retreated promptly without giving them a second glance.

Narcissa looked behind her at once and almost gave a sharp hiss when she saw Ganymedra behind her. "_You_," she said, utmost rage crystallised in that one syllable.

Ganymedra's face was bleached white; she did not utter a sound.

"This is all your doing!" Narcissa lost all her self control and screeched. "Because of your thoughtlessness…you are a tragic excuse for a witch – I'll make you suffer so badly that you would have wished that it was _you _on the other end of that curse." She whipped out her wand.

"No!" Ganymedra said despairingly, she was wringing her hands. "I did not mean to hurt him,"

"But you did, you incompetent flobberworm." Narcissa spat, twisting her wand lovingly in her hand, "and don't try and persuade me that Evan forced you to participate in making that Polyjuice Potion, not that something like you could ever deceive me in the first place."

Ganymedra's eyes were slightly unseeing, as if she did not actually care for her banter with Narcissa. Her eyes continued to wander behind her, trying to make out Lucius in her sight, "I wasn't going to," she said distractedly, "I just need to see Lucius – I need to tell him I didn't mean for this to happen. He needs to know, he -"

"You're not getting anywhere near him," Narcissa said cruelly, "He will never forgive you and even if I did somehow let you see him, nothing you ever say is going to change how he feels. Don't you get it? He _hates _you. He can't _stand _you." Narcissa relished the way she visibly squirmed but Narcissa was also slightly disturbed. She had not a hundred percent agreed with Bellatrix's theory that it had been Evan up on that platform, disguised as Ganymedra but Ganymedra's admission was very damning but she pushed this straight out of her mind. Right now the most important thing was for her to see Lucius, she will deal with the significance of the realisation, later.

Surprisingly Ganymedra's eyes started to well up with tears but Narcissa had enough of her, "And if I am you, which I thank Salazar every day that I'm not, I would stay out of sight whilst the Polyjuice Potion is still working and Evan is up in Professor Dumbledore's study being questioned."

"He is?" Ganymedra gasped but Narcissa wasn't about to do Ganymedra any favours, "That's what's being said," she said, avoiding giving her a definite answer. Ganymedra's lower lips quivered.

"Now, you snivelling piece of skin, get out of my sight before I do something you'll regret."

Ganymedra opened her mouth as if she would reason with Narcissa but gave a defeated look before leaving. She may have been surprised as to why Narcissa had not hexed her retreating back or even whilst she had been talking but Ganymedra had been blissfully unaware that the only reason Narcissa had refrained from doing so was because she was impatient to see Lucius – under her invisibility cloak, to be specific.

She had somehow tucked it under her warm fur coat but now pulled out the velvety cloak and draped the heavy material over her head. It dropped down and completely hid, even her toes from any observing eye. She treaded quietly, even though the invisibility cloak hid her from sight, it did not muffle out any incriminating sounds she would make.

Narcissa was finally able to approach the only bed that was occupied. The sun was starting to set and a deep rich red glow was washing over the hospital wing. It brought some colour to Lucius's pallid cheeks. His expression was peaceful somewhat but something refused to ache within Narcissa when she had finally looked down and searched his face. The fact that even though she was there, he was unaware of it made her incredibly sad.

She just stood there and watched him, as the sun disappeared from the horizon.

* * *

Lucius awoke with a start. He had had a nightmare which he could not remember but that wasn't what bothered him the most. He felt incredibly dizzy and there was a solid pain in his chest that seemed to constrict his breathing. It felt as though he was pressed under a giant boulder and he gasped tightly, making a slight noise. At this sound, he saw Madam Pomfrey hurriedly approach him, passing him a glass that had a gloopy, steaming purple syrup (cough medicine, jokes) that barely pooled at the bottom and she pushed his hand up to his mouth so that the liquid was forced between his lips. It tasted like ash and Lucius promptly coughed but as soon as he felt it go down, realised that the pain had subsided although it was still there, in addition to the headache.

"It's going to take time," she warned him when she detected his annoyance. She had in her hand, the bottled up potion which was filled up to the cork and placed it on the bedside table along with the glass. "Just pour in a tiny bit and drink it if you feel the pain worsening again, alright?" she asked. "I have to go see Professor Dumbledore for now."

Lucius gave a stiff nod to which she gave a weak smile. When he heard the door to the hospital wing close, he leant himself against the plump pillows and sat up, surveying properly where he was. Although seeing Madam Pomfrey was a clear give-away, he fully appreciated that he was in the hospital wing with a good look. He shifted a little so that he could straighten his aching back. With the pain that was mounted there, he was able to elusively estimate that he had been unconscious for more than a few days before suddenly Narcissa's head materialised on the left of him. It was resting on the edge of the bed, and it was clear that she was asleep. Lucius noted curiously how her hair was ruffled.

He had been shocked but was more-so fascinated that only her head was floating, independently from her body. When Lucius extended a hand and felt something like water where her shoulder should have been, he grasped and pulled and a cloak came away in his hands whilst the rest of her body materialised instantly. He stared at the cloak in wonderment and deducted that the cloak must have shifted when he had moved to be in a more comfortable position to reveal her head but did not dwell too much in this thought and quickly folded it. He hid it behind his pillows before shaking her shoulder gently, "Cissa," he said, with a little groan as some unidentifiable muscles hurt as he spoke.

Narcissa's head instantly shot up after Lucius had pulled back his hand. She looked at him blearily before rubbing her eyes. "Lucius," she said quietly, blinking a little, "You're…alright,"

"Yes," he said, without realising it, he gave a small smile.

"Thank Merlin," she breathed, shaking off the cobwebs of sleep from her mind. Her gaze sharpened. "I thought you might have been -"

"Dead?" Lucius finished for her and gave a velvety laugh, "You would have preferred that I'm sure," He looked into her cross face and could have laughed again but controlled himself.

"Well, now that you're being an ass, _yes _I would have preferred it." She said smartly, she hated how he was trivialising her concern but Lucius did not appear as if he was sorry. Instead, he just looked very content and Narcissa was unaware that his good mood was due to the fact that he had just realised that his spell been impeccable and that Narcissa had been unharmed.

"And so, why have you come?" Lucius asked calmly, stretching himself like a graceful cat basking in sunlight. He purposefully did not taunt her about how she had evaded Madam Pomfrey to come and see him - he wanted to distract her from the cloak.

_Narcissa _did not say that of course it was to see if he was okay. She adopted an eager face, "I need to know why Ganymedra tried to use an unforgivable curse on me." She acted as if she did not know anything about the incident so that she could get Lucius to talk.

"Really?" Lucius arched his brow, "You can't use your imagination?"

Narcissa ignored him. Lucius gave a dismissive shrug, "It was Evan, he drank a potion to look like her so that he could kill you. I heard this from Rodolphus myself. Whoever did it is irrelevant. You're alive to question me."

Narcissa already knew all this and judging from her expression, Lucius realised that as well. "You've figured it out I suppose." He said lazily, he had conveniently forgotten to mention that as soon as he had known this he had rushed onto the platform without a second thought.

"Well yes," she said truthfully, "but I still don't know see how you fit into all of this."

She was forcing him to mention it so Lucius thought of a convincing lie, "I _had _to stop him. If using the curse under Dumbledore's nose was risking us being discovered then with you dead or injured, it was guaranteed that Dumbledore was not going to stop until he got to the bottom of it. It might have been better to just fire the dark mark up above our heads then."

Narcissa just said a little "Oh," and wore a pensive expression. She hid her disappointment well. "Of course, naturally," She let the pregnant silence stretch before she stood up, "Now that I know," she said, tapping her fingers thoughtfully against her face, "…I should let you rest." She said all of this cheerfully, trying not to look convincing that his overall health was not to her concern, although there were a million more questions she wanted to ask him. For example, how was he feeling? Did Madam Pomfrey say when he would be able to leave the hospital wing? What curse had hit him? But all these just resounded in her mind only.

As she started to walk away, fighting cold, clammy dissatisfaction rising up in her chest, Lucius spoke.

"And I believe I've repaid my debt." He burst out, realising instantly that was not what he had wanted to say, "You saved my life once, I saved yours – now we're even."

"Yes, oh and on that note - I forgot to thank you for letting Aiden stay on the team."

"Don't worry about it," Lucius snapped, unable to hide his irritation well enough when she mentioned Aiden again to him.

"Yes, well I won't. We _are_ even now." She replied distractedly, she had not even remembered about the invisibility cloak in her haste of disappearing from Lucius's sight.

Lucius sighed heavily after her – it had undoubtedly come out all wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"That was an impressive performance that," Rodolphus grinned as he punched Lucius on the shoulder. Lucius felt the urge to scowl at him. "That defensive charm, whoa that was something."

Lucius continued to ignore him although there was a slight tug on the corner of his lips that could _almost _be a smile.

"I mean - I hadn't even _considered _that you would just jump in front of an unforgivable curse like that when I told you about Rosier." He gave a loud chuckle, "What were you thinking?"

"You hadn't?" Lucius smirked, he doubted that very much.

"It's difficult to predict the actions of an insane man," Rabastan muttered, not understanding his older brother's glee. He was only there for courtesy's sake. He conjured up a pretty vase on Lucius's bedside table and Rodolphus unceremoniously dumped the flowers in them.

"Insane for that icy blonde of yours?" Rodolphus fluttered his eyelashes then said wondering aloud, "She is nice-looking, but too much like a glacier. _May_ well be pretty but uninviting, she just completely shuts you down – now if you want some excitement, fiery and _hot. _You know Bellatrix -"

At the reference to Rodolphus's frequently mentioned betrothed, Rabastan sighed wearily.

"Hey hey, show some appreciation for your future sister-in-law," Rodolphus chastised, pushing his younger brother on the shoulder. Rabastan, who was slightly smaller than Rodolphus and who had brooding green eyes, pursed his mouth irritably and shot annoyed glares at his older brother who wasn't capable of shutting up.

"Hmm, just remembered, you're in trouble though Lucius. Evan came back from Dumbledore's office and well, he…" for the first time in a long while, Rodolphus was at a loss for words.

"Yes…?" Lucius suddenly hounded, a sense of foreboding mounting up.

"He's not himself," Rabastan supplied helpfully and in a deadpan voice, his green eyes fixated seriously on Lucius. His fringe fell in his eyes and was a great deal paler than his brother's brown locks, "He's become a bit strange."

Lucius gave him a quizzical glance, "He was always strange,"

"Well – stranger," Rabastan said, still very serious

"You're being rather unclear," Lucius replied, frowning.

"Eh, you'll know when you see him." Rodolphus said nonchalantly, giving Lucius's back another hearty shove, "In fact he said he was going to come see you soon. See how you're doing,"

* * *

What the brothers had told Lucius was fairly accurate, as they usually were. Evan came to visit him in the hospital wing and there was deep shadow in his eyes - a harrowed gaze. Evan had always had a look of self-righteousness about him but now there was none of that, only bleakness.

"How are you feeling?" Evan rasped as he saw Lucius's stony face.

"Funny you'd ask," Lucius said, his tone hostile. Despite such frostiness, Evan was not deterred and Lucius saw Evan come closer anyway. Evan dropped a hand down and let it rest on the mattress, touching the softness of the material but he looked as if he could not feel it.

The thing was - Lucius knew he had always been an awful friend. He had never liked listening to anyone and frankly had never cared about how anyone else had felt. Probably he still did not. But it was true that he had known Evan the most, like all purebloods, he had known Evan since they were little more than toddlers in fact and there were some memories he did not want to forget or give up – some good ones. Evan was his best friend.

"I know you don't want to see me right now," Evan suddenly said, slightly haltingly. "But I want you to know why I did it."

"I'm not sure I need to hear it."

"Dammit Malfoy, you'll hear me out." Evan said, his anger suddenly flaring and up somehow after Lucius got from Evan something more than this new desolate shell of a wizard, he was more reassured. "Besides, it's an old story." Evan said softly, so softly that it was as if he had just breathed out loud and Lucius said nothing.

* * *

Evan Rosier had always had everything. Born with a naturally fierce and head-strong disposition, these troublesome characteristics had not at all been deterred within the family he was born into. The Rosiers had been one of the rare pureblood families like the Blacks who had been able to trace their lineage back to the 14th century but had been even more so distinguished because of their growing fortune that showed no signs of dwindling. Admittedly not so flashy as the Malfoys in flaunting their wealth and prestige, the Rosiers had always been able to command a calm, shadowy influence that had most regard them with utmost respect and obedience.

His natural characteristics combined with distant parents who only taught him in life that human interaction consisted of power-play and self-importance, Evan Rosier, even at the tender age of three had been a right little bully. He had often kicked the house-elves and thought of cruel punishments for them, delighting in their pain because it was akin to the emptiness he felt every day. It was needless to say that he had never talked to any other children even though they were from pureblood families because he was a Rosier. The only exception had been the Malfoy's boy because well, he was a Malfoy and also since he was a hard boy to torment – Evan had learnt that most things did not faze him.

Evan Rosier had loved it when his nanny dressed him up in front of a foot-long mirror and told him he was a handsome little boy, a _prince _she had called him. He had always worn brocaded suits of velvet with high collars, a cravat tied around his neck and a jewelled pin snuggled in its water-like surface. Little leather boots were fitted on his feet and no matter how stiff and uncomfortable he felt, he had never complained. Instead he had learnt how to bask in other's compliments of his expensive clothes. His dark hair had always been slicked back and Evan had been taught to appreciate that his deep amethyst eyes sparkling in the mirror was rare, that his dainty features were superior to others and he became a formidable piece of work indeed.

Staring into the mirror became rather dull, so Evan developed a new method of wading in his own importance. His wand when he received it became like an arm to him. He loved the thrill it sent him, the tangible sensation of power shooting to the edge of his fingertips. He read hungrily, memorised hungrily and practised without a care. Soon, mere taunts and snooty remarks, some slaps and bites were replaced with stingy minor hexes and jinxes aimed at other children if their mere presence displeased him. And at the edge of it all, there had been Lucius, indifferent and oblivious to the squeals of other, flipping a page of a giant dusty tome with a small finger.

Therefore nothing much changed when Evan turned fourteen. Lean but strong physically with his boyish pretty looks on the cusp of becoming more of a handsome young man's, there was nothing stopping him. His wandwork was also so much more superior to others far ahead of him in his years. As always, barely talking to anyone he considered was beneath him, barely tolerating those that he thought were _not_ beneath him and being abusive to floods of girls who vied for his attention, Evan wasn't ready to ever seeing the prospect of him 'settling' down. He did not want to be engaged and when his parents announced regardless and cemented his fate with a bride before he could even have a say in it, his rage was predictably indescribable.

He had blasted apart everything in his mansion and still not consoled had set fire to his father's study whilst his parents both had been gleefully signing away the engagement.

When he had heard the name of his bride-to-be, Evan had reiterated to himself how positively sure he was that all the love potions in the world could not make him blind to her hideous troll-likeness. Others may have called some of her features 'pretty' but to Rosier, she had always gone unnoticed during their time at Hogwarts and for Salazar's sake they had been in the same house! She had brown hair that wasn't particularly sleek or shiny, almond-shaped eyes that were a darker, murky brown and perhaps he had even detected some ghastly defects – oh, right they were called freckles! On her face! To Rosier, _plain _was worse than _ugly _and the girl had possessed some deep-seated personality flaws as well. She was quiet, boring, simpered a lot and had her head in books that made her, in the privacy of her own uneventful life, often teary. Completely ridiculous and completely unworthy to be anywhere near him.

Evan had started to wonder what devilish trick Cygnus Black had pulled to get himself a phenomenal match as this. Possibly, only due to the fact that his wife Druella Rosier was a distant relative of his, Evan deduced, that sneaky bastard. Evan swore at the thought of such a conniving man, who undoubtedly should be ashamed that he had produced such a pathetic specimen. His eldest Bellatrix was decent, the youngest Narcissa even, was known to be acceptable but out of the sisters, he was to marry _Andromeda_! Evan could not believe his misfortune, he secretly ascertained that otherworldly force was working against him but thought he would drown out his woes at a raunchy yet high-class place he knew and had promptly left his burning miniature palace behind him.

And it was the next day, incredibly hung-over that he found himself pushed outside to have tea with his betrothed whilst extensive 'renovations' were being done to the Rosier mansion. He may have been in a right old state but Evan had been impeccably dressed, it was almost a ritual of his and compared to him Andromeda paled considerably. Evan had noted with disapproval, the moth-eaten green dress that she had on that might have been fashionable to people long dead but definitely not to him. Her hair had also been cut very short, just below her ears in a bob and her curly fringe that came down to cover her eyes like the dress, did nothing to bring out the colour of her eyes.

"Andromeda is it?" He eventually found himself snap impatiently when she seemed incapable of speech.

She had the teacup brought right up to her face to hide behind, a great improvement, Evan noted smugly. After moments of staring at him, she would flicker those insignificant eyes back down to the watery surface of her tea, probably blushing behind the precious china, Evan thought furiously. Perhaps she fancied herself already in love with him? He would set the notion straight for her miserable, addled brain.

"You're plainer than I remembered you to be during school," It was straining on his self-control not to replace 'plain' with 'ugly' but Evan thought to himself - no point making her cry in the very beginning – it wasn't fun that way.

Andromeda seemed slightly confused as she put down the teacup. Hmmm, no lip quivering Evan thought, he would have to try harder.

"How did that Sorting Hat place you in Slytherin? You seem more like a Hufflepuff. Well, it's time for that hat to retire anyways." When Andromeda choked on the sandwich she had bitten, Evan continued on immediately, "Did a blind house-elf cut your hair? Or did you do it yourself?"

When a thin slice of cucumber slipped out of a sandwich Andromeda was holding and left a stain on her dress, Andromeda hurried picked up something to wipe it with before Evan lifted the back of his gloved hand up to his mouth and gave a very audible snicker, "Why would you bother on that dress, it has been a few centuries before it's seen daylight, hasn't it?"

Evan noted with pleasure how she started to cough horrendously to clear her windpipe. She had to knock herself in the chest a few times to stop herself from choking. Absolutely disgusting, Evan thought unimpressed.

"Mm thoog as a shitake," he heard her say.

"What?" he quipped.

She took a long gulp of tea to clear her throat but then made a face as she scalded her tongue, "I knew this dress was a mistake." She mumbled, although still not meeting his eyes.

"Yes well, don't get your hopes up. Nothing would have looked good on you."

There he was met with silence again and Evan was getting impatient. Either retort or cry, he thought furiously, to make things interesting, don't just stare. Then as if she had read his mind, Andromeda spoke, "Does your head hurt?"

Evan's attention was abruptly drawn back to his throbbing head at her query and he suddenly remembered that he was hung over. Sly witch, he thought, disgruntled then he saw her smile stupidly as he raised a hand close to his temple to stop it from aching. She grinned as if she had finally realised the reason for why he was being so unpleasant. It's not the headache, Evan wanted to yell at her, it's _you_ but then another wave of pain washed through him and he was temporarily unable to speak.

"H-had a big night last night?" she asked tentatively. Oh great, she stutters too, Evan thought, even more irritated.

"Well _yes_, not that it's your business." Evan replied unkindly, "You wouldn't know what I do – some of the things would make your hair curl, which I must say _would _be an improvement." He pointedly eyed her hair and succeeded in making her feel self-conscious. She absent-mindedly raised a hand up to her short locks but caught herself and lowered them. In front of her, Evan smirked triumphantly.

"I know exactly the thing to get rid of headaches," she suddenly volunteered out of the blue, a thoughtful look stealing over her features, "Ginseng tea with some sugar and lemon. I could make you some."

"What?" Evan spluttered, caught unawares by her unexpected comment. Then when registered that she knew her way in the kitchen was considerably shocked and managed, "You cook?"

"Sure," Andromeda gave that stupid grin again, "All you need is to boil the water first -"

"No I'm not talking about that…you _cook_? Witches don't cook." Evan muttered indignantly, "It's work for house-elves-"

"_Most _witches do," Andromeda promptly corrected him, on top of the fact that she had interrupted him, she had corrected him. _Him_. Evan ground his teeth.

"Witches that _I _know," he said viciously, "And _that's _not going to change." He stared at her to make his point but she was either too dense to take the hint _or_ she waspurposefully trying to make him angry.

"Wait, I'll see if I can have a look around your kitchen. I'm sure you Mrs Rosier wouldn't mind. It only takes ten minutes to make and it's an instant cure -" and still mumbling to herself in that fashion, she left! Hobbling along and stumbling on her hideous dress back towards the mansion.

A blast went off Evan's wand as soon as it was clear that she was serious about her intent to make him tea. It fizzed past where Andromeda's face would have been if she had still been sitting opposite him but flew past harmlessly and burnt a crisp hole in a hedge behind her seat. Evan swore colourfully and considered in all earnest disappearing and apparating as soon as he was clear of the grounds. Then she could feed her stupid tea to empty air for all he cared. But then, he imagined his parents would not tolerate two stunts from him in one day, and he _had_ burnt down most of the mansion – he would not be forgiven if he jilted his fiancée during this lovely afternoon and had complaints reach the ears of Cygnus Black.

So he did the only thing he could do, he squirmed in his seat with impatience and twisted his wand in his hand, trying to see if he could destroy anything else in the garden without Andromeda noticing substantially when she returned. By the time she had returned, Evan had been in a state where he was thoroughly regretting his decision to set the mansion on fire otherwise he could have apparated and avoided such torture. She was carrying a tray with another pot of tea and some glasses. Like a common maid! On a usual occasion, he would have berated her for acting like a servant, but Evan had bigger gripes with her for making him wait, "Ten minutes! Do I look like a mindless oaf to you? That was at _least _three quarters of an hour."

"Um, it was actually half an hour." Andromeda cut through his rant so effectively that Evan was stopped mid-way. "And it was because the way from the kitchen out here was so hard to find. The tea only took ten minutes to make."

The miserable worm was talking back at him!

She had poured both of them a cup and was lifting to taste her own when she heard a loud crash and saw that Evan had stood up and had flipped the table on its head. Hot tea spilt everywhere on the stone tiles and there was the crunch of breaking china. Metal also clanged as tea trays made contact with the harsh ground. He immediately pulled out his wand and pointed it at her, his chest was heaving up and down erratically, "_No, it was three quarters of an hour,_" he said dangerously, his eyes glinting with loathing. "_And if you know what's good for you, you would keep your mouth shut in front of me_,"

Andromeda had not moved an inch during the spectacle and continued to drink her tea. Once she was finished, she finally met his blazing eyes, "It's a pity – it was good." She also got up to her feet. Evan thought perhaps she would take out her own wand now? Right at that moment she was in a precarious situation with a wand pointed straight at her heart and a very livid wizard but as if Andromeda had met him for a cheerful hang-out at Flourish and Blotts, she said, "Well now that that's done with. Can you show me around the grounds? It looks so beautiful here - I would _insist _you take me around."

Evan was too shocked to speak. The girl had single-handedly treated his threat as a joke, an inconvenience! Had she realised that he was powerless to harm her, considering that she had the willing ear of her father, who had the willing ear of his parents? Or was she just too stupid to know of the danger she was in with a wand pointed at her. As if turning the table over wasn't a clear indication to her that he was angry. Evan was breathing heavily but after a few minutes of staring at her, aghast, he realised there was nothing he could do. He pocketed his wand and without looking at her or gesturing to her, he made his way from the patio. He heard her ungainly shuffling follow him and heard her soon try and keep pace with him.

He walked faster and heard her also picking up the pace, although it made her steps even more uneven.

"The hedges here are – it's distinct," she said to him, panting slightly. "There was one back there with a large circular hole in it, very artistic."

"Yeah, I made it by blasting it, thinking that it was your head." Evan supplied helpfully but thankfully Andromeda missed the truth behind this statement, mistaking it for a jest. She continued to make commentary on the garden although her speech was broken up with her ragged panting.

After a while though, Evan did not hear her stumping footsteps and had to stop. He turned around and saw that she had stopped herself a long while ago. He stared at her across the distance, to signal for her to hurry along but saw in her stubborn eyes that she wasn't going anywhere. Asking Salazar for patience, he turned back with the reluctance akin to that of kissing a flobberworm.

"Now what?" he snarled, when he got close to her.

"I just wanted to see this pond clearly." She said, all innocence when Evan shot her a death glare. The pond was well out of sight and veered from the main pathway hidden by fronds from water plants but when approached nearer, Evan saw that it even had its own miniature waterfall and a fountain installed within the pond. It was strange, he had never noticed it there before.

"Oh look, it even has a fountain." She might as well clap her hands too, Evan thought crossly for she looked positively gleeful. "Did you know that if you throw money in a fountain, a wish comes true?"

"_No, _I certainly did not know that because that is rubbish. All you need is Felix Felicis."

"It's what the muggles do -" she said defensively.

"_MUGGLES? _**Are you out of your mind -**"

"Oh Andromeda, there you are!" Lamia Rosier had somehow approached them whilst they were standing there and had timely cut Evan off. Evan just resorted to sneering unpleasantly when his mother gently linked arms with Andromeda. "Your father is looking for you dear," she said, her saccharine tone dripping with sweetness, "I've been looking for you on the patio but alas you two weren't there. Hope your time has been _pleasant_," she threw a hesitant look at Evan who looked like he wanted to murder somebody which probably wasn't far from the truth.

"Oh, most definitely Mrs Black. Evan was kind enough to show me the grounds,"

"Did he now? I always thought he hated the gardens - that's good to hear my dear. But tell me as we start walking, we do not want to make your father wait -" and with a look that told Evan that his mother would deal with him later (no doubt she had noticed the upturned table on the patio), the chatter drifted, thankfully away from him.

Evan was so relieved to see them gone that he did not think twice before starting to sprint towards the edge of the grounds where he would be free to apparate. In addition to the throbbing headache, he just did not want to think of the nightmare that was his wife-to-be. If he was to have anything to do with her, Andromeda would have to change and fast – and Evan would definitely mould her into a quiet, obedient wife who he would enjoy on the side-lines. Seeing such an unruly child under his control would give him pleasure and he would make it happen and that plain Miss Black would be sure of _that_.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"How did it go?" Narcissa was on her older sister's bed, flipping a page of a potions book with her wand. She had her elbows propped up and her face resting on the back of her hands, her lips pursed together tightly in anticipation of bad news.

Andromeda however had a slightly dreamy expression on her face as she was sitting in front of the dressing table. She cocked her head to one side, "He's…you know everything that I knew him to be."

Narcissa raised a fine brow, "Rotten, arrogant, unpleasant?" she supplied helpfully.

"No," she said laughing slightly, "Silly. He's extremely good looking, you know, he's better looking up close. He dresses really well and he's really cute too. Oh, Cissy, you should see Rosier's place, it's incredible!"

Narcissa almost singed a hole in her book with her wand-tip due to her surprise. "I would rather face a hippogriff than exchange words with that toad," she said venomously, "Honestly Dromeda, it's all a farce! His looks, his clothes and his nice house…he's evil, no seriously he's cruel. I don't know if you heard about it because you're not that into gossip but last year he performed _Septumsempra _on someone for not moving out of his way fast enough. Who does that?"

"Bella might," Andromeda defended, "And other people think Lucius is evil but you like him well enough."

Narcissa momentarily blinked, then blushing slightly, went back to reading her book, "Lucius is different." She said reluctantly as if she was indulging Andromeda in something that was rarely shown.

"I think he's just misunderstood."Andromeda said stolidly, "A-and he's going to be my…husband. You know, the One for me…" Andromeda started to blush herself. "You don't know how lucky I am Cissy. I thought papa would never be able to secure the Rosiers, I mean, I thought it would be MacNair or even Goyle. I didn't even dream of it."

"There's something else isn't there?" Narcissa suddenly interrupted with a sly smile. "You've had a crush on him haven't you?" Narcissa had said that as a joke but as if she was piecing something together, her eyes widened, "Don't tell me – is he the one you nicknamed Bright Eyes in your diary? Dromeda…no,"

"My diary?" Andromeda repeated shocked, "You've been reading my diary?"

"Well, you keep it under your pillow. It's so easy to find," Narcissa teased but still highly disturbed with the prospect that Bright Eyes, who was the subject of Andromeda's many entries of adoration may very well be Evan Rosier. "Well, is it?" she demanded when Andromeda's face reddened but did not say anything to confirm or deny her allegations. Narcissa put on an extremely exaggerated flabbergasted expression, "Oh, Dromeda…why?"

"Well, you obviously haven't read it thoroughly then." Andromeda said, purposefully not meeting Narcissa's eyes but she appeared satisfied and relieved that she did not have to keep it from her closest sister "And he invited me to his mansion this weekend to give a proper tour how the manor functions. When I become Mrs Rosier, it'll be my responsibility."

"You mean, his parents invited you." Narcissa said sceptically but took the care to not let her sister hear her for Andromeda had started to run a brush through her hair, the dreamy expression flitting back across her face. Narcissa decided it was not up to her to encroach on her older sister's happiness and if anyone in the world deserved to be happy, Narcissa determined, it was Andromeda.

* * *

Andromeda had been admitted into Illecebra Mansion (Rosier's mansion) by a suit of armour and was waiting patiently in the parlour. The clanking metal suit had not spoken to her much; an eerie voice had just floated out of the visor to tell her that his master would be with her shortly. After waiting for an hour and a half, Andromeda thought that something had to be done to break the tedium of sitting there with only the ticking clock to amuse her. Initially, she had been very nervous seeing Evan again and had been sitting, straight-backed with hands clutched in her lap and her eyes on her feet. Thousands of thoughts about the dress she chose and how she did her hair had run through her mind – making her jumpy at the slight noises, a breeze flitting past a lush curtain or one of Rosier's many hounds barking on its extensive grounds made her mistake them for the soft footsteps of Evan Rosier.

All that tension however evaporated when he failed to show. For a split second, Andromeda contemplated leaving the mansion and returning home but she felt disappointed and unsatisfied, there was a strange longing to be closer to Rosier in any way she could be, whether it be as simple as being in his house and seeing family portraits that covered entire walls. She wanted to know about him and the life he had lead and also fulfil her child-like desire to be part of it – now that she had the miraculous opportunity, to be his fiancée, she wasn't going to give up so easily. She wasn't going to just go home, she was going to make something out of being there.

Andromeda stood up and decided to explore the mansion. If anyone caught her and reprimanded her, which was unlikely as she had been invited there, she could easily say that she had gotten lost (it was very convincing as Illecebra was a maze).

Andromeda wasn't quite aware of where she was going but one thing that she was entirely sure of was that she enjoyed every little detail she came across while letting her feet carry her everywhere. She loved the winding stairwells, silk brocade walls and the dark seductive quality of elegant monochrome-coloured wall pins and mouldings that were designed to look like filigree work holding up the ceiling, with one she stumbled across (a private ballroom from what she could discern) holding a rounded Renaissance work of an angel being chased from the heavens.

There was not one thing that was out of place with each antique piece and deco being coordinated to complete one coherent picture from every view, giving an overwhelming sense of dark romanticism although styles from every period were specifically chosen and used. The Rosier family's motif – the rose with falling petals were found consistently in the most creative way possible and she ran a finger over each one, marvelling at how very soon, that would be hers also.

Stepping light-heartedly and her eyes feasting on such luxury and richness Andromeda had not seen for a long while, she pushed open a door that smelt nice and caught herself just as she saw Evan nibbling an ear of a stunning witch. She was pressed against him with her hands roaming up and down on him unconsciously whilst she continued licking his lip in an animalist yet fluid motion. Evan was the first to catch Andromeda staring and his eyes narrowed. The girl must have felt him stiffen for she stopped what she was doing without removing herself and just turned her head around lazily.

"Oh, Meda," Evan said with a twisted smile, "You're still here?"

Andromeda nodded her head to indicate that she was and that it was obvious with her standing there. Nothing showed on her face although the uptilted chin and blazing eyes were defiant.

Evan did not add to that nor did he move from his position. He continued leaning against his desk comfortably – obviously not at all perturbed by the situation and although Andromeda knew that Evan wasn't the person to feel the slightest in the wrong, however his position was too lax for someone who had been caught by surprise, she suspected somehow that he knew that she would have found him in the end. That his hiding in a room was part of a strange hide-and-seek game that was supposed to have left her confused and frustrated and in the end shocked with what she found.

"Meda?" The girl that had been on Evan spoke and Andromeda did not know exactly what to make of her as she eased herself off Evan. She had sleek, dark gold hair that came down to her waist with her hair parted evenly on both sides. She was immensely pale but had makeup done with a lot of eyeliner and shadow so that her large, slanting smoky eyes was all you could look at. On top of that her eyelashes framed her eyes as if they had been drawn on like a gothic dolls'. She was a petite thing with the tiniest waist Andromeda had ever seen, accentuated by the strapless black dress she had on but her body was proportionate enough so that she didn't look alien. The strapless dress was an elaborate dark ribbon corset with a long, skirt of large black feathers and a slit on the side that let her ivory sculpted legs peep through. She was barefoot, her pointe shoes-turned heels were kicked off and were sitting unceremoniously on Evan's desk.

She started to walk over towards Andromeda who was staring at her with distrust.

"Who is she?" she asked as she surveyed Andromeda with colourless eyes.

Evan gave her a look, "You know..? Who I've been telling you about -?"

Her eyes widened comically, "Ohhh, ohh…is she - ?" her look of disbelief broke down into giggles as she put a hand up to her mouth and glanced sideways at Evan.

Evan gave a long-suffering, dismissive nod.

"Oh my Merlin," she gasped, "this is going to be harder than I imagined. You didn't do her justice Evan," she gave another twitter and finally met Andromeda's eyes which were blank. "Well, we have a lot of work to do," she said finally when Andromeda refused to rise to their goading.

"That's for sure," Evan agreed as he retreated to his desk and sat down on black dragon hide chair. "I'll just be taking care of accounts here okay Kitty?"

"Of course baby," she blew him a kiss as Evan suddenly pulled on a pair of glasses and started to shift through his drawers and pull out pieces of parchment to survey. Therefore the looks of wanted support Andromeda threw at him went unnoticed.

When the girl known as Kitty pushed her behind an elegant folding screen and from large boutique bags (that Andromeda had not noted before) pulled out dresses and slung them over the screen for her to try on, Andromeda was finally compelled to say something. "Evan?" she asked tentatively. She half-expected him to not answer her but something in her tone made him respond, "What?" he said tartly.

"What is she doing?" she said it then immediately regretted it. She figured that she could have phrased it a little better, less childishly but Evan got the gist of what she was asking. "Her name's Kitty Lieser, she's the assistant-in-training to Madame Ursula – even you should know who she is,"

When he was met with silence Kitty gave another snigger, "She's the best stylist in the world," Kitty supplied, thoroughly amused but let it go when Andromeda didn't reply.

"Just do what she says," Evan said in a strained tone before he sighed. Not wanting to aggravate him, Andromeda gave a little 'alright' before she started to strip and put on the dresses given to her one by one. With each one she put on, Kitty presented her in front of Evan with a "What do you think?" Evan would look up from what he was doing, survey her solemnly over his spectacles then either nod or shake his head before returning to his work (Hard to believe he's a teenager aye?). His responses made Kitty draw out a long 'hmmmm' before throwing at Andromeda other tops and long flaring skirts to mix and match.

After Evan approved of what she had on, a dressing table was conjured and Andromeda was forced to sit down whilst 'Kitty' drew out boxes of beautifully wrapped jewellery, the packaging which she however threw on the floor impatiently. She would hold up the delicate pieces to Andromeda's chest and ears. Andromeda did not get much say in the process and after priceless gems adorned her neck, Kitty unrolled a pack of small, oddly shaped wands that she pulled to immediately work on her hair and face. "This is Madame Ursula's own powder – it completely eradicates blemishes for 24 hours, but it might damage your skin, so what you might like to put before it is this – a serum that…"

Kitty gave a short summary of all the products she was using on Andromeda, but she could not remember or even bring herself to pay attention. She just knew that things were plucked from her face that was apparently permanent. "You need to manage your eyebrows and above your lips," Kitty had said disapprovingly, "though yours is okay. You have a nice natural brow shape but still you have to take care of it a bit – trim it, you know? Well now that's done, you don't have to worry about that anymore but if you want to regrow it or create other shapes – this is what you use…"

But apparently products that removed the look of open pores or redness of skin etc weren't permanent so she had to reapply those, Kitty insisted. All the products gave Andromeda a headache as they singularly smelt like strong perfume. Her hair next was assaulted with curling, straightening wands and wands that instantly regrew or cut her hair. "Stubborn hair," Kitty had muttered when Andromeda's curls, due to her hair being thick and heavy started to come undone. More products were used to keep them in place. Once all was done, she was again presented before Evan who seemed to enjoy seeing her tortured. He would say no to things that Andromeda thought looked perfectly fine and forced the whole process over again.

By the end of all that, Andromeda thought she saw a completely different person when she was led to see herself in the foot-long mirror. She saw a stranger with too many products piled on her face, trying to hold in her breathing as the dress she had on constricted around her waist and pinched her bust. When she had finished her last 'look' as Kitty called it, Evan suddenly slapped down the piece of parchment he was working up and stood up abruptly. He strode over to Kitty, wound an arm around her waist and whispered in her ear, "Is that the last one? I'm bored,"

"Mmmhmm," she sighed against him.

"Come on, pack up – for your reward for helping me. I'm going to take you somewhere," He gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"You better," she said teasingly, placing a hand on his chest, "When you came over to ask for my help you – I'd never seen you so desperate," she gave her tinkling laugh.

"You have no idea," He let her go for a moment as she waved her wand and tidied up all the jewellery, clothes and products as well as getting rid of the rubbish but then Evan wrapped an arm around her waist as soon as she was done and pulled her close to him as he started to make his way out.

"You coming?" Evan threw over his shoulder as Andromeda remained, rooted to her spot.

"Like this?" Andromeda was feeling a little out of breath and slightly dizzy. She didn't know how she was supposed to walk on stilt-like heels.

"Um...yes?" Kitty said sarcastically as Evan just shrugged and walked out. Andromeda gritted her teeth and followed them, stumbling and although others may have thought she would be upset that Evan and Kitty were far ahead of her and not looking back, Andromeda was grateful that they couldn't see her struggling.

In the carriage, Andromeda just stared out the window, only half wondering where they were going and trying to admire the scenery that passed them and trying to ignore Evan and Kitty, tightly wrapped around each other laughing and whispering intimately.

It wasn't much different when the carriage pulled up in front a penthouse at Hyde Park. Despard Selwyn had recently bought it off the market and it seemed as if a housewarming party was being held. Since Andromeda had only been allowed to attend parties when Narcissa had come to a reasonable age, Andromeda had been the one who had taken care of her when their mother had passed away (Bellatrix not being a very caring sort), Andromeda wasn't acquainted with the high echelon of pureblood society. In discomfort, she followed them and immediately regretted ever letting herself be swept into coming.

People were broken up into little groups, sipping delicate flutes spirits, looking absolutely dazzling in the latest designer clothes and sparkling jewels. Evan and Kitty, hand in hand approached Despard and immediately struck a conversation, leaving Andromeda standing awkwardly near where they had entered. Someone offered her a drink on a tray which she took gingerly – it was a known fact that she had a low tolerance for alcohol but Andromeda started becoming conscious of looking like she had nothing to do. In the end she just sat on a sofa while people milled around her lazily, sipping continuously as more glasses were offered to her, her arms tightly clutched around her, hoping people wouldn't notice how isolated and detached she was from the rest of them.

When she started to feel hazy enough to stop feeling self-conscious, she felt a warm hand start to slide across her shoulders and rest comfortably on her arm. When Andromeda looked at the person who had approached her, she noticed he had thick-set features but a certain charisma when he smiled at her. When he spoke, Andromeda could tell he was drunk but it didn't matter. It had been hours since someone had spoken to her, Evan and Kitty were nowhere to be seen and she didn't mind him being friendly. "Si boring here isn't it?" he said with that smile, his face very close to hers and Andromeda felt impelled to giggle, "Yes very," she said truthfully. She had brought a hand up and turned her head away as she giggled. The man grabbed her hand pushed it away, trying to see her face and Andromeda laughed a bit more as he successfully was able to meet her eyes then kiss her.

"I, I don't know what you're doing." Andromeda tried to protest although she didn't feel in the least upset.

"I'm making things fun," he slurred, "But you know what m'gorgeous?" he flashed a smile, "Let's go somewhere else – it's too loud here…let's go, I'll take you." He had a hand on her wrist and pulled her up so that she was standing. Andromeda didn't mind going somewhere that wasn't the sofa she had occupied for the last few hours so she let him half-drag her to a room and didn't notice when he closed the door behind them.

He sat her down on the bed but Andromeda didn't notice that they were in a bedroom, she was just marvelling at the beautiful skyline when he talked to her again, "So who did you come with?" he asked as he started peppering kisses down her collarbone. It was the first time that Andromeda had someone kissing her all over and she was slightly alarmed by the tingling sensation that was running coursing through her body. In that moment she forgot who she had come with. "Umm, R-r…"

But she couldn't finish because he was now passionately kissing her and intruding into her mouth as he pressed down on her and laid her on the bed. Andromeda suddenly felt panicked as with one hand he started undressing himself as he pinned her down with his weight.

"Wa-ait, what are you doing? No, get off me - " Andromeda wasn't drunk enough to not realise where this was heading and in fright, started to kick and struggle. He resolutely ignored her as he undid his pants and started to work on the straps of her dress and cup a breast in his hand.

"No! Stop! Someone help! Someone…" Andromeda felt cold clammy desperation well up within her and she felt tears also well up simultaneously when she realised no matter how much she tried to reach up and scratch, hit or bite him – anything to deter him, she found that she was just pinned down, she was just too small and when she gathered saliva in her mouth and spat it at him, felt her own face sting with the force of a hard slap. "No! No! Get off me, go away! HELP, SOMEBODY HELP!" Even though her vision swam, Andromeda couldn't help screaming the phrase out like a mantra as she continued to try and elude his encroaching hands.

Then there was a loud bang as the door was blown apart. The man momentarily stopped and gave Andromeda the chance to shift his weight and roll him off the bed. Now free, she scrambled into a sitting position, bringing up the top of her limp dress to cover up her front and saw Evan standing there, livid – a wand clutched in his hands. Behind him was Kitty, Despard and the rest of the guests crowding around, looking wholly embarrassed and shocked.

"In Salazar's name, I think that's her. That's the Black girl Andromeda," Andromeda heard whispers as some gave her pitying looks whilst others looked at her with eyes that simply judged her for being in an unsavoury situation. They bustled away as soon as Evan approached her, threw his jacket over her then yanked her away from the bed. Kitty just watched on silent as Evan then steered Andromeda out shamefully, not even looking at her as he called his carriage to pick them up. He opened the door, pushed her inside, and then slammed the door behind them.

The rage that was pulsating from him was so palpable, Andromeda dared not speak and the relief that she had felt when she had been able to escape that lecher had dried up in an instant.

"I don't think you understand…" Evan began in a controlled voice, "but we are to be engaged. Engaged! You and I - and now everyone I know will say that my future fiancée is…is disgraceful!" The carriage had begun to move but Andromeda had not even noticed.

"Disgraceful?" Andromeda finally said, finding her voice, clutching Evan's jacket tightly around her to try and protect herself from his wrath, "He almost - " Andromeda could not continue, all she could do was shiver at the thought of his touch on her bare skin. She swallowed and tried again, "That was not my fault! Why are you angry with me? He's the one who you should do something about!"

"Why am I angry with you?" Evan gave a harsh bark of laughter, "Because this is a scandal and you are right in the thick of it. You _had _to make a scene, you had to make everyone gossip about what happened at Despard's for months to come and do you know _why _this will be on everyone's lips because you, _you_, a girl like _you _is going to be my future _wife_! Evan Rosier's! That's why they'll be talking and that's why I'm angry. Don't you know how to conduct yourself in public? Are you sure you're a Black?"

"What are you - "

"The whole point of today was for you to introduce yourself as a high-born lady – that's what I wanted people to see my future wife as and well, now you're just the girl that let herself be escorted into rooms by scum such as Harold MacDougal."

Andromeda had no idea how to respond to this. Evan pinched the bridge of his nose in weariness, "Why didn't you have your wand?" he finally asked as he let the silence stretch and make Andromeda feel smaller than she already felt.

"I- I left it at home," she said, her voice quavering a little.

"You…left?" Evan looked like he would launch into another tirade but he stopped himself. He lifted up a hand as if to silence her but then the carriage stopped at this signal. "Get out," he finally said, "Just get out,"

Andromeda, who was at the stage of bursting into tears, was all too grateful for an exit. Still with Evan's jacket around her shoulders, she collected her heels into one hand, pushed open the carriage door and walked blindly onto the dimly-lit streets, crying hysterically as she heard the carriage's clip clop as it sped away from her. She was shaking and crying so profusely that she did not care about the makeup running down her face and did not even bother to apparate. She just gathered her knees in her arms and continued to cry.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone. I just wanted to firstly give my thanks to those who have been following this story continuously. Secondly I wanted to reiterate that I have no intention of abandoning this story. In fact, I have currently up to Chapter 17 written. I guess, I just wait for the reviews/feedback before uploading because it helps a lot. For example, I realised that people were hungry for Narc/Luc and not so much for Andromeda/Evan, so I've incorporated that for your enjoyment this chapter. Fear not though Andromeda/Evan/Tonks storyline is not abandoned either. Thank you, it's been a while. If you need to refresh your minds, please go read the previous chapters! **

**-noeru K **

**Chapter 15**

Lucius stopped running a portion of what Evan had said through his mind, amazed by sudden openness his best friend had demonstrated. It was so uncharacteristic that Lucius had not been sure how to respond. It was difficult to ask him about it further however as Lucius was confined to his bed and Evan did not come to visit him again. A myriad of other people did repeatedly come to see him however and the mountain of chocolates on his bedside table was testament to that. The quidditch team particularly had given him many encouragements to recover as soon as possible although they admitted that they were happy about the less rigorous training regime under Rodolphus. Aiden left earlier than the others but Lucius did not mind. Narcissa did not come again either.

After a couple of days, Lucius was well enough to leave the hospital wing although Madam Pomfrey gave him vials of potion to keep on his person since it was understood that he could not be fully healed and he was to experience spells of nausea and dizziness. Madam Pomfrey had approached his bedside and had sat down. She had given him the 'talk' while handing Lucius the potion. Lucius was told that the sporadic symptoms of dizziness and nausea were the result of the remaining curse that could not have been extracted from the body. The potion was meant to contain the spell from spreading and Madam Pomfrey attempted to put a hand over Lucius' in a sympathetic gesture but Lucius withdrew his before she could. All Madam Pomfrey could do was give him one last pitying look before awkwardly patting the bed sheet.

Lucuis realised that perhaps he should have been more shocked by the news, but found that he did not have time to appreciate the full extent of what this meant since she added that the Headmaster had requested to see him at his office. She grumbled that Lucius was in no fit condition to but bustled off into her office.

Lucius had never liked Dumbledore for he had always felt that the old man knew how to read people like a book, even without Legimens and sitting in his office, Lucius thought to himself again how much he hated those blue eyes.

"Mr Malfoy," he said slowly, "How are you feeling?"

"Good sir," Lucius said deadpanned, resisting the feeling to squirm in his seat.

"It was a forbidden curse that hit you," Dumbledore said but the smiling light in his eyes were extinguished, "Even though you deflected the full force, you cannot be cured. It will eventually catch up to you, Mr Malfoy." Professor Dumbledore however did not seem at all curious as to why Lucius had thrown himself in front of a forbidden curse.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey told me sir."

"You will need to take that consistently, three times a day," he said indicating the vial clutched in Lucius's hand. Was that concern? "And your parents have been notified of this unfortunate incident."

Lucius raised a brow, "My parents?" Lucius felt something like horror, flood him that the news of his 'condition' had not initially given him.

"Yes, your parents must know what's happened. They must know what's happened to you of course, least of all…"

Lucius knew that of course, informing his parents was reasonable but truly felt as if he had been handed a death sentence, he felt just plain emptiness inside.

"You are aware of what happened during the finals of the Duelling Tournament?" The headmaster asked.

"Yes sir," Lucius said dampeningly, refusing to elaborate.

"Unfortunately a lot of people witnessed the incident Mr Malfoy and I am aware that it was Mr Rosier who cast the forbidden curse."

Lucius gritted his teeth. "I believe that Ganymedra cast the curse sir," Lucius lied smoothly.

"Mr Malfoy, we are **both** aware that Miss Carreaux could not have cast that spell. I would like to prevent something like this happening at our school again." Professor Dumbledore gently, "What concerns me most and what I think you can help me in is the crucial question, where would have Mr Rosier learnt how to cast a forbidden spell. I am certain that he could not have come across it here at Hogwarts."

"I do not know Professor," Lucius said, staring straight into his eyes. This time, it was the headmaster's turn to raise his brow.

There was silence except a bit of rustling as the Phoenix behind the Professor started preening its feathers.

"You are sure?" The professor asked after lengthily surveying Lucius over the top of his half-moon spectacles.

Lucius did not know how much the headmaster knew about them and what they did but since Lucius was unable to grasp just how much the headmaster did know, he was not willing to play any mind-games. Lucius was like a stone, he was not going to risk exposing anything, "Yes sir, I am sure."

Lucius had the sinking feeling that Professor Dumbledore knew everything and had just caught Lucius out when he did not respond for a while. "Well then, is there anything you wish to tell me?" the headmaster asked finally, his blue eyes still fixed on Lucius.

Perhaps Lucius did, unconsciously Lucius's thoughts reeled back to everything he had been part of thus far and the increasing inability of him to control those circumstances but in a second his mind was transported back to the present. He had chosen his path, the time when he was at crossroads had past – there was no choice. "No sir," he said but again with a despairing feeling that his mind's process had shown to those blue eyes that seemed to x-ray Lucius.

Lucius wondered whether he had detected something that may have been a sigh and a frown but when Lucius blinked, the professor just had a disappointed look on his face. "I see…then you're free to go, you better return to class Mr Malfoy…and do not forget to take your potion."

It was almost as if the headmaster had foreseen the exact moment. As soon as Lucius had walked out, past the gargoyles guarding the headmaster's office, Lucius felt incredibly drained. He took a minute to catch a breath and leaned against a wall and as he did so, he experienced a really strange phenomenon. It felt as if his whole body was being sapped of energy, he felt the blood drain from his face and there was incontrollable shaking of his hands. The flagstone wall opposite him swam before his eyes as a wave of dizziness washed over him. It was all Lucius could do to keep his knees from buckling. Lucius had been shocked but the continued shaking did not subside, making Lucius grasp the wall for support. After thinking furiously as to why he felt so incredibly nauseous, Lucius abruptly remembered the vial that he kept in his cloak. He struggled to take the little cork out of the vial but it was not until the shaking cumulated into a cold sweat that Lucius finally remembered the potion, threw his head back and poured the purple liquid into his mouth. As soon as he swallowed, it was as if a spell had been cast on him, all the symptoms disappeared at once.

Although Lucius felt normal again, Lucius's heart was still racing. He made sure that the cork was well in place before he tucked the half-filled vial away. Lucius had his hands still clutching the wall when the death sentence that Lucius had not anticipated for a long while, came flying towards him in the form of a red envelope. Lucius could have rolled his eyes, he could have predict that it was his father, his mother was nowhere to be found after all, Lucius nor his father knew where she was. It was also typical that he would have sent a howler as soon as he had been told, Lucius had just hoped that he could have dinner first although as his father's enraged voice emanated from the envelope, Lucius was grateful that his father's intended public humiliation was not public as it would if he had he been eating dinner in the great hall.

* * *

Narcissa read the letter numerous times before she let her hands drop listlessly by her side. On the floor, next to the bed was her trunk that was packed neatly with her belongings inside. She had never put up posters in the girl's dormitories or anything of the like so she was all set to leave. Everyone was at dinner - most likely chatting away about numerous things but Narcissa had only one thing on her mind. There was just one person that if she had to tell, she wanted to and that was Lucius. She had wished to talk to him earlier but had not enough determination to do so, besides, she had been forbidden. The secrecy involving this had been vital. She had scrapped thought after thought on how to approach him and tell him – she had mapped out every detail, how she would stand, just how much she'd tell him but all had seemed less than perfect. And now time had run out.

Narcissa folded the letter away and levitated her trunk. She had been informed by her parents and also her teachers that a carriage would be waiting outside for her in half an hour's time. It had been the express request of the Blacks for her to leave discreetly. Narcissa realised that she could not waste any more time so she headed towards the Great Hall, where she expected Lucius to be but conveniently enough and strangely enough, Narcissa saw Lucius backed up against a wall that was situated next to the tall double doors of the castle that was kept open and through which Narcissa was supposed to leave. It was a relief.

Narcissa stopped short and ceased to levitate her trunk and it fell with a gentle thud on the floor behind her. At this slight sound, Luciuss gaze flickered and fixed on her. Narcissa had not actually seen him for a while and the first thing when she saw his face was a odd quality to his eyes, originally Lucius's eyes had been a light silver, mercurial but she had noticed now that that lightness was gradually fading, in the torchlight, it was now very much pronounced. His eyes possessed a darkness that made him look like he was deeply preoccupied. Narcissa tried not to let that bother her too much, "Lucius," she greeted as he continued to stare at her in anticipation.

"Narcissa," he said with a smile that was not reflected in his eyes. "Are you going somewhere?" he indicated the trunk behind her. Narcissa did not even turn around to see where he had gestured.

"Yes," Narcissa said, "In fact Lucius, I've been meaning to talk to you about this." She waved her hand distractedly, "I'm going to France and…for awhile, in fact I won't be returning."

Lucius did not seem to understand the significance of what she said, "To France?"

"Yes, I will be attending Beauxbatons…I won't be returning to Hogwarts."

Lucius was only slightly puzzled, "Why?"

"My family wishes it," Narcissa said, she hated how little she was telling him but this was the way she was. She could not open up to him in that moment, it troubled her but all she could do was grit her teeth and rush on.

"So you will be living there?"

"Yes,"

"For how long?"

"I don't know,"

Perhaps Lucius was starting to grasp the meaning of what Narcissa was saying although Narcissa could not tell. "So you will be leaving, right this moment? Is anyone aware that you are leaving except me?"

"I haven't told anyone else - Yes, I have to leave now," Narcissa said honestly and somehow she did not mind that Lucius was the only one she was relating this to, even the thought of not telling Europa did not disturb her.

"I see," Lucius was silent and frozen and Narcissa became increasingly conscious that time was running out. The carriage would come soon and if she did not tell Lucius what she had intended, she would regret it for a long while to come.

"Lucius…I'm leaving," Narcissa found her own mouth automatic in the words she was repeating.

"Yes, I have gathered…"

"I…I…" Narcissa truly wished that Lucius would exude any indicator, any sign, any outward show of encouraging body language that would have really made it easier and would have helped her translate into words what she was feeling but it was impossible. The eyes that stared back at her was without any feeling. Narcissa was able to press on only with sheer determination. She licked her lips and continued, "I…I don't want to go - because of you." The last part of that was forced out and came out in a rush.

Gray eyes looked back in absolute amazement.

"I want to be near you…I want to be with you. I don't want to go to some foreign country where you won't be there. I wake up and all I can think about is you, when I'm in a crowd of people, I always look out for your blonde hair. You matter more to me than my grades, my family - when you were in that hospital wing I thought I'd rather be hit by that curse and die for Salazar's sake than see you hurt again. I wanted to feel the pain you were feeling three times, a thousand times over if it meant that you wouldn't feel it. I don't know how to tell you, I'm trying and it's also your fault – you always made me feel like you appreciated me for who I was and that I was worth your time. You've been part of my life all this time. I just can't walk away from what we have…" Narcissa realised she had sounded like a terrible song that only witches such as Celestina Warbeck would warble but she did not care. In any event words failed her and she watched Lucius, horrified. She felt worse than standing naked in a room full of people, his silence made her seem so small and insignificant as if everything she said have been of no value.

Lucius did speak but when he did, there was borderline anger tainting his words, "What we have? What _do _we have? How about Aiden? What is he to you then?"

Narcissa could not help but furrow her brows, "What? Aiden? What about everything that I've just said? Doesn't _that_ mean anything to you?"

"Narcissa," there was clear annoyance, "It's important to me because it's relevant. You used Aiden so you could manipulate me, don't try to deny it."

"Yes," Narcissa conceded immediately because she wanted to move on and talk about what really mattered but then it seemed as if Lucius wasn't going to let the issue go. "Lucius, I have to go – why are we talking about this. I don't -" then Narcissa read the look on Lucius's face, "You – you can't trust what I've said can you? You think this is another move, in the game. What, do you really think I was going to lower myself to this level, humiliate myself in front of you to win a round? That I would say all this to make you obliged? What do you fear so much Lucius that you can't even bring yourself to discuss _us_!" After Narcissa's outburst she stared into Lucius's face. The moment she did this, she realised instantly that her accusations were well-founded and this gave her the familiar feeling of betrayal that had caused her life to be turned upside down.

The thought frightened her more than anything else and Narcissa could not deal with it. She did not even bother to levitate her trunk but rummaging in her pocket, found what she was looking for. She threw the emerald necklace Lucius had given her; it seemed, far too long ago to remember, in his direction. Then she turned around, grabbed her luggage and stalked out to where the carriage was so that Lucius couldn't see her cry.


	16. Chapter 16

**Awwh you guys :D Let's make this happen ! **

**Chapter 16**

It had been four years since Lucius had seen Narcissa. Beside him, Ganymedra was examining her well-buffed nails in boredom. She was a vision with her long black hair, flawlessly straight and cut at the small of her back. Her glossy black hair set off her turquoise dress and her pouted rouge lips made her seem like a doll but Lucius did not even glance at her. After the years, they had come to accept that they were going to be married and Lucius appeared to have moved on from being unpleasant and defiant to being completely indifferent.

"Lucius…honey," she began tentatively.

"Don't start," Lucius quipped almost immediately after she had said it. Ganymedra resumed her silence when it was plain that Lucius was not going to listen to her suggestions. It was painfully obvious that Lucius's mind was elsewhere. He downed a glass but continued to stare at where people were making an entrance. After an anticipated while, Lucius saw her. He had been aware that she would be at this function. It had been years and he no longer had the desperation to pursue her like he had when he had first realised that she had left Britain for good. But there was a perverse yearning - he needed to see her, talk to her, see how she was doing and she had arrived, stealing his breath. And not just his breath, Lucius was consciously aware of how a quiet hush had descended upon the expansive ballroom and how all eyes regardless of gender were captured in amazement at how she was the picture of perfection – she had almost become a legend in Britain.

There was a man, quite easy on the eyes Lucius had to admit, who had a hand gently placed on her elbow but Lucius hardly noticed. He may have been part of the wallpaper for all he cared. As she floated down the grand staircase, her dainty feet hardly touching the red carpet lined with gold, Lucius marvelled at the otherworldly quality she possessed. Her porcelain skin almost glowed in the crystal lights with her cheeks flushed the lightest pink. Her hair was swept up and piled on her head but loose curls had been let down to pool at her collarbones and frame her oval face. Lucius was extremely attracted to how she was so effortlessly exquisite; he could not help his eyes momentarily flicker to her smooth flawless thighs, which her silk dress glided over as she neared the bottom of the staircase.

Lucius approached her silently and appeared at her side in the instant she had finished her decline. She did not even notice until he placed his own hand on her unoccupied elbow. "Lovely evening," he said pleasantly to gain her attention.

Lucius expected Narcissa to exclaim and turn her head sharply but with great restraint she only acknowledged him with a slight nod, which indicated to him that perhaps his approach had not been such a surprise after all.

"Lucius,"

"Narcissa," he greeted, then with a look towards the man who Narcissa had clearly come with, he asked her, "May I speak with you?"

"If you must," she said but not with particular enthusiasm. The other man, with a sweet-natured grin nodded and let her leave with Lucius. Lucius held her hand as soon as the other man's hand fell from Narcissa's elbow and lead her slowly to the dance floor.

"I thought you said you wished to talk," Narcissa hissed out of the corner of her mouth when she realised that people had parted to make room for the pair to walk straight to the heart of the dance floor. "Oh I do," Lucius said, agreeably. He swivelled her around so that she was forced to face him, and he placed one hand on her waist. Instantly, Narcissa's unoccupied hand went up and covered Lucius's hand on her waist, as if she would brush it away, however it just covered his for an awkward moment before it was extended to rest on his waist.

They started to slowly move to the music. "You did not reply to my letters," He said in French. Lucius had lowered his head so that his mouth had tickled her ear when he said this and he felt Narcissa stiffen right away.

"I did not realise you spoke French," she said dispassionately.

"It surprises me that you do not know about my ancestry." Lucius began thoughtfully,

"I realise that your ancestry originates from France, I just did not know you spoke the language." Narcissa said cuttingly, "and you are a liar – you never wrote a single letter,"

Lucius was not at all hurt by this remark but stilled himself when Narcissa broke from his embrace and turning away from him, hurried out of the ballroom. Lucius watched her retreating figure with interest. She quickened as she left through the tall glass doors that flared out onto a stone balcony, his gaze did not leave her as she halted and laid a hand to rest on vine-covered marble.

Lucius knew that their conversation had not ended so he followed her outside, taking his time. When he neared her, he ran his hands up and down her bare arms and he could imagine the pensive look forming on her face. It wasn't hard for Lucius to conjure the bundle of his returned letters, tied tightly with a ribbon and which a second before had been sitting on his desk, straight to his hand. He slipped it in Narcissa's own unassuming one.

Narcissa had been successful in appearing cool, calm and collected upon entering the Selwyn's Annual Twilight Ball but the feeling of parchment against her hand was able to bring a surprised gasp from her mouth. "These are the letters I have written to you for the past three years. They have been returned unanswered and unopened."

Narcissa could not believe what she was hearing, however the thick bundle of parchment weighed heavy in her hands as evidence. She finally turned towards Lucius, who was regarding her with warmth. "…How?" she asked but after just a short while, the arm holding the letters grew limp as something dawned on her, "…Mother."

"I haven't lied Narcissa," Lucius said firmly, "Now, you must tell me the truth. Why did you leave for France? Why did your family wish it?" Lucius paused, "…and the letters..." he indicated to her hand.

Narcissa was at a point where she did not want to think, all she wanted was to give answers and be answered in return, "I have always told the truth, Lucius. I told you I never wished to move to France. After Andromeda's scandal, you knew first-hand how a 'Black' was regarded. Your father deemed I was no longer suitable for you. I would never have been able to secure a decent marriage here in Britain. Well, that is the conclusion my family came to. I was to forget my life here in Britain and ingratiate myself with pureblood families in France. Your letters," Narcissa choked but was able to continue on, "My mother must have intercepted them. Nobody was supposed to know about 'our' situation…well," Narcisa broke off and looked up to the heavens, "'_my_ situation."

All Lucius could do was gaze at her, enthralled, "and so? Did you alleviate your situation? Did you find a decent marriage prospect?"

"Yes," Narcissa said quietly, "Etienne. You have actually met him, Lucius."

"Ahh," Lucius fell silent, he realised she was referring to the mild-mannered man that she was with that night, "And…what is he to you?"

Narcissa heaved a sigh, "Nothing…" and as if she was loathe to say it, she repeated, "nothing…" in an almost dismal manner.

Lucius let the silence stretch for a while. Finally Lucius said, "Good," in matter-of-fact way, "since I have a proposition for you." He pulled something out of his cloak and on the pile of letters clutched in Narcissa's hand, placed a little case.

"I have spoken to our families. I have taken care of the objections. I hope you will consider it."

He put a hand briefly on top of Narcissa's as she held onto the letters and the small case. This enabled his arm to circle her and he took the opportunity to give her a brief one-armed embrace and kiss her on the top on the crown of her head. As she stared down at the case, bewildered, Lucius let her go and disappeared.


	17. Chapter 17

**Yea, I'm kind of on a roll. Haha, Chapter 18 is coming also...thanks for all the prompt feedback! I really do consider them and take em to heart :D **

**A/N: All the muggle names such as Mozart etc for the purpose of my story, they are going to be considered magical e.g. Mozart would've been a magician, I mean all good things in this world must be magical right? **

**Chapter 17**

Narcissa had stared at where Lucius had stood with an unreadable expression on her face. Then she realised that she had a bundle of letters weighing heavily on her hand and a small velvet box with gold curling along the edges. Firstly, the sight of the tied letters itself were enough to make tears start to drip from her eyes without any inhibition, however it was really after Narcissa had opened the velvet box that she felt her knees grow weak. Nestled in a beautiful night-coloured pillow was a thin white gold band featuring a glittering emerald that was too large for such dainty craftsmanship. The jewel was the most vivid green.

Narcissa had to bite her lip to fight the urge to wail whilst the tears poured down her face. She finally let go of the stone railing and let her knees buckle as she fell to the floor.

It was almost cruel how it had come too late…

* * *

Lucius wasn't surprised when he received a note from Narcissa the next morning. It was very brief but Lucius was not entirely surprised.

_Sirs at 8pm_

_- Narcissa Black _

He made sure that he replied although the note had not requested a response.

_I'll see you then _

_-L _

Lucius had promptly arrived at 8pm but he had noticed that Narcissa was late. It was uncharacteristic of her but he didn't have time to dwell on this thought. Many more was running through his mind as he took a sip of water. He could not think of a reason for Narcissa to reject his proposal unless she detested him for letting her go all those years ago. After all, she had been honest with him whilst Lucius had responded with silence.

Although he had tried to somehow rectify the situation by writing to her, he had assumed when there had been no response that she hadn't forgiven him. Lucius had presumed as much. He knew that for Narcissa, 'confessing' was showing weakness, opening up to become vulnerable. She had risked appearing weak to him in hopes being reassured by Lucius. She had hoped that he would openly return her feelings and prevent herself from feeling foolish but Lucius had not been able to. Lucius had pondered why, after all isn't that what he had wished? He had been getting tired of what was being unsaid between them, having her express her thoughts directly rather than through manipulating others had been refreshing.

It didn't take long for Lucius to know why he had been hesitant. He knew it was because he had not been able to trust that she had meant what she had said. He had done what he usually did. At her outburst, he had considered all possible reasons as to why she had divulged him of information at that exact time and he had concluded that it was quite possible she had ulterior motives rather than truly confessing to him. Of course, he had realised he had been wrong when he had seen her reaction to his non-committal response.

Lucius tapped a finger the glass, pensive. Lucius was well aware that there was reason enough for Narcissa to detest him and reject his proposal however he wasn't fazed. He was relying on his family name to become the deal-breaker. Narcissa may have supposedly secured a stable future through Etienne, however her marriage would do nothing to bring prestige back to the fallen Black name in Britain. Lucius knew what his name could do for her entire family, when he had requested to speak to parents prior to giving Narcissa the engagement ring, it had been clear from their speechlessness how ideal an alliance between the two families were for the Blacks. Lucius took another gulp of water as he clasped the glass cup in his long fingers. He had to remind himself of that to calm an unfamiliar knotting sensation in the pit of his stomach as he anticipated Narcissa's arrival.

He was so preoccupied with these anxious thoughts in fact that he did not realise Narcissa had approached the table. He was instantly jerked from his thoughts when she sat opposite him; the gentle thud when Narcissa placed her hands clasped around a pastel clutch on the table certainly did it.

Lucius drank in her wavy, windswept blonde hair and her glowing topaz blue eyes before they strayed down to her delicate hands. Vividly sparkling against her pale, lily-white finger was the emerald engagement ring. The knot in his stomach dissolved at once and when his eyes flickered back to her face, he was surprised to find her defiant and fierce gaze convert into a smile, although it looked strangely withdrawn.

"I see you have accepted my proposition?" Lucius asked lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on them to survey her directly.

"Proposal," Narcissa corrected with a sweet smile on her face.

"Yes, the marriage proposal," It was strange for Lucius when he said marriage, somehow that word indicated that it was more about emotion than what was a domestic partnership.

"Yes," Narcissa brought up her hand and showed the ring she was wearing proudly, "I _will_ marry you, Lucius Malfoy"

Her smile was infectious and Lucius could not help himself breaking into a soft smile. He could not help himself either from leaning over the table and catching a kiss on her lips. She seemed to hesitate and lean back for a fraction before she allowed him to caress her lips with his own. It was brief but when Lucius withdrew she was adequately flushed and Lucius was staring at her bemused.

At that precise moment, the food Lucius had ordered, arrived. A spread of salmon salad for Narcissa was placed on a silver plate in front of her and for Lucius, a warm lobster salad. Bread and olive spreads were also provided. Lucius was surprised when Narcissa stopped the waiter from leaving after he had gracefully placing the plates before them and had explained exactly what ingredients were used in their salads.

"We're engaged," she said whilst holding out her ring for him to admire. Lucius tried to keep his face neutral as Narcissa flaunted the large gem and the waiter cooed whilst she twisted her hand in certain angles so that it appeared dazzling in the crystal light.

"It's beautiful Miss Black," he said, "Congratulations to you both,"

As he started to leave, Lucius indicated with his hand casually and in the briefest of moments when the water halted in his steps requested, "The 1907 Heidsieck,"

"Of course, Mister Malfoy," the waiter was well trained; he gave a sharp nod and strode away good-naturedly.

"Oh?" Narcissa asked, pleasantly surprised, "Champagne?"

Lucius's smile was slightly teasing, "To celebrate the moment," he refrained from informing her that the champagne he had asked the waiter prior to have chilled for them cost 50 000 galleons by the bottle and only select few around the world had access to the ancient wine that had been discovered in a shipwreck.

Narcissa gave a short laugh, "Is there something to celebrate?"

Lucius looked around leisurely, "Isn't there? I believe things are finally as they should be,"

As Lucius said those words, Narcissa saw before her in an instant, a boy who had been there for her - all her life. Fragments of memories flickered before her eyes. A small boy who was little more than a toddler with big beautiful grey eyes set in a doll-like face had sweetly if a little warily taught her wandwork for the first time. A confident, energetic boy had flexed his influence and capability at school, learning how to command almost everyone around him with aristocratic charm. He had always eyed her with interest, teasing and provoking her at every turn. A boy in his teens, when he had seen her distress however had ceased the taunts and protected her, against her own family and high society. A matured youth now sat before her.

The hardest thing, Narcissa realized that she had to endure in her life was not the shame that had been brought on her by her own sister or Lucius's rejection before she had left Hogwarts but having to confront on those occasions that Narcissa had to learn how to live without Lucius. Well, she herself had matured now.

She reached out across the table and opened out her hand. Lucius, although surprised mirrored her move and held her hand in a firm, reassuring grip.

"Yes, this is an opportunity to set things right." She looked deeply into his eyes and Lucius was somewhat touched by the sincerity reflected in her own light-coloured ones. After this statement, she withdrew her hand, Lucius let her be and directed his own hand to his cutlery.

"Did you inform your parents of your decision?" Lucius, saw Narcissa begin to cut up her food into miniscule portions, he had long realized it was a ritual of hers.

"Yes, they were thrilled, but you probably already knew this. I have a feeling, even if my answer had differed, they would have confined me to my room until I had changed my mind." Narcissa gave a dry laugh, to a stranger, it would have seemed as if she was joking but by a formation of a derisive smile on Lucius's lips, it was obvious that both knew that there was truth to what she had said.

"I'm glad it was your decision,"

"Yes, I am too, " Narcissa affirmed before placing a tiny square of salmon in her mouth. She chewed thoughtfully before swallowing, "And how about your father? I doubt he would have been thrilled."

Lucius couldn't help but laugh, "No, not thrilled." He agreed.

"I would think he would have opposed it quite violently."

Lucius shrugged, "Well, he did threaten to disown me and force me to form an unbreakable vow with Ganymedra so that if I did not marry her, she would lose her life."

Narcissa almost choked on her salad but luckily due to its size, the tiny portion in her mouth went smoothly down her throat.

Lucius's face was indifferent, "It was taken care of, I had a portkey arranged for her to return home to France before my father could reach her and convince her of this lunacy. She had finished her education, she had no other plans here so - "

Narcissa's face however was still white, "How about his threat to disown you? That does not bother you at all?" It was clear that she did not care for Ganymedra at all and was more horrified with the prospect of illegitimacy.

"That's not possible, I am the only Malfoy heir. He would rather have me as his heir than any other, or face the prospect of the Malfoy legacy ending with him. Just empty threats made by a helpless man."

Narcissa's worries were not entirely assuaged. She knew Abraxas Malfoy was a wily snake and should not be underestimated. A man with even slimmer features than Lucius, he had been devastatingly handsome and had almost been like a father to her when she had been Lucius's fiancée. As soon as the scandal broke however, it was as if he had not known her. Years of good relations between the families did not mean anything to Abraxas. Narcissa had heard her father pleading to Abraxas to honour the agreement but he had walked coolly out, the engagement had been broken off at his earliest convenience. Abraxas knew no loyalty, no bond, everything was cool, calculated business. Even his kindness to her had been a front and he was so persuasive, he had Lucius convinced to carry on with Ganymedra and forget all about her. The last thing Narcissa would do was to trust him to bow out gracefully.

Lucius saw the discomfort that flitted across her face, he gave a wan smile, "Don't let it bother you, I'll take care of it,"

"Sure," Narcissa agreed, tightening her lips into a smile, chiding herself for showing doubt.

Lucius returned to his food, picking up his cutlery, "Did you read my letters?" he asked after a lengthy pause.

Narcissa looked at Lucius for a brief while, "No,"

"Oh?" Lucius' grip loosened, "and why not?"

"Well I'm saving it," Narcissa said simply, "to read it at the right moment. And I still haven't decided whether I want to read it all at once or read sparingly." Narcissa trailed off with nervous laughter and it took all of Lucius' resolve to stop himself from kissing her again.

Instead, he couldn't help breaking out into a grin, "I can assure you that they're quite mediocre." As Lucius himself gave a suppressed chuckle, Narcissa was drawn to Lucius's throat, somehow entranced by the smooth movement of Lucius' adam's apple as he swallowed and her gaze shifted to his neck, down, all the way to his collarbone.

Lucius caught her staring but he just noted it smugly. "So how was France?"

"The country is beautiful - "

"Yes, it is, although there is no place like Britain,"

Narcissa nodded, they were blue-blooded aristocrats after all, and traveling a ridiculous amount around Europe was something that was considered quite common although they all seemed to return to their roots sooner or later.

"Beauxbatons was lovely. The palace was breath-taking, not quite like Hogwarts here. Everyone was very pleasant and more well behaved."

"Well behaved?" Lucius quirked an eyebrow,

"Beauxbatons definitely lacked some strong characters that I was used to and fond of in Hogwarts,"

Lucius knew that was the closest Narcissa would come to perhaps admitting that she had missed Bellatrix, her out-spoken friend Europa, perhaps even her trouble-making cousin Sirius and dare he think, himself as well? He liked to consider himself as a strong character, although in a more calculating, slippery sense.

"And you met Etienne there," Lucius enquired, Narcissa felt her body prickle; perhaps Lucius did not really want to hear about how she had met Etienne? She realized however that Lucius' tone wasn't accusatory but genuinely curious.

"Yes, he was very nice. Very carefree nothing really perturbed him, and his house down in Marseilles was lovely in the summer. He knew Ganymedra, apparently they had been childhood friends, and he asked about her." Narcissa did not mention that she had appeared as if she had been the best of friends with Ganymedra when laying common ground for her to start conversation with the students there. Etienne particular spoke most fondly of her, so it had provided a perfect opportunity to become better acquainted with him.

Lucius kept it to himself how he was surprised that Ganymedra had had any friends even back at her home. "And what did you say?"

"I said that she was doing well here, that she was in love."

"That wasn't an untruth," Lucius decided after considering what Narcissa had just said.

"What did you tell Ganymedra? When you arranged a portkey for her?"

"I told her that my engagement to her was over. She was free from me, she could return home whenever she wished. She did not respond very well but she accepted that to some degree she knew it had to end this way."

Narcissa could not help but be reminded of Etienne's reaction when _she_ had told _him_. When Narcissa had first met Etienne, she had been thrown off by how nonchalant he had been. He had not a care in the world and with the ability to befriend almost anyone with such ease around him. She could not have helped but tell him everything, about her situation, her true reasons why she was there after his repeated, "Why so sad today Ceesa," whenever she had attempted to be guarded around him. He had not been deterred, no matter how many times she had denied that she was being closed off or cold, he had corrected her and with his heavily accented English, had continued to ask in his merry way.

After he had heard everything she had to say, he had replied almost matter-of-factly that the problem would be solved if he proposed and he promptly did. Narcissa knew that Etienne had just simply seen it as a friend helping another friend out, all the while joking how lucky he was to have her as his future wife. Narcissa realized that she definitely would have had the better end of the stick of breaking the news to their respective ex-fiancés.

The topic of conversation drifted. It wasn't because both found talking about the past uncomfortable, Narcissa found that in fact it seemed easier to talk about their pasts because it was just that, the past. Somehow the prospect of what they had in the present and the future, captivated them both.

When their mains arrived, Lucius leaned across the table, "I have tickets for an opera tonight, I would greatly enjoy your company if you were so inclined,"

"Perhaps," Narcissa agreed, it was her turn to be slightly amused, this was the first time she believed she was being 'courted' by Lucius and she was curious to see how the evening would play out.

Narcissa had a sneaking suspicion that although it was the first time for Narcissa to be courted, it certainly wasn't Lucius' first time in courting. After dinner, Lucius refused to tell Narcissa where he was exactly taking her. Narcissa was pretty certain that it not to see the opera, she was not adequately dressed and Lucius was well aware that she would not agree to go if she wasn't dressed for the occasion.

Having grasped Lucius's hand for a side-by-side apparation, it only seemed natural to continue holding his hand as they walked through familiar rose hedges and Narcissa heard a trickle from a fountain nearby. She definitely did not need to see white peacocks gracefully strolling to realize that she was at Wiltshire Mansion, Lucius's home and what had been their usual haunt.

"It's been awhile since I've been here," Narcissa confessed, breathlessly, overwhelmed by nostalgia. The fragrance of the gardens made her sigh with pleasure. They could not have apparated on the grounds but Narcissa noted that Lucius had tactfully apparated at a different entrance to the manor, one that did not require access through impressive iron-wrought gates but privately through a garden.

Narcissa could not help herself, and she thought she had the licence too now. She was his fiancée after all. She gently placed another hand on Lucius's arm besides the one that was already entwined with his and leant her head slightly on his shoulder as they walked.

"It does bring back memories," Lucius agreed.

They had approached the fountain that had been making the soothing trickling noises but before they could pass by, Narcissa spoke again. "When we had just started Hogwarts, you pushed me in there while I was visiting during the break."

"If I remember correctly, you fell," Lucius said, trying hard not to smile. He was certain that he may have caused her to fall but the falling had been done entirely on Narcissa's part. He had only shown her a Kappa that he had found in a river nearby. His father had gone through a whole de-Kappaing process but one seemed to have survived. Lucius had found that intriguing and had shown it to her. She had just stiffened and had promptly fallen backwards into the fountain to which Lucius had just blinked.

"I think your memory needs a little refreshing." Narcissa did not know why she was feeling so childish. She was now a grown woman of nineteen years. Perhaps it was the environment but she felt like the child she was when she had roamed around the gardens as much as her petticoat would allow, trying to follow Lucius in his pursuit of exploring wild magical creatures rampant on the Malfoys' grounds. She detangled her arm and pushed Lucius into the water.

Lucius landed on his bottom, the water splashing into his lengthy diaphanous white blonde hair and clinging to his long pale lashes. He had had his arms outstretched to the back of him to somehow lessen the fall and when he looked up to Narcissa's devilish grin, he was only smirking pleasantly.

"No," he said simply, "I do remember quite clearly and this wasn't exactly how it was – see, _you _are the one who's supposed to be sitting unceremoniously in the water." And he immediately sprang up to try and grab her.

Narcissa had however already turned on her heels and was running through the exhilarating night air, determined to run away from Lucius and the vicinity of ice-cold water. She laughed, almost spitefully, knowing that she had had a good head start. She did not even glance back once, knowing that this would slow her down, _and _in Lucius Malfoy's grip. When she reached the manor house, she ran straight towards the impressive doors, expecting them to open with magical assistance. She slowed down immediately however after she saw that they had not budged. The hands that had been holding up her dress loosened and were instead placed on the Palladian front door, they were run up and down smooth Bath stone and wood, trying to sense whether there was a lock that could be undone with her wand. It was then that Lucius emerged silently from her right; his wet clothes clinging onto his defined frame making him look mystical in the moonlight.

Narcissa would have yelped if she had not been trained for years to keep her composure. Instead she just stared as he smiled, thoroughly entertained. She could hear her heartbeat thumping loudly in her ears as Lucius took a step towards her.

"You may be my fiancée but you are yet to be Mrs Malfoy darling. I haven't given you the key to Wiltshire mansion yet."

"I was just trying to get you new clothes as those ones are clearly ruined, dearest." She said sweetly.

"Would you like the key to Wiltshire then?"

Narcissa blinked, did that mean she would have access to the manor whenever she wished? Perhaps it was natural since she was now Lucius's fiancée but Narcissa could not help but wonder what having a key to Wiltshire meant, it made everything seem so overwhelming and official. It was unknown territory, she had never been able to visit Wiltshire mansion whenever she had wished before!

Narcissa was about to stutter "Y-yes," but realized how silly that sounded even to herself so she adopted a very different response that sounded almost snappish, "I think that is appropriate, we are to be married. Getting a key to Wiltshire from you is naturally the next step."

When Lucius was silent, Narcissa slightly in irritation and embarrassment at her own rigid reply, snapped, "Well? Where is it?"

Lucius stared at her and spoke slowly, "It's not a key per se," he put delicately, "It's a seal."

"A seal?"

"The manor witnesses it and recognizes whoever receives the seal as its mistress."

"What _is_ the sea-" Narcissa ceased talking when Lucius arched his neck and lowered his lips onto hers, taking her face into both his hands.

His lips were moist and they bumped against hers, just caressing, playfully. Then after a little teasing, it was pressed more hungrily. Hot, slick and slippery yet sweet, the kiss was deepened until Narcissa could do nothing but respond just as aggressively, her hands pressed flatly up against him. Before her hands could trail down however, Lucius pulled away and Narcissa was left, licking her upper lip unconsciously, still able to taste him.

The lifting of his right corner of his lip in a grin made Narcissa consider that his story about the 'seal' might not necessarily be true but put that thought on hold when precisely at that moment the doors swung open.

"As enjoyable as this is, I had something quite different in mind for now." Lucius offered her his arm. His light tone reassured Narcissa that it wasn't anything sinister and she let him lead her into the manor.

She was surprised by what she saw inside, some rooms were as exactly as she had seen it years ago such as the drawing room for example but the great hall that the Malfoys often used as a ballroom, Narcissa saw was being renovated. A stage in the long room was being constructed in one end, all the way up its expansively high ceiling. There were white drapes partially covering like loose bandages what seemed to be deep burgundy hangings of the stage and pillars on either side, which the hangings were fastened to with gold rings.

"You're renovating?" Narcissa queried, quietly as the warm golden light that lit the stage area as she approached it awed her.

"I'm improving it," Lucius said fondly, "There could be more entertainment to be had at Wiltshire."

Narcissa definitely agreed that a stage in the ballroom would open up many more options for social if she were to organize them as Mrs Malfoy but hid her delight well. It was precisely then that she realized that behind the white drapes covering the unfinished stage, there was constructed a makeshift kitchen.

"Oh and I would like you to meet Guilbert," When Narcissa peered closer; she realized that a chef stood at the kitchen patiently, beaming at the two. He gave a polite nod as Lucius gestured in his direction.

"Guilbert, pleasure," Narcissa said hurriedly as Guilbert smiled even wider, waiting expectantly. She turned towards Lucius, "What's this?"

"Well, I wanted to show you my plans for the mansion but wanted to have dessert also. We do have to be at an opera in an hour so I thought, why not bring dessert here?" Lucius explain fairly matter-of-factly as Narcissa just nodded slowly, "Naturally," she said although she had not foreseen a kitchen and a chef on a half-constructed stage as something to have 'naturally' occurred before. She didn't let the uniqueness of the arrangement however bother her because she was able to truly appreciate what Lucius was building. The coloured marble used to construct the stage was a beautiful rosy peach and as Lucius and Narcissa both sat on the stage, discussing other potential changes to the mansion and Narcissa's subtle questions as to the current living whereabouts of Abraxas (she guessed he wasn't at Wiltshire), Guilbert was busily preparing something that smelt divine.

They had only seemed to have talked briefly before Guilbert carried out on a golden cake display dias, embossed with gold roses, what appeared to be a small square chocolate cake. Stuck to it were shavings of leaf gold and glistening red berries. Another golden rose ornament topped off the whole dessert. When Narcissa sunk her fork into it and placed a little of it in her mouth, she realized that it wasn't just chocolate cake like she had presumed. It was chocolate pudding, styled like a Faberge Easter egg. It had been layered with champagne jelly and light biscuit jocone, finished with bitter dark chocolate and glazed with the edible gold.

It tasted like a piece of art and Narcissa found it a little amusing that something that looked so luxurious was placed on the stage floor with Lucius and herself devouring it rather primitively with forks but she found it a refreshing, romantic and a cozy contrast to the dinner that they had just had. "It's beautiful," Narcissa said enthusiastically after a few bites as the dessert melted away in her mouth.

"It is, Guilbert you have outdone yourself."

The chef was immensely pleased and promptly took the cake display dias away when Lucius laid his fork on the empty dias, finished. "Shall we?" he inquired to Narcissa, "We do not want to miss the Die Zauberflöte. It's preformed by the legendary Isabella Callas."

Narcissa suppressed a gasp, "She is spectacular," When Narcissa had been younger, she had had a fleeting hope of becoming an opera diva but her mother had immediately quashed that. She had admonished, "A singer? Displaying acts for the amusement of others, not for a Black." And Narcissa knew that it was never to be. She had never ceased to be intrigued by the opera however.

She hesitated, "Actually, I wanted to see the Ballet Russes. I was a particular fan of Nijinsky and Sergei,"

Lucius loved the enraptured expression that momentarily flitted across her face. He couldn't help but say, "Of course, anytime you'd like." He grimaced mentally at how easily it escaped from his mouth.

Narcissa's face split into a dazzling smile, "That would be lovely,"

After a little pause, Lucius said, "I was hoping for us to announce our engagement tonight at the opera,"

Narcissa immediately became alert, it meant reintroducing herself to British pureblood society after the shunning had occurred. A determined look appeared on her face, she was more than ready to handle herself.

"Well, if you don't have any objections." Lucius led her with a hand on her waist, through to an adjacent parlor.

Laid across gilt and velvet furniture was a black evening dress, a clutch, shoes and gloves to go with it. The dress particularly was the most elegant evening gown that Narcissa had ever seen. She also noted with great pleasure how it was demure and graceful but not understated. The design was so unique that Narcissa knew even in a sea of exquisite gowns, hers would not be forgotten. Next to the dress, on another chair, there was a large case open with a choker and matching earrings that framed it on both sides. The choker was a circle made out of square diamonds and the square diamonds were identical to the upper piece of the earrings but with larger teardrop diamonds hanging from the square-shaped diamond studs.

Narcissa allowed herself to gasp as she ran a hand over the gown. "It's gorgeous," she gushed as she stared at how the dress flowed off from the chair onto the floor.

"It's a custom Lemaire," Lucius explained.

"Custom?"

"Yes," Lucius said casually, "I had this designed for you tonight."

"Oh?" Narcissa said, she couldn't help be in a euphoric state after she had heard this and prompted her to give Lucius a seductive sideways glance, "Then, shall I try it on?"

"Please," Lucius motioned toward a nearby door and it swung open, "The bath room is through there."

Narcissa nodded and Lucius left the room, the parlor doors shutting after him and Narcissa took in a breath to calm herself. Her pretence of trying not to be impressed was starting to cave. She needed to steel herself.

She couldn't exactly blame the score of women who had thrown themselves at him and why Ganymedra had been so possessive of him. Lucius, Narcissa asserted had absolutely everything. Narcissa had grown up as a daughter of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black but she had never enjoyed such affluence. It didn't mean that she was a common girl who would descend into a pool of mush by the pretty things that he threw at her. It didn't help that her weakness was exactly that, pretty things. Narcissa pouted, she _could _show her appreciation a little though. That was allowed.

Narcissa slipped on the dress and found it was the perfect fit. Narcissa admired herself in the bathroom mirror and craned her neck to see from the back also. It was flawless from all angles. She loved every thing about the dress. With her wand, she skillfully did her hair and applied her makeup that she conjured but what she was looking forward to was the jewelry. She slowly put on her earrings and the choker deliberately, admiring every sparkle as she turned her head. Even as she had finished dressing up, Narcissa took a while to continue to stare at herself in the mirror. She loved that Lucius was so wealthy and that he had the ability to help her reach her full potential. After a last, penetrating gaze at herself, Narcissa finally called out to Lucius.

When Lucius re-entered, Narcissa's breath was stopped by what Lucius himself was wearing but she didn't give it much thought as she saw the expression on his face. He seemed to be embedding drinking in the image of her. "I knew it would be perfect on you but it really is that – perfect,"

Narcissa's mouth stretched into a smile, "How did you know my size?"

"When I had your bra, I saw what size you were."

Narcissa stared quizzically at him, "When did you have my bra?" Then a memory flooded back, four years ago, a time when she had fumed against this man in an astronomy tower.

"I thought we needed to be there in an hour?" she said with a slight purr in her voice to distract him from the memory that made her cheeks hot.

Lucius smiled and brought out a fur and velvet cloak that he wrapped around Narcissa's shoulders. "_You _are going to be amazing tonight." He said as he gave a quick kiss on her cheek. He pressed a hand at the small of her back in an encouraging manner.

"There's going to be a lot of people," Narcissa mused.

"Yes, yes there will be." Lucius said as they started walking out of the mansion. Of course Lucius had known that. It was the premiere performance of the Die Zauberflöte at the Royal Opera House and Lucius had hoped to announce the engagement to all the people who mattered in one go. Lucius let Narcissa wrap her arms around his and perhaps it was his imagination but he felt her hold onto it a little more firmly than she would usually have it and it made him slightly smug. He led her into a carriage knowing that she would not be comfortable with apparating with what she was wearing.

It was a little old fashioned but Lucius actually enjoyed their leisurely ride and he could gaze at her all he wished without Narcissa noticing. She was so preoccupied with the beautiful night scenery passing by, commenting on something now and then, which Lucius replied to, humoring her. It was unbelievable to Lucius that the moment had finally come. He had always pictured it and now that it was happening, Lucius couldn't help but admit that he felt so serene and content. Lucius would never profess aloud but he knew what he felt. He felt happy. Blissfully so.

When they arrived at the Opera House, Narcissa immediately recognized familiar faces.

"Oh, that's Patricia Blishwick," Narcissa said distantly when she saw a woman stop briefly in her tracks to stare at her. Narcissa recognized her as the person who had ignored her mother at a social tea party after the scandal had broken. In fact, Narcissa realized that most people were giving the pair furtive glances and only polite murmuring broke general stunned silence.

"Bellatrix and Rodolphus aren't here?" Narcissa suddenly remembered. Her sister would have been able to glide over the awkward atmosphere and act as if she had the whole right to the room although Narcissa preferred a more subtle, tactful approach.

"No, they were indisposed." Lucius said, he well understood why Narcissa had asked but he was confident that they would be approached soon enough. Their presence was something that Lucius knew people could not just ignore. Lucius's prestige was too large a banner and Lucius knew the nature of these people. People were dying to speak to them.

Just as he had expected, Marceline Macmillan and Yolande Burke walked over towards Narcissa and Lucius.

"Narcissa!" they trilled then with beaming smiles greeted Lucius.

"Ladies," Lucius said good-naturedly whilst Narcissa only smiled.

"Fancy seeing you here," Marceline Macmillan twittered. Narcissa did not mind, the Macmillan family had always been a close family friend.

"Yes, France was beautiful but there's no place like London."

"I agree, Paris I find Paris to be overrated." Marceline scoffed, downing her drink helpfully before she was interrupted by a squeal from Yolande.

"And, oh my is that a ring on your finger?" Yolande Burke exclaimed. Narcisa vaguely remembered Yolande. She had been a beautiful girl with auburn hair before she had dropped out of Hogwarts to be tutored at home. There had been rumors that instead of being home-tutored by her governess; she had been traveling around in Russia, partying on her parent's money before she finally landed herself a Russian billionaire. Even though there was no royalty in the wizarding world, it was said that he his ancestry originated from the Russian Imperial family. That was enough for her to be welcomed into the echelons of pureblood society and to make everyone forget about her previous lifestyle.

"Yes, Lucius and I are engaged." Narcissa said with a controlled smile.

"Oh congratulations," they both said simultaneously. Narcissa stretched out her hand so that they could both have a good look at it.

"Oh, it's simply magical," Yolande cooed. Narcissa thought that perhaps she had a little too much to drink since she was so bright and cheerful but kept that thought to herself.

"Dimitri is excellent in bed but he doesn't know his stones too well." She whispered to which Marceline gave a raucous laugh.

"I think Lucius said this was a family heirloom," Narcissa said pleasantly. Somehow guessing that the topic of conversation was going to gravitate around jewelry, Lucius thought this was better time than any to temporarily excuse himself, "As much as I enjoy hearing about Dimitri's dexterity in bed ladies, I think I'll join the wizards in the smoke room. Excuse me," he said with a charming smile. He gave Narcissa's waist a reassuring rub before he left but Narcissa knew that she was in total control and appreciated him giving her room to flex her confidence. Both women giggled girlishly at Lucius's response but were totally fixated upon the subject of the ring.

"Oh, it's absolutely priceless." Yolande continued to stare at it, "And it looks so perfect on you." Then leaning her head in a little more stressed, "And you look stunning. I always thought you were beautiful but you are absolutely ravishing. I mean, who is your _stylist_?"

Narcissa found herself enjoying Yolande's company a lot. "Thank you, and you both, also look so wonderful." She said graciously.

"Oh, we have missed you around here." Marceline continued, "I mean, it's not the same without the Black sisters."

Narcissa just laughed.

"There's so much _excitement_ around your family. I mean, we don't see Bellatrix anymore and Andromeda's, well she's gone and you left for France. Who were we supposed to look up to?" Narcissa wasn't too sure how to interpret Yolande's statement but before she could, Lucius thankfully appeared by her side.

"I think the opera's about to start darling," he said smoothly.

Narcissa had not properly spoken to both ladies in the past. She had been so preoccupied with her private life that she had not actively interacted with others, she had always thought them to be absolutely worthless to invest time into but somehow she found their bluntness, particularly Yolande's so refreshing that she did not really care to extract herself from their company.

"Oh, you _must _sit with us," Marceline urged, taking hold of Narcissa's hand.

"I'm sure Narcissa would love to, but it's unfortunate that we have a private gallery reserved." Lucius interjected.

"Oh, a private box?" Yolande cried out, more excited than Narcissa seemed to be Lucius noted. "Dimitri couldn't get us one, they said it was only for actual _royalty_ but I guess he wasn't trying hard enough."

"Oh please, if only I had a man half that of Dimitri, I would die happy."

"Oh I guess," Yolande said off-handishly although privately smug.

"I'll talk to you soon," Narcissa promised as Lucius said "Excuse us," politely and led her away.

"That wasn't too horrible," Narcissa said conversationally. Lucius handed her opera glasses as they sat down, "Of course, how can anybody treat you badly when you're looking so beautiful," Lucius did not mention that it might have t do with Narcissa now about to carry the Malfoy name but Narcissa knew regardless. Instead of feeling indignant however, she was reveling in it. She noticed that even Patricia Blishwick was looking at her sitting in the private box with Lucius. She indeed felt like royalty. She had finally found her own again.

The minute the opera started however, Narcissa was able to forget about everything else. Watching Isabella Callas sing made Narcissa feel as if she was looking into a different world, seeing something that she could not be part of. All her life she had been this sculpted, perfected, glacial thing and yet what greeted her ears was passionate, stirring, full of human flaws and characteristics. Every single time a note rose and fell, it was as if something was clawing at her heart. She envied the singers; she envied the characters in the synopsis so much.

Narcissa did not even realize that a tear had escaped her eye until she felt Lucius' lips brush it away after he had gently touched the nape of her neck to bring her face closer to his. Narcissa couldn't help but wonder why love for her could not just as easy and perfect as in the opera.

When the curtains fell and there were multiple applauses, Narcissa was back in control, she broke away a little from Lucius's touch, "I'm okay," she reiterated as he continued to look at her.

"People are still watching," Lucius supplied, still not looking away from her. Narcissa was reminded of the eyes still fixed upon her and re-interred herself into his arms. Of course Lucius had done it as a matter of PDA.

As people started to slowly leave, they finally disentangled themselves from each other and also exited the hall. They had gathered their coats and a few snaps of them were taken on the limestone stairs did Patricia Blishwick and according to Narcissa, her stuffy old husband approached them. "Congratulations on the engagement. We heard the news," Patricia supplied, a little stiffly.

"Yes, we are thrilled," She held tightly onto Lucius's hand.

"It was a surprise. After your sister's plight, we thought you were in France for good."

"Lucius wished me to be here. I need to familiarize myself before I become the Mistress of the Malfoy Manor. Just in time for us to host the Malfoy Yule Dinner as well."

"You're going to be a fabulous hostess," Lucius said helpfully.

"Thank you honey," Narcissa smiled directly into his eyes. She felt Patricia follow their exchange sharply with eagle eyes.

Then a little hesitation and a little fear before she asked, "Well, perhaps I will see the both of you there then? Or the wedding if it comes before that?"

"Perhaps," Narcissa said lightly. Narcissa's smile then was genuine. She saw how Patricia felt uncomfortable with the insinuated suggestion that the Blishwicks would not be invited.

Before Narcissa enjoyed the newfound power she now wielded too much, Lucius bid them a good night and summoned a carriage for them. Their ride home was a little quiet. Lucius guessed that a lot was going through Narcissa's mind and she was unreadable as ever.

It was only after the carriage stopped in front of Kiann Hall, the main residence of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black did Narcissa speak. "I appreciated tonight."

Lucius mentally made a reminder that she had not said enjoyed. Narcissa gave him a gentle kiss on the check but after she did, didn't withdraw completely.

Lucius was so tempted to start kissing her and ask her not to go but he knew that they he had to continue to court her. They had a lifetime ahead of them; he knew there was no need to rush. So he let her go as she looked back just once shyly before disappearing into Kiann Hall. Lucius looked on with lingering regret before he also took the carriage home.


	18. Chapter 18

**This Chapter inspired by Honour Amongst Snakes by frozenpixie **

**Under Obligation by Kirixchi and Aulizia**

**Chapter 18**

When Lucius woke the next morning. He put on a fresh shirt, went into the breakfast room and thought he was still dreaming when he saw Narcissa sitting at the table. She had the _Daily Prophet _laid out across the table for Lucius on the other side whilst she was flipping through _Witch Weekly _lazily.

"Cissa?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes. He had been so used to cruising through the breakfast room on his way to business that it had come across as such a shock.

Laid across the ebony and Carpathian elm table were warm croissants, pancakes, assortment of jams, fresh salad and fruits as well as juices and Kopi Luwak coffee that Narcissa seemed to be sipping. The arrangement appeared festive with a beautiful flower-piece in the centre and a heap of colourful petals heaped artfully around the plates.

"Lucius," Narcissa grinned, "Hello,"

"Good morning," Lucius resumed his step as he approached the table.

"Why don't you sit down? Have some breakfast," Narcissa encouraged.

Lucius usually didn't sit down; he left straight to his office in Whitehall but then usually it did not smell so good in this room either. Narcissa had drawn the curtains of the windows so that sunlight filtered through and Narcissa's coquettish grin was so inviting.

"So the seal worked," Narcissa clarified as she looked up from her magazine.

"Oh it did?" Lucius walked over to her to give her a kiss. "You know honey, the seal's just a story I told you so that I could kiss you right?"

"Yeees," Narcissa rested her chin on her hand and looked up in a manner that made Lucius's heart melt. "I knew that, but it's working. The manor recognises me!" she said happily.

"Of course," Lucius sat down where the _Daily Prophet_ was folded for him and with his long fingers, opened it out onto the table. He read something that made his brows furrow, "Hm, Carter's been promoted as Head of the Investigation Department." He ran a finger across his lip, thoughtful, "Did you know Carter was an auror?"

"No," Narcissa said quickly, maybe a little too quickly, "Why would you think that?"

"No reason," Lucius said, although his grey gaze was penetrating, "I thought you two were close."

"No," Narcissa said simply, "I moved to France, we couldn't keep in touch. Actually I would think you of all people would've known he was an auror, don't you see him at the ministry?"

Lucius shrugged, "No, I haven't seen him. He works in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and I'm in the Department of International Magical Cooperation although…my secretary may have bumped into him," He mused.

Narcissa's eyes lit up when he talked but she dropped her head to look down at the magazine again without asking any questions, "All this Ministry talk is hard to concentrate on when we're on the front cover of _Witch Weekly_." Narcissa said dramatically and flashed the magazine cover in front of Lucius.

Lucius was amused, "We're in the _Daily Prophet _as well, although not on the front page." He drawled.

"Oh, I did look so gorgeous in the Lemaine." Narcissa carried on happily as she flipped through some more pages. "And you don't look so terrible either,"

"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment"

"Coffee?" Narcissa used her wand to levitate the pot of coffee off the silver cart that had been pushed in and placed next to the table by the Malfoy's resident chef Guilbert.

"Sounds perfect," Lucius drank from his cup and almost closed his eyes in pleasure, "That is great coffee," he explained when Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

"It should be, I had it flooed in a minute ago from the Philippines," Narcissa said with a tinkly laugh.

Lucius gazed at her impressed.

"Oh, did you know that Europa was there yesterday night? At the opera?" Narcissa suddenly asked, her voice was strangely detached bordering on being stone cold.

"No I wasn't," Lucius said, "Is this Europa Greengrass? Wasn't she your best friend at Hogwarts?" He asked lightly.

"Yes! I know I haven't written to her but I haven't seen her for years and she doesn't even come and say hi?" Narcissa frowned. To make her point, she turned the magazine to a page that showed Europa in a little corner, accidentally snapped and pointed it out to Lucius.

Lucius had to keep himself from laughing, she looked so indignant, "She probably didn't have time, or maybe you looked crowded that night. There could be many reasons why she didn't talk to you, Cissa." He folded up her the _Daily Prophet _he was reading and got up from his seat.

"Don't frown, you'll get wrinkles dearest." He walked over to where she was sitting.

"Impossible," Narcissa asserted but promptly stopped frowning. When Lucius gave her a peck on the cheek, she sighed. "Do you _have_ to go?"

"I'll be gone for just a few hours. Minister wants to tighten security on foreign nationals migrating to Britain. He's convinced that somehow _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ is recruiting overseas and his followers are relocating here. It's ridiculous, I only have an hour to convince him before I give him a generous donation so he would recommend me to the International Confederation of Wizards, then I'll be free this afternoon."

Lucius realised an uncomfortable silence had descended between them. They had not talked about Lucius's involvement with the character Narcissa had only known as Tom Riddle. She wasn't sure how much had progressed or changed. Absolutely no inkling of the depth of his involvement. It was clear however that Lucius wasn't willing to discuss it.

"I was thinking of horse-riding cross country this afternoon. We have yet to visit the stables. Oh, and I have a surprise for you." He placed both hands on the table, leaned in and looked at her intensely. Narcissa also leaned in to meet his lips with her own, just so that she could break free from his scrutiny.

"I'll see you soon," Lucius muttered against her mouth before he left the room.

* * *

Narcissa stayed at Wiltshire mansion the whole afternoon. She roamed room after room. She relished how it felt as if she was on a historic fieldtrip. Narcissa realised how foolish she had been, thinking that she had known the mansion well only because she had visited it a handful of times. Narcissa had always been obsessed with the mansion and perhaps that was the reason why she had been quick to believe that she was familiar with the mansion, it had made it easier to think that the mansion was rightfully hers and now that it was, she could not wait to explore this love of hers, it was true love.

Wiltshire mansion was an English gem, the earliest example of English interpretation of the Renaissance style of architecture. Built in the 16th century it had been the main country residence for the Malfoy family for hundreds of years. The house had been designed for Junius Malfoy and altered little over the centuries; its antique atmosphere was consciously preserved. Narcissa hoped to carry on the tradition of preserving that air although it was a little unfit for entertaining. Some tasteful additions would make the place a little more personal and comforting for her, she determined.

Narcissa was in complete awe as Wiltshire was an obvious statement of the wealth and power that Junius Malfoy had had as the richest wizard in his time. It was one of the first English houses where the great hall had been built on an axis through the centre of the house rather than at right angles to the entrance. Each of the three main storeys were higher than the one below and a grand, winding stone staircase led up to a suite of state rooms on the second floor, which included one of the largest long galleries in any English house and a tapestry-hung great chamber with a plaster frieze of hunting scenes. There were numerous windows, which were exceptionally large and numerous. The incorporation of large windows were to have inspired the Crystal Palace, a muggle building that Narcissa thought was uninspired compared to Wiltshire.

It made Narcissa's heart soar that she could gaze unobstructed from them onto the grounds. She looked out from a library with an elegant white decor embellished with green malachite columns and marvelled at how Wiltshire mansion was built on sloping ground, with a river greeting her sight at the bottom of the slope. Narcissa guessed that Junius had selected a site near the river, which then perhaps had been drained by digging reservoirs which doubled as fish ponds. She noted that there was a bridge over the river, too far away to appear more than a dot from where she stood but was glad that the windows in this exquisite library she found herself in wasn't covered by thick heavy curtains like the music room she had been in a moment before. It had been a lovely room stamped with leather hangings on the walls, orientated around a large painting of a golden harp but Narcissa had been unable to see the vivid colours since no light had penetrated the room.

Out of all the rooms she had taken upon herself to see, Narcissa loved the library the most. She knew it was impossible to explore all the rooms possibly in one day so after a lengthy time of staring at the expansive grounds and noting that there were hints of other buildings on the large estate, decided to continue explore the mansion properly on another day and visit the stable block as Lucius had mentioned riding earlier on.

She made her way out of the mansion, taking a glance back during her leisurely pace and was pleasantly surprised to see that the Wiltshire's skyline featured six rooftop pavilions with Junius Malfoy's initials carved in the balustrade. She promised herself she would visit them upon her return and almost ran in her happiness down to where she vaguely remembered from her childhood the stable block was located. When she had been little, she had only found the stables after she had been lost and was in great distress. She had been crying to be precise but as her vision had not been hampered, she realised that there was a large entrance gate featuring four Doric columns with rusticated banding that greeted her. By craning her head, she saw a pediment containing a huge carving of the family coat of arms and a clock tower topped by a cupola.

It wasn't tears but something dropped in front of her eyes to impede her vision. Narcissa did not even jump as black material tightened around her eyes as a blindfold. Familiar cologne enveloped her; it was a light, sweet scent that didn't make her feel nauseous like most worn by other pureblood men.

"Lucius!" she admonished, as she felt his arms envelop her. Did he think that he could freely act affectionate with her after he had her blind-folded?

"Are you ready for your surprise?" he whispered silkily in her ear.

"I've been waiting all day," Narcissa lied. She had been too mesmerised by the house to think about anything else but she realised that she should show some more appreciation, plus she felt tingly at the sound of his voice.

Lucius led her gently through to the stables, Narcissa smelt the sharp, pungent smell of horses and the sound of the gates opening. Then she heard the clip-clop of hooves and shuffling of feet.

Lucius pulled the makeshift blindfold away and Narcissa could not make a sound. She was lost for words.

A groom was holding the reins of a beautiful white Aethonon mare. Her coat was gleaming in the sunset starting to spread across the horizon. She pawed the ground a little restlessly.

"She is...spectacular," Narcissa breathed as the striking winged horse flexed her wings, "Her colouring. I mean, I thought Aethonons were chestnut in colour."

"She was special. The only white Aethonon in the Malfoy stock, recently acquired. Would you like her?"

Narcissa immediately let go of Lucius's hand she had been unconsciously holding and approached the horse to start petting it. The mare grew calm under her gentle stroking.

"Would I? Oh Lucius...she's so beautiful."

Lucius took the reins from the groom, "I'll be taking Prestige," he nodded towards him whilst he took off his leather gloves. Narcissa also realised that the makeshift blindfold had been a black neckerchief that Lucius was currently folding and putting into his shirt pocket. He looked like he had come home straight from the ministry.

"What's her name?" she asked distractedly

"Moonlight on snow. Well, Moonlight." Lucius supplied as his own grey Granian was led out. He handed her the reigns of Moonlight as he, with grace eased onto Prestige's back.

Narcissa mirrored Lucius's move, making sure that she still had a calming hand on the mare before she did so. She wanted to establish mutual trust before she actually rode the magnificent animal.

"Lucius, we're not properly dressed for riding," Narcissa mentioned, she tried to hide how much this bothered her but when she continued to sit upon her horse but not take off, Lucius dismounted so that he could also help her off.

Narcissa appreciated how Lucius accompanied her as more groomsmen appeared from the stables to tether the winged horses, "There are apartments in the carriage house where we can change. It will be my mother's riding clothes, but I trust it will be suitable."

"Yes, of course." Narcissa observed Lucius carefully when she mentioned his mother. Lucius's mother was said to be in Austria, examining property the Malfoys was hoping to invest in but Narcissa knew that the Malfoy family had no knowledge of where she was. Narcissa was the only one who had known and the knowledge had come after a lot of carefully worded questions and general problem solving. Perhaps that was why Abraxas had been almost cruel when the news of Andromeda had broken, he probably had not wanted to associate himself with any more trouble than he had may have faced already.

If Narcissa had been expecting an adverse reaction, she was disappointed. Lucius was too used to referring to his mother as if she still existed in his life that he had not noticed anything out of the ordinary.

The carriage house was right behind the stables. On the second floor were the apartments, small rooms that looked like intimate, personal spaces. When Narcissa was left in what seemed to have been Lucreta's room and one that was extremely unique. There were antique armchairs of dark leather that seemed extremely comfortable but not what Narcissa would have considered was particularly feminine. There was a perch where an owl could sit next to a mahogany writing desk that again looked sturdy rather than beautiful or ornate. And a wardrobe that was almost crude in design held riding clothes that was handsome but not what Narcissa considered elegant. There was a moving picture frame on the writing desk that Narcissa could not help but take a glance at.

It was Lucreta herself with who could only be Lucius who was a year old. Narcissa could not help but be enthralled at the sight of Lucius who had long downy white hair that curled at his shoulders, accurately portrayed even in the black and white photograph. His eyes were so large, Narcissa could not believe how absolutely adorable he had been. His chubby fingers were wrapped around a flower and he was staring at it, completely preoccupied and solemn. Lucreta was crouched down next to him with an arm around his waist whilst her other arm was used to alternatively stroke his hair and point at the camera, trying to get Lucius to look at what was now Narcissa beyond the frame. Lucius did not look up once but Narcissa saw the smile on Lucreta's face as she beamed at the camera, trying to coax Lucius from his serious contemplation.

Lucius looked like her when she was smiling, Narcissa realised with a jolt. Lucreta was absolutely radiant, her curly, what Narcissa guessed was golden hair was half tied and set atop her head whilst the other half was heaped on her shoulders. She had on a simple, white with a lacy corset over it in same shade and flowers in her hair. She looked positively wild and eclectic like a wood nymph and Narcissa understood immediately why she had run away.

Narcissa tried to push the thought away from her mind as she chose Lucreta's riding clothes and reduced the size a little so that it fit her. When she left Lucreta's room, Lucius was waiting on the other side of the door. He had on breeches, a loose, long-sleeved shirt with a fitted waistcoat and padded gloves that he was sliding over his hands.

Lucius only momentarily stared at Narcissa when he saw her in his mother's clothes. It was unreadable.

"Did you ever go in your mother's room Lucius?" Narcissa asked as she shut the door behind her. The layer of dust in the room had already told her all she needed to know but she was completely thrown as to what to say.

Lucius considered it briefly, "No," he said simply as he offered her his arm. She took it and they slowly walked back towards the horses.

Narcissa thought in her mind how it was a shame he had not. If Lucius had seen the picture, she was certain that it may have ever so slightly changed how he felt about his mother but she did not mention it and she tucked this thought away as they both swept off from the ground.

The feeling was exhilarating and the Aethonon was absolutely demure under her touch. As they both spurred their winged horses almost vertically straight up into the clouds, the thrill of going higher and the sound of wings beating around her filling Narcissa's ears made her feel like she was on top of the world. They levelled out and Narcissa leaned across her winged mare so that she could glance down and see the Wiltshire Manor spread right before her. But the most impressive of all from the experience was the beautiful peach clouds, golden from the sunset, sticky and cold as she barrelled through them and as they dispersed, a dappled sky of purple, orange and pink greeted her as well as a glowing setting sun.

"Lucius!" Narcissa exclaimed, "This is amazing,"

Lucius's Granian could have easily outflown her mare since Narcissa was riding sidesaddle like a proper lady but it was Lucius who caught up to Narcissa who had come to a complete stop. They both, atop their wonderful creatures stared at the sunset.

"I love you," Lucius suddenly said, his eyes had not been on the sunset but fixed on Narcissa's shining face.

Narcissa couldn't believe she had heard right. She turned her head slowly and felt her heart stop when a weary smile on his face appeared under her questioning glare.

Narcissa knew she was supposed to say something; anything but she couldn't bring herself to. She was confused, she felt numb, even a little frightened. There was something wrong; their time together had been all too perfect. It was too overwhelming; all she could see was white as she started to panic. She suddenly found that her chest had tightened and that it was getting difficult to breathe.

The last thing Narcissa saw was utmost concern show on Lucius's face before everything turned black.


	19. Chapter 19

**Inspired by Under Obligation by kirixchi and Aulizia**

**Chapter 19**

When Narcissa opened her eyes, she was disorientated and bleary-eyed. She blinked a couple of times when she saw a blonde woman stare back across the room. After a brief moment, she realised that it was herself in the floor-length mirror and a brief moment after that; she was able to see that she was in an unfamiliar room. The walls were covered in stamped leather and silver and the ceiling was of stucco also decorated in painted silver. She saw cabinets to her right and a writing table near it, both were of the same style. They had ormolu mounts and a surface of brass elaborately pierced and inlaid with mother-of-pearl. She buried herself a little deeper in the jade green satin damask bed, taken aback before she was able to get herself in a sitting position; she leaned against the headboard and Baroque upholstery trying to rapidly gather her thoughts when she realised that the bed smelt really great. Instantly she recognised that it was Lucius' bedroom.

Then she saw a movement to her left and was startled when the sight of Lucius greeted her. He was tightly curled up in a chair, sitting there.

"Narcissa," he breathed, something passed across his face. He closed his eyes for a second and rubbed his temples with the tip of his fingers. When he opened his eyes, he was in control again. Behind him was another man, an older one holding a gnarled wand like Narcissa had ever seen. "Oh, I won't detain you any longer Healer Goldstein. She seems to be alright," Lucius said in what Narcissa registered with surprise was a kind tone.

"Yes of course, a little rest will do her wonders as we've discussed Master Malfoy." The man that Narcissa presumed was Healer Goldstein nodded reassuringly towards her. After tucking away his wand, he patted Lucius on the arm in a farewell gesture and closed the door gently behind him as he left.

There was stillness for a few seconds before Lucius approached Narcissa who only felt light-headed but had not spoken a word.

"How are you feeling?" Lucius asked softly. He settled into the edge of the bed, the mattress depressing under his hips as he leaned toward her and sought out her hands. When he found her hands tightly clenched around heavy material, he enveloped them with his own and brought it out of the folds. Narcissa was forced to look at him.

"Fine," Narcissa replied, nodding slowly as she affirmed this, "I'm fine."

"Should we make Healer Goldstein your personal physician?"

"What? No!" Narcissa said immediately, eyes wide.

"Narcissa, you've fainted twice already." Lucius began and despite his firm tone, when she saw a mischievous light in his eyes, realised that he was trying to be humorous, "You are clearly fragile and need taking care of."

"I do not," Narcissa protested although half-heartedly, realising he wasn't serious.

Silence descended again.

"So, Narcissa" Lucius began quietly, "Do you still want to be married to me?"

It was so unexpected that Narcissa's inhibition failed, "What? What do you mean?" she panicked, but she hoped that it sounded aloof and indignant.

Lucius stifled a chuckle at her outburst, "I tell you I love you and you become unconscious. Should I take that as a positive response?" Lucius's tone was lightly sarcastic but Narcissa wasn't fooled by the off-handish touch. She had to respond carefully.

"No, no – I want to be with you." Narcissa promised, trying hard not to sound strangled. "I – I love you...remember?" She realised she had to sound more convincing, so she lowered her eyes in a submissive manner and repeated it. "I love you," she said, her voice fairly low as she peeked at him through her fair lashes.

Lucius's face softened, "Oh good," he said leaning in to kiss her. It was so tender; it made Narcissa's heart ache. It was as if he was scared she might break under his touch, like a porcelain doll. "Because I need you to be sure...for my sake,"

Narcissa was controlling her breathing. Lucius's face was so close to hers that she could not avoid his eyes that were roaming her face, searching for something but at the same time, there was sternness in its depths. It was as if he was reprimanding her simultaneously, warning her. It stole Narcissa's breath away and it was only after Lucius left that she was able to let out the breath she had not known she had been holding.

* * *

Lucius had to shortly return to the Ministry for the rest of the evening and Narcissa, after reassuring him that she was well left Wiltshire mansion. She received a note the following day. Accompanying it was a very large package. When the packaging was slowly unravelled, a distinct deep blue box of Cullinan & Hope – premier dealers in curse and exceptional gems was revealed. She read the note before she opened it although it took all of her self-resolve to push the jewellery box aside for a moment.

_Darling Narcissa, _

_Hope you slept well and I trust that your morning has been pleasant thus far_

_I regret that business will detain me in Birmingham for a couple of days. Please forgive me in the instance that I may not be able to write to you._

_Please consider the accompanying gift as a token of my regret_

_Love, _

_Lucius Malfoy _

Narcissa did not know exactly how to feel about this new development. She felt slightly relieved, Lucius and herself had moved at an incredibly fast pace in the past couple of days and it had all felt surreal, as if she had been dreaming. A return to normalcy would help to stabilise her life and eliminate a feeling of apprehension that Narcissa had initially dismissed. At the same time though, she felt deflated.

Narcissa turned her attention back to the box. When she lifted up the lid, she saw Blue Flawless Sapphire drops hanging on thin diamond chains that were entwined together to form a necklace. There was also a devant de corsage of a similar design as well as drop earrings. All Narcissa could do was run a hand lovingly over them, envisioning the feeling of the beautiful jewels on her skin. She quickly sat at her dressing table and unpinned the necklace before in one smooth movement she had it around her neck.

As a Black, Narcissa had been acquainted with fine jewels and had a small collection of her own but although Narcissa refused to be amazed Lucius' gifts have not failed to leave her utterly bewitched. As she stroked the Sapphires against her throat lovingly, she mused how being apart from Lucius may not be too bad if she had such stones to keep her company.

Narcissa's contentment however was cut short; in the mirror she saw that her mother had entered her room. Narcissa's hand dropped from her neck instantly at the sight.

Druella Black's dark hair was tightly pinned on the top of her head, not to draw attention away from the velvet dress she had donned, that was beautifully embroidered. Narcissa knew that the dress had belonged to Druella Black's mother and as beautiful as it was, believed that its place was in a glass case hung on a wall and not on person of this century but kept the thought to herself. Druella Black's striking blue eyes, so much like Narcissa's own lacked its shine as it fixated on her daughter and there was a sternness in her mouth that Narcissa had always known to be there.

"Mother," Narcissa acknowledged, feeling slightly apprehensive. Her mother hardly entered her own rooms unless she definitely had to.

"Narcissa," Druella said, smiling but there was no change in her eyes. She crossed the room and put her hands on Narcissa's shoulders. She gazed into the mirror and at Narcissa's reflection. "By Salazar's heirloom, Narcissa, those are beautiful." Her hand traced over the cold stones on Narcissa's throat, entranced, "Are they new?" Narcissa knew that her mother was aware it was a pointless question. Narcissa never had such an exquisite piece in her possession.

When Narcissa didn't answer, Druella supplied, "A gift from Lucius?" Only then did Narcissa answer, "Yes mother."

"Narcissa," she said, starting to pull out comb and brush out Narcissa's hair. Narcissa did not even make a sound as her mother undid the work she had put in for the past hour in accordance with the latest style. "You have absolutely no idea how proud your father and I are of you."

Narcissa was startled, even though her mother was looking down at her hair and not directly at her, Narcissa stopped looking at her through the mirror and glanced up at her mother. "Thank you…mother," Narcissa said, her heart pounding slightly, her mother never complimented anybody.

Suddenly, Narcissa felt a little tightness on her scalp. Druella Black was still speaking, "But I've heard that Lucius has gone to Birmingham and that he will be indisposed for a week."

Narcissa wondered how her mother knew but was not surprised, "Yes mother, he wrote to me about it." Narcissa did not deny.

"I know you children have been spending a lot of time together." A few tugs were again felt on Narcissa's scalp. "But Narcissa, you can not acquire a false sense of security. This moment is crucial. You must write to him and ask to join him at Birmingham or even at least so that you may visit him."

"Mother!" Narcissa exclaimed, exasperated but was stopped from twisting around to face her mother by the sharp grip on her hair. "It's a business-related affair. It will be highly inappropriate of me to call on him."

"Business," her mother said deadpanned, "For all that may be. Eyes stray, affection cools. You must see him and _remind _him that _you _are his betrothed. You must be wary of distance."

"Mother," Narcissa said, her voice stony as she felt her hair being twisted in a painful bun. "I will do no such thing. That is absurd. I welcomed the distance, I needed a little time to think."

"_You _needed time to think?" Her mother suddenly hissed and yanked at Narcissa's hair so that Narcissa was staring up at her. "This is not a game Narcissa, this is not about you. You cannot do this alone. If anything goes wrong…the Blacks will never be able to recover!"

Narcissa's eyes watered but she did not speak as her mother finally stuck pins into her hair. Narcissa waited until her mother's hands had been completely withdrawn. She suddenly found her room claustrophobic. She stood up, "What do you want mother?" she found herself, her control slipping as she shrieked. "You already have your brunch with Patricia Blishwick tomorrow. Do not trouble yourself, I wouldn't want you to upset your _nerves_."

Her mother looked scandalised, "How can you be so simple-minded? This is not about brunch! I want you to see _sense._" She snapped, "This is not some frivolous romance based on youthful notions of love. This is about an _alliance_ and solidifying _our way of life_. The Blacks - "

"The Blacks?" Narcissa could not help but be derisive, "What did the Blacks do mother? For me?" Narcissa hated how her voice was shrill, "I was unceremoniously dispatched to France first chance, in the middle of the night as if we were defeated! To make my own fortune and now that I have, you should be content with just thanking your lucky stars that the _Blacks _get to rise with me."

"You ungrateful, spoilt child." Her mother's voice was filled with spite, "Do you really believe that you had _won _Lucius over? By your own might?" Druella's voice mirrored the derision in Narcissa's, "If you weren't so unbelievably deluded, you would know that this is just so that Lucius could keep Abraxas away from Wiltshire mansion but do you think Abraxas would take that lying down child?"

Narcissa was flabbergasted, "This is…this is, not in the _slightest_ about Abraxas mother."

"Because Lucius told you so?" Druella's face was grim.

It was not fair, Narcissa had only started to feel happy before she was wrenched back into cold, unforgiving reality. Of course, she had to counter in the contingency that Lucius was using her, that he did not love her. She knew she had to commit herself to the task and wish it to be over.

But she could not help herself; she still had to defend him, "That is your future son-in-law you are referring to. At least be civil,"

Druella ignored her, "You need us,"

"I don't need the Blacks," Narcissa spat. Narcissa had heard enough; she stormed over to the door.

"_You _are a Black, Narcissa. Do not forget that,"

Narcissa already had a hand on the door, "How could I possibly ever do that mother?" she said, sounding almost tearful as she stormed out the door.

* * *

Narcissa had apparated out of Kiann Hall. She was a mess; she was pulling out pins from her hair as she walked. They clinked one by one as they fell on the concrete pavement. Her hair fell in waves over her shoulder, the messier the better, Narcissa thought, then people would not be able to recognise her. Narcissa's mind was blank, she didn't know where she wanted to go or what she wanted to do but she felt so helpless and lost. She felt that she was falling apart in that very instance.

Narcissa found herself in a small pub. She had never been in such a dark, dingy place before but it was perfect in remaining anonymous. There was hardly anybody there in the afternoon and the people who _were_ there seemed to be concerned only with themselves. Narcissa tried to hide the magnificent jewels with her hair when she found the landlord staring at them as she sat down at the bar. "Some gin please," she said uncomfortably as his eyes still lingered at her throat. He gave a little nod but Narcissa could tell he was judging her, it did not matter that she was drinking while the sun was still out.

While waiting for her beverage, Narcissa conjured pieces of parchment and ink before hastily writing letters to Bellatrix and Europa, the only people whom she would be able to talk to and ask for advice or perhaps Narcissa had been looking for just someone who could calm her. After she had visited the Owl Post Office, she stayed at the deserted pub. Narcissa consumed up to four drinks before she realised that she was not going to receive any replies.

She had never felt so alone in her life.

"Narcissa?" Narcissa had only been a social drinker so the hard liquor hit her hard. Her vision had become blurry but she recognised the deep blue eyes that had alighted on her with shock.

"Aiden!" Narcissa exclaimed, most unlike herself. "Merlin's beard, fancy seeing you here," She still had a cup of gin in her hands.

"You.,.uh, you took the words right out of my mouth." Aiden said, he was smiling brightly but eyeing the drink in her hand a little wearily.

"I-I," Narcissa looked around to make absolutely sure that nobody else she recognised was in the pub. "I've run away. Shhh." She brought a lithe finger up to her lips in a silencing motion. When she saw Aiden smile despite himself, she continued, "And how about you?"

"Well," Aiden said but although he was responding playfully, Narcissa could tell by the tenseness of his shoulders that he was guarded, "I was actually working, shhhh," he said repeating Narcissa's action playfully.

"Ohh, right because you're - "

"Yeah," he leaned in closer, he gave a subtle head-flick to shadowy figure sitting at the other end of the room. "I was keeping an eye on him."

"Found anything interesting?" She asked, leaning in closer.

"Yes, he met with someone we predicted he would fifteen minutes ago. Got the confirmation. I'm all set,"

"So…does that mean you're off the clock now?" Narcissa whispered, her voice strangely silky.

"Well," Even though Aiden appeared to be talking to her, Narcissa knew he was watching the figure intently. When the figure stood up abruptly and left, Aiden's full attention was swivelled back to her. "I am now,"

"Great, great." Narcissa said absent-mindedly, taking a sip out of her cup, swaying just slightly. "Hey, you look great…"

"So do you! I mean you, you've just blossomed since I've seen you."

"You're too kind Aiden," Narcissa said, her cheeks flushed. Aiden certainly himself had become even more attractive if that was possible. Replacing his shy boyish charm was an air of a confident man. He had muscled out, his face had lost a little roundness and his eyes, though in the past had been comforting had adopted an ability to read you as if he was performing legilimens. "You look phenomenal as well,"

"I should just take a compliment graciously shouldn't I?" Aiden humoured, "So…how have you been? You've run away?" Aiden asked easily, recalling what Narcissa had previously said.

"I'll be honest with you Aiden," Narcissa finally said, downing her drink, "I haven't been well, not at all."

"The last time I corresponded with you, you were in France. I wasn't even aware that you were here."

"I'm here, here Aiden, good old Britain, " Narcissa said nodding her head, "_aaand _engaged," She flashed Aiden the ring on her finger.

"Engaged?" Aiden narrowed his eyes, "To…Lucius?" he hazarded a guess.

"The same one." Narcissa chirped happily, waving for her glass to be refilled.

"Narcissa," Aiden asked, suddenly a little urgently, "Do you remember what we discussed while you were in France?"

Narcissa had the glass halfway to her mouth before she froze and lowered it. "Of course I do," she said, her eyes a little haunted. She had never been able to forget about it since. "You were just starting your auror career and you requested my help."

"Yes," Aiden said, "We've had teams who have failed for six years Narcissa." His bright eyes were serious, "We are profiling and collecting evidence on all of our suspects but we have absolutely _nothing_, _nothing _on Lucius."

"I…realise that," Narcissa seemed to have sobered up in an instance.

"He doesn't keep anybody in his confidence. His colleagues are just that, colleagues, his friends well, it seems harsh but he doesn't seem to have anybody in that sense of the word."

"No, I understand," Narcissa waved it aside in an instant. Many people identified themselves as Lucius's friend but they were fools if they thought they were.

"That's why I needed somebody who he trusts, somebody he is close to and most importantly, somebody who _I _could trust. It has to be you Narcissa."

"Lucius doesn't trust _anybody_." Narcissa said grimly, "The operation is in effect?" Narcissa asked, dreading the answer.

"Operation Phoenix _has_ been running for a brief while now and you had given me your assurance that you would help us while you were overseas but I never heard from you since."

"I'm sorry Aiden," Narcissa said, "I hope you…you could understand. I've had other matters…and even after I agreed to give you my assistance, I had no idea how I could. I wasn't sure if I would ever even get to see Lucius again."

"But you have," Aiden asserted and he pointed at her ring, "And now you're engaged. This changes things, this is perfect."

"Aiden…I,"

"We still need your help Narcissa, things are getting rampant. There was a deatheater raid in a muggle village recently. There were twenty murders."

"Twenty?" Narcissa felt her throat close up. Her eyes were starting to tear, emotion started to course through her, "I gave you my word Aiden, as a Black. I mean to keep it."

Aiden looked immensely relieved, "I knew I could count on you Narcissa. I had my doubts but your hate for him seemed genuine at the time."

"You're right," Narcissa sighed, "But I know I'm doing this for all the wrong reasons."

"As long as we get the job done. It's alright."

Narcissa downed her cup in one go. "Listen Aiden, I know we need to talk further but you'll need to excuse me. I'll keep in touch. I need to tell the innkeeper I need a room for tonight, or perhaps a couple more nights." Narcissa grimaced.

"You don't have a place to stay?" Aiden asked concerned.

"No," Narcissa said sadly, she wondered how she had never realised that before.

"Listen, you can stay at my place if things are that bad." He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are, are you sure?" Narcissa asked hesitantly. "The last thing I want to do is inconvenience anyone."

"Sure, I have a guest bedroom. It solely exists for guests." He said easily, the comfort she had found in Aiden's eyes when they had been back in Hogwarts reappeared and Narcissa felt incredibly fortunate.

"…I appreciate that Aiden," She managed to say although she was feeling light-headed. She put her head on the bar to cool a sudden throbbing that had emerged but did not remember anything else after that.

* * *

It wasn't the first time Narcissa awoke in a strange room. Feeling sluggish, she pulled herself in a sitting position. She realised she was still in the clothes she had worn the night before but when she reached for her throat, realised the necklace she had been wearing had been gone. Her eyes wide, Narcissa looked around frantically and realised they were on the bedside table. She sighed; the morning had not started perfectly but it wasn't too late to change that around. Narcissa sat herself down in front of a mirror and fixed herself up so that she looked fresh. Then she conjured up a few items she might need for her stay. After tidying up the items in the guest bedroom, she felt comfortable enough to face Aiden.

When Narcissa left her room, she saw that she was in an apartment. A very clean and spacious apartment in London. It overlooked a busy street and in the distance she could glimpse the Parliament House. She was able to see the street through a single glass pane that covered the entire wall in the living room space and Narcissa also saw that another living room wall had a large, glowing aquarium imbedded in it. The apartment was itself pristine and white; Narcissa saw that Aiden had done very well for himself.

The kitchen wasn't separate from the living room space, instead on raised ground near the entrance of the apartment was the kitchen area with crystal hanging overhead. Sitting at the marble-top counter was Aiden. He looked up from munching on his toast. He smiled when he saw her, "Good morning," he said, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Narcissa said, she joined him at the counter where there was a plate of pancakes and eggs that Aiden pushed towards her. "How do you find the room?" he asked as he took a sip from a mug.

"It's lovely," she said. "Aiden, thank you so much for letting me stay here. I mean - "

"It's fine," Aiden said immediately, "It's the least I could do. After all, you'll be the one helping me out here."

Narcissa abruptly remembered her exchange the day before, "Yes," she said through a thin-lipped smile, "Hopefully."

"Oh, you definitely would." He said firmly, "But if I can, may I ask why you left? Kiann Hall, if I'm correct?"

"Yes, Kiann Hall," Narcisa said as she started cutting her food. "No, that's fine. I just - " Narcissa paused, then looked rueful, "Are you sure I won't bore you?"

Aiden gave a shake of his head, "No, I genuinely want to know."

Narcissa stared at him for a little while, she never really spoke about how she felt with anyone. And even if she really needed to, there was only a few people she would reach out to but Aiden had been so kind so far, and he was not the type to exploit what she had to tell him. Narcissa knew she could trust him.

"I just wanted out," Narcissa said simply, "My family had expectations, there were other people who had expectations," Narcissa thought of Lucius with a pang, "and I had my own expectations I wanted to fulfil and all of them conflicted. In that moment, I didn't want to go through with it anymore. I never do things I don't want," Narcissa ended rather ruefully.

"That's what I always like about you Narcissa," Aiden admitted suddenly after he had heard what Narcissa had to say, "You never did things you didn't like. It's admirable," Narcissa searched for sarcasm but there was none.

"May I ask, what was this in regards to? I mean, your family's expectations and other people's…"

Narcissa cringed internally; she had been hoping he wouldn't ask that. "The engagement."

"Oh I see,"

"It seems trivial but you don't know the world I live in Aiden," Narcissa said, it was not accusatory - it was a blank statement.

"No, I know. My sister reads _Witch Weekly_ and I saw the morning papers. I know it's not trivial, to more people than some…but if you want advice, I would say that you could do what you want to do and still be a Black. Interests don't always necessarily have to collide."

"No, I'll always be a Black," Narcissa affirmed with a smile, there was no denying that.

"And you'll always be Narcissa too," Aiden supplied gently. Narcissa realised with a start that Aiden was perfectly right.

Aiden's eyes glanced at a clock, which made him jump a little, "Oh Merlin, I have to go to work." He grabbed his coat, which had been lying on a nearby chair and gave her a quick peck on her cheek before he put it on. "Listen, if you need anything, don't hesitate to owl or floo me. And, the code to the apartment is two one five four."

Narcissa nodded to show that she understood, "Alright, thanks Aiden."

"See you later,"

"Bye,"

And with that, Narcissa was left in the large apartment by herself. There was absolute silence. Narcissa walked down three wooden steps into the living room area and peered out past the glass pane. There were people everywhere, some she saw were wizards, others muggles. They looked incredibly busy and with purpose. Narcissa wondered what purpose she had in her life. It had always been to marry well. She had fought very hard for that and she had secured it. She lightly touched the heavy ring on her finger. Perhaps if she had wished to commit to the marriage, she would have more to do, she could network for Lucius, be a brilliant hostess, become a doting mother but it was clear now, she had made her decision as Lucius had made his. In all accounts he was a deatheater, she would not go down in a sinking ship with him if it did indeed sunk. Divorce was not ugly, with the union she would gain half his fortune, regain her family's honour, hold influence in the ministry and be eligible enough for another high-end pureblood marriage. All she had to do now was wait for the wedding and wish Operation Phoenix would come to pass. That was all, there was nothing for her to do but wait.


End file.
